Dying Flames
by Copper Vixen
Summary: Harry Potter lost the war and was tossed in Azkaban, he was slightly surprised when Voldemort introduced him to his new cellmate...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other locations and characters belong to J.K Rowling

**Dying Flames**

Azkaban stood cold and silent upon its dark island; forbidding to all who gazed upon it and a hell to those within it. However it no longer held the madmen and murderers it had been constructed to hold. Within its walls stood those who fought against the Dark Lord and his supporters. Individuals who were not content to follow His rules and His standards were tucked away in cages where their cries went unheard and the light dimmed from their eyes. Those who opposed the darkness and had fought with the light found themselves behind bars; left to watch as the wizarding world was brought to its knees then forced to rise beneath a new reign.

Upon entering the cold walls, individuals found themselves standing in utter darkness. Forced to wait until the strongest doors known to wizarding kind were opened; then into the main range which lay as dark and forbidding as the prison itself. The only thing to do was stand in the darkness and wait until their gaze was caught by the brilliant light at the end of the main hall; which drew all individuals no matter whether they were prisoner or visitor. The light called; promising protection to those who followed it and sought out its warmth. Drawn towards the light; prisoners would peer into the light and cry with the hopelessness of their situation while visitors smiled bitterly at the sight that had hindered this movement so many years before.

Centered between four intersecting halls; a cell stood. Created to contain the one thing feared by darkness, its light was a reminder that there was no hope for those behind bars. Steel shone beneath the many orbs of light that floated gracefully around the bars. Reaching from the cold stone floor to the unseen ceiling; bars guarded that which was most feared. A reminder to those who still thought that the light would manage to rise from beneath the suffocation of the darkness; any that held hope would find their breath frozen within their lungs. Those four walls of bars held Harry Potter from freedom while the collar around his neck bound him from battle.

He was kept like a prize animal in a menagerie. Harry Potter was given rather plush accommodations when one considered the atmosphere of the prison. Thick emerald carpet protected his feet from the cold stone floor, and a plush king size bed protected his back from the pains that came with sleeping on stone. If he refused to eat he was force fed; if he wouldn't bathe, it was done for him. Like a prize stud, he was kept where all could see him and remember past feats and victories; along with the reminder that enclosed here there was no hope for him to chase the darkness away.

Sitting silently within the bars of his cage, Harry Potter watched the comings and goings of Azkaban. Pureblood families came to collect those gifted to them by the Dark Lord; slaves to serve them in any manner they could think of. Families had at first been caged together; perhaps the one moment of happiness that had been had within the prison walls. Then they had been collared, their magic bound to them and stopped from fighting against their captors. Spells placed upon the collars prevented them from using their magic or killing themselves in an attempt to be free. The final spell was a linking charm that bound all the collars together; when the wearer of one collar was spelled so were the other members of the family. One member of the family was always kept in a cell; collateral for the others that had left to work within the wizarding world. If the family that was out chose to run in a desperate attempt to escape; the remaining member was brought forward and killed. They would always be dragged into the only light in the prison and forced to look into the jaded eyes of their Saviour; reminded of the one person that could have saved them from death and imprisonment.

So Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was forced to watch those he should have saved die. While they looked at him with hate for his failure, he could only say a prayer for their souls and those of their family. He would not turn away from their suffering; enduring each death calmly and adding another piece of his failure to the pile he sat upon. The only moments when he felt no grief, guilt or pain, were those spent within unconsciousness or in his animagus form. Stalking his confines gracefully within the body of a panther; he felt nothing save the anger at being caged. The panther felt no fear or guilt at surviving while those around him suffered and fell into the hopelessness the prison inspired. If even the calmness of the panther couldn't sooth him, he would wrap his hands around the magicked bars of his cell. Feeling the powerful currents of confined magic burn deep into his palms he would allow his mind to sweep him into the darkness; giving him one of the few reprieves from the guilt he felt.

However the most dreaded of times were those when the Dark Lord would grace the prison with his presence. Death Eaters would drag him from his cell and attach a steel chain to his collar. Always the Dark Lord would greet him with the same line, 'How are you today Harry?' The first time he had chosen to answer the question sincerely he had found himself under the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Since then he chose to stare blankly at his captor; pretending that the question was meaningless when all he wanted to do was scream in anger and pain. The Dark Lord was usually content to drag him around the prison, delighting in the expressions on other prisoners faces. Laughing in savage glee as they cursed not him but their Saviour with their current predicament; he delighted in walking his pet around the halls of the massive prison.

So Harry Potter was forced to sit within his bright cage, like a sole emerald upon display for the entire world to marvel over. Hoping that this time it would be one of his friends that sought to rescue him; that perhaps there was still some hope left for the wizarding world. That even the slightest glimmer of hope could replenish his depleted spirit and give him the strength and will to fight against the bonds that restrained him from aiding those beyond his bars. Only the smallest flicker of recognition that none of this was his fault that he had tried to save them from the dark. All he needed was the smallest flicker of acceptance within the eyes of someone perhaps that would rekindle his dying flame.

Currently I'm happy to leave this story as it is; unless you would like me to have poor Harry rescued from Azkaban. And if so, who should be his rescuer?


	2. Welcome Home

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Welcome Home**

Harry woke to the shrill screams of pain and terror that he woke to every day. In Azkaban, there was no time or day, just endless darkness. It always seemed like a hopeless situation, like there was no chance that he would ever be free. He survived on memories alone, the first years of Hogwarts, those last few minutes before he'd sent his friends to safety, every fight and test that had made life worth living. Sometimes it was amusing to look into Voldemort's eyes. Peer into that black soul and smile like there was no tomorrow and watch the doubt creep through the faces of the surrounding death eaters as they tightened their grips on the wands resting between cold fingers. Memories held the darkness at bay, kept sanity from fleeing on fast feet.

* * *

He lay looking up at the darkness pooling above him, watching the steady gleam of light on metal. It was on this day that his stay at Azkaban changed forever. The rhythmic shuffle of feet on hard stone had him tipping his head back and peering into the darkness that surrounded his cell. As always, the darkness held its secrets until the last minute before spilling the individuals forth into the shining beacons of hope that floated around his cell. Harry's eyes traveled slowly up the figure that stood before him. Black robes swishing softly as the figure stirred, shivering in the always-present cold. Emerald eyes glared deep into silver orbs, the platinum blonde hair that had once glinted under the light was dull and lifeless, hanging around the thin face as if to constantly remind its bearer of his situation. Shadows lay beneath those pale gray eyes. Blood trickled slowly from the corner of the mouth that lacked its usual mocking sneer. A dark rainbow coloured one cheek. The owner of that face looked like he'd been through hell and back.

"Malfoy." Harry rasped, the first word he had spoken in several days. Every day he'd looked into Voldemort's eyes and prayed that the next time he spoke it was while he held a wand to the throat of his enemy. Silence reigned. It was as if every individual within Azkaban had sucked in their breath and was waiting for the words that would drop from the young wizard's mouth.

"Potter." Draco muttered, eyes closing slowly in defeat. Harry lay quietly, pondering the reason for his rival's presence. Pale eyes watching the death eaters stir as the darkness spat forth another figure.

"Well isn't this wonderful? I'd almost consider it a Hogwarts reunion. A sly snake and a courageous lion, all we're missing is the badger and the raven." Voldemort glided slowly around the cell, robes hissing against the stone with every movement. "No need to get up on my account Harry." Harry lay prone upon the stones, eyes following every movement the Dark Lord made.

"Don't worry about it Tom." Harry hissed, holding his position defiantly. Eyes shifting between the icy figure and the death eaters that surrounded Malfoy. Voldemort threw back his head and laughed, the cold sound echoing around the halls of the prison.

"It may come as a surprise to you Harry but our little Slytherin has been up to no good." Voldemort announced, still pacing back and forth before the massive steel cage.

"Well that's the thing about Slytherins Tom; if they aren't out killing and maiming they're inside practicing their killing and maiming." Harry hissed, emerald eyes flashing as he glared at the former Slytherin.

"Ah Harry, so jaded." Voldemort murmured, pausing before the silent Malfoy. "Mister Malfoy was supposed to carry out some very important orders but failed to do so. It was a simple task really. After all, how hard is it to kill three muggles?"

"I don't know Tom, how hard is it to kill three muggles?" Harry muttered, closing his eyes and letting his head thump against the floor beneath him.

"Amazingly easy actually, but you're distracting me from my business. Have you any clue as to what my favourite Deatheater's son has been doing?" The pacing became slightly frenzied, the hiss of cloth more pronounced.

"I'm sorry Tom. I've been out of the loop for a while, why don't you fill me in?" Harry stated, slowly sitting up so he could watch Malfoy more carefully.

"He's been aiding the Light! I spent days wondering how those stupid muggle lovers were out maneuvering me! It took twenty-three of my best men to figure out who it was!" Voldemort roared, the prison was completely quiet. Harry could almost feel the eyes watching him from the cells above, wondering if this was the final sign that the Light was failing.

"That doesn't really surprise me Tom. I'm constantly amazed that you manage to get anything accomplished with the incompetent morons you surround yourself with." Harry stated, eyes narrowing on the figure stalking around outside his cell.

"So I stopped and wondered, what should I do with a strong young wizard who has insisted on betraying me? Then it came to me." The Dark Lord stopped there, obviously thinking of how to make his next announcement more interesting.

"Finally managed to come up with something on your own, eh? Congratulations Tom, I'm proud." Harry muttered dryly. The dark figure stalked towards the cell, eyes glaring deep into Harry's. The slow slide of gums away from yellowed teeth had Harry sucking in his breath.

"I thought to myself, what was the last thing that I did with a person who betrayed me and was constantly getting underfoot? Then I thought of you. Here all alone by yourself, with nothing to do but stare into the darkness and think of those people you call friends. Even the lowliest of creatures craves company every once in a while, besides it will make my life so much more enjoyable." Voldemort announced cheerfully, rubbing his hands together before gesturing at the Deatheater's surrounding Malfoy. "Harry Potter, meet your new friend and cell mate, Draco Malfoy." The dark lord stepped back, eyes carefully watching for any sign of attack from Harry.

* * *

Harry remained sitting completely still, mouth hanging open in shock as the magic door appeared on the cell. Draco Malfoy was shoved through the small opening before Harry could move out of the way. He hissed in pain as one of Malfoy's shoes connected solidly with his ribs, the rattle of chains was loud in the small area. The thunk of the door closing was a sound of finality. Malfoy tripped over Harry's prone body, landing partially on top of Harry, causing him to loose his breath in a heaving gasp. Harry shoved frantically in an effort to remove the other boy from his current position. Standing quickly, he looked at the wizard weakly trying to pull himself to his knees.

"What is the meaning of this!" Harry snarled, glaring from the struggling body to the chuckling figure standing before the bars.

"Why, its exactly what I said it was. Young Draco is your new roommate. I'm sure you two shall provide me with much entertainment for the rest of your lives." Smiling happily, Voldemort gave a slight flick of his fingers before turning and wandering away, humming softly beneath his breath. Harry roared at the retreating figure clenching his fists and holding them before him. Sighing unhappily, he turned to look at the still form lying at his feet.

* * *

Draco bit his lip to keep from whimpering. He welcomed the cold touch of stone against his forehead, the cool burn soothing the fever he had been suffering from for the past few days. The loud conversation occurring behind him sent pain shooting through his skull. He sighed softly as everything went quiet; the only sound echoed through the darkness was the angered panting of Potter. Draco rolled himself over, lying upon his back and staring into the darkness above him, eyes shifting to watch the Gryffindor, who was currently tugging on his dark black hair. The cell he was in was fairly large when one considered the usual size of a cage. He groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, his eyes took in the cells surroundings. Draco looked past the bars and gazed at a spot on the stone floor that had caught his attention. The ancient stone stained with blood, from both present deaths and those of the past.

"Hell." He whispered, biting his lip as his temples pounded.

"Yes Hell, welcome home." Potter muttered, walking over to drop onto the bed. "We hope you enjoy your stay with us in the magnificent Azkaban, where all your nightmares come true." The boy-who-lived whispered sarcastically, emerald eyes meeting blue before the other wizard turned away to stare into the surrounding darkness.

* * *

A/N: I hadn't thought to continue this story but it kept bothering me so I picked it back up and started writing it again. Though I received several awesome ideas, some were to common but I will be using parts of some ideas in future chapters.

Lady Highschoolnerd – Here's Draco, lol.  
Daemon-In-White – The picture sounds adorable, and they'll get there eventually.  
mini pouce06 – I'll see what I can do.  
rooftop weapon – lol, me too.


	3. Fighting A Fever

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Fighting A Fever**

Harry lay on the bed in his cell. Well not completely his now, he thought unhappily. He had no idea how Voldemort thought they would survive living this close together. Draco Malfoy and him had never been able to share the halls of Hogwarts, how they would manage to live in the small cell together was mind-boggling. Running dry hands over his pale face, he attempted to ignore the rasping breaths Malfoy was dragging into his lungs.

Frowning he rolled onto his stomach, placing his chin on his folded hands while watching the other wizard out of the corner of his eye. Malfoy lay still on the cold stone floor; each breath seemed to rack his body as he inhaled. A choking cough echoed in the immense hall area that held the cell. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Malfoy?" He muttered, trying not to gag over his nemesis's name. The blonde remained silent except for the slow uneven breaths he was taking.

"Malfoy, if you're going to die, kindly wait till your no longer in my cell." Harry growled, listening intently for the blonde's response. Biting his lip, he sat up when he received no response. Generally such a comment should be met with a snort, a threat or immediate action.

"Damn it Malfoy, if you die in here I'll…shave your head or something." Harry hissed, climbing to his feet and moving toward the shuddering form curled up on his floor. Placing a hand on the pale forehead, his mouth fell open in shock. Malfoy was burning up. Swearing softly he wrapped his arms around the other boy and scooped him up carefully, struggling to keep from banging the blondes head off anything cluttering the cell. Setting him on the bed he dragged the thick blankets over the thin form, scowling at the thought of having to tend to one of his oldest enemies until he was better.

It was his nature though, to take care of those sick or injured. Be they friend or foe, he would care. Hermione had once said it was because of his youth. What he had endured as a child had altered his character forever, seeing himself in every injured person he met. Sighing he walked to the small desk in the corner, picking up a handkerchief and dipping it into a bowl of warm water. Ringing the cloth out, he draped it over Malfoy's forehead and pulled up a chair, beginning a silent vigil.

* * *

Voldemort sat in a massive castle he had claimed for his headquarters. It was dark and musty and filled with the spoils of war. The castle sprawled across a large cliff top, boasting deep cavernous dungeons that seemed to go on forever. The reason for choosing this castle was quite obvious to many of the deatheaters. The large windows along the north side of the castle gave a spectacular view of the crashing water. However the most obvious reason was that when the sun crept up in the morning, it created a magnificent backdrop with Azkaban in the fore. It was startling to enter the dining room of the dark castle and see the satisfied smile resting upon the dark lords face as he stared out one of the windows. Voldemort turned and looked at the form swathed in black crouching on the floor before him.

"Well?" His voice rasped loudly. Eyes pinned on the deatheater.

"Nothing my lord." The deatheater muttered, shivering as the dark lord gave a growl and began a glide along the panel of windows overlooking the water.

"Nothing?" Snarled the Dark Lord, fingers drawing his wand from the pocket of the black robe he wore. The deatheater gulped audibly, pressing closer to the wooden floors.

"Potter has pretty much ignored him. The traitorous scum finally fell victim to the fever he has been nursing. Haven't heard a word from Malfoy, only Potter. When I left he was checking on the betrayer." Murmured the deatheater.

"Excellent, everything is falling into place just as I thought it would. Its only a matter of time now before I can enact my master plan." Voldemort murmured, chuckling to himself as he stopped to peer out a large window. Azkaban was dark against the horizon; smiling Voldemort raised the wine glass he held in his hand, silently toasting himself and his brilliance.

* * *

Draco felt the warmth curdling through his head. His body shuddered with the heat that seemed to be creeping up inside him. Gritting his teeth, he cracked one of his eyes open and whimpered at the bright lights that were beating down on him.

"Lights." He croaked, trying to raise a hand to shield his eyes.

"Nothing I can do about them." Draco whimpered at the cool response to his request, weakly pushing the sweat drenched blankets away from his body. "Leave them."

"No, too hot." He muttered, hands struggling against the pair that were attempting to restrain his seeking fingers. A cloth was placed on his forehead, causing him to sigh at the momentary relief. The damp blankets vanished but were replaced with something warm that smelled of sandalwood. Someone was clenching his damp hands, the cold voice talking softly, attempting to soothe him. Turning his face towards the voice, he pulled the warm blanket closer and allowed the fever to sweep him under.

* * *

The small cottage was lit brightly with candles, papers and books strewn about on tables and chairs. Hermione Granger studiously looked over several papers resting on the small table before her. Eyes searching through the document in hopes of coming up with something that could give them a lead, just one clue that could tell them if Harry was still alive. Whispers and rumors floated around all of the wizarding towns, speculations ranging from Harry being dead to hiding in North America. Hermione paused suddenly, ears straining to pick out any noise that didn't belong in the forest chorus. Her wand slid into her hand and small flick doused the candles, leaving the cabin in darkness. Every warning and lesson she had been given rose to the surface, forcing her to change her position before she could be attacked. The light rapping at the window had her tensing, wand raised, lips already parting to inflict a spell should someone try and enter.

"Hermione!" A feminine voice hissed softly, immediately followed by another volley of tapping. Hermione slid the door open, letting the figure slip through the door before once again leveling her wand.

"Give the password." Hermione demanded, wand humming with the magic it wanted to expel.

"Snuffles." Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, letting her arm fall to rest against her side.

"Ginny, I told you to be more careful. Did you learn anything?" Hermione whispered, reclaiming her seat.

"Yes I think so but I don't know if it'll be of any use. Now before I give you what I have, tell me the password response." Ginny declared, eyes narrowing.

"May the Marauders ride forever." Hermione responded, rolling her eyes. A loud crack had both girls diving to the side of the room, wands drawn as they took cover. Both held their positions firmly, listening to the hissed curses and thump as a chair was knocked over.

"Dammit Ron! You were told not to apparate into this cabin!" Hermione hollered.

"What happens if you'd gotten tracked Ron?" Ginny growled, wand twirling around her fingers before she sheathed it.

"Its important! Something bad has happened, really bad."

* * *

Harry's thumb stroked along the back of Malfoy's hand, brushing the dry skin. The hand was bruised and had a thin scratch along the back. He watched closely as Malfoy twisted and turned, body fighting the fever that was riding him. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled his thick cloak back into position over the writhing form. Harry turned his gaze away from the blonde, eyes watching the death eaters standing around outside his prison. They all watched in interest as he tended the sick Malfoy like he was a friend or loved one. They didn't understand the true meaning of friendship, the knowledge that someone would always have their back no matter what the circumstances.

"I need more water." Harry ordered, eyes narrowing as none of the soldiers moved. Growling softly he curled his lip and snarled, watching as several immediately leapt into action. Sitting back, he allowed himself to relax for a little while, knowing that eventually Malfoy would get better and once again they'd be fighting just like old times.

Voldemort strolled leisurely down the many stairs that led into the north dungeons. He was humming softly to himself as he neared the cell that held one of his favourite prisoners. Signaling the guard stationed in front of the door, he watched as the door to a cell was swung open. Sweeping by with a sneer, he stopped before the prisoner chained to the wall. The Dark Lord carefully sat himself in the comfortable chair provided by the guard, taking up the warm cup of tea placed on a hovering tray near his elbow. "Good Afternoon Albus."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. This stories firstfew chapters will remain short until I finish with A Panther's Heart

rooftop weapon – Draco has been helping since the war started to get really dirty and he started loosing friends to Voldemort's demands.  
dragonlores68 – thanks for informing me of that, his eyes always seem to be that weird colour between blue and grey, so I'll play with the shifting of eye colour thing.  
Cimmerian Sorceress – Draco got tired of seeing his friends die, and I believe this chapter has answered your question about Ron and Hermione, also this kind of ignores book six but takes place sometime after that.  
Daemon-In-White – Thanks very much, I didn't think it would be the same if I tossed in another member of the Golden Trio, cause lets face it, if two of them are in prison there's no way the third is getting them out without an army.  
Black Colour Vision – Glad you're enjoying it.


	4. Lion's Pride

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Lion's Pride**

Albus Dumbledore raised his head slowly, foggy blue eyes falling on the dark form seated elegantly before him. The aches running through his body seemed to intensify in the presence of Voldemort, making him feel older then he had ever felt. The chains binding him released, allowing him to move away from the damp hard stones he had been bound too. A straight-backed chair appeared before him and he was gestured towards it with the tip of the slender wand clutched between bony fingers.

"Good Afternoon Tom." Albus rasped, raising his hand politely to cover his mouth as he started coughing.

"My my Albus, that's quite the cough you've developed. Perhaps your stay in my dungeons hasn't been very healthy for you. Of course it's too dangerous to move you. I'd hate to bring the Pride down on my head now wouldn't I?" Voldemort murmured before chuckling, soulless eyes creeping over his former headmaster like a snake watching a small mouse. "Its funny though, for every few snakes that slither into my lair a lion manages to creep past my guard. Your young Gryffindors are becoming careless in their search for their lost Saviour. Day by day I watch as another injured lion is dragged before me and sentenced to Azkaban. I'll admit I have no idea how you drew young Malfoy to the light. I quite enjoyed watching the tantrum Lucius threw, he reminded me of a child who'd lost his favourite toy, but no matter. I'm sure you'll be saddened to hear that young Draco now resides with Harry. Astonishing pair really." He mused; watching for the reaction of the wizard perched before him.

"Everyone has greatness within them Tom. Sometimes it merely takes another to bring it out." Albus whispered, drawing himself up in the chair. His hands shook as he reached for the steaming cup of tea offered to him. Raising the warm porcelain, he mentally wished Harry luck in dealing with the arrogant Malfoy. He had never been able to make Lucius see the light but Draco had always peered hopefully into the brightness cast by Harry. Together they could free themselves; alone they would fall into the darkness and be consumed.

"Perhaps, but with greatness comes responsibility. Factor in their ages, their hatred, their childhoods, and what do you get? It may take a few months, maybe even years, but eventually they will fall before me and grovel. Then I shall complete my takeover with two of the world's strongest wizards under my hand. I will hold their leashes yet Albus, mark my words." Voldemort growled, tea sloshing over the tray as he slammed his half full cup down.

"Remember everything I ever tried to teach you Tom. You wouldn't be here if it were not for the lessons I gave you, the professors that assisted you in your studies. Together we provided you with the knowledge to survive and live in this world. You took what we had taught and played with it until it was unrecognizable. The only leashes you'll ever clutch are those of the individuals who don't understand what it is to be loved. To care for another no matter what blood runs through their veins is not a gift but a courtesy." Albus whispered harshly, the eyes that had once twinkled brightly glowed with a ferociousness rarely seen. "No matter what you do, greatness will never stumble as long as it's supported by love and friendship. Remember that in the days ahead, and let it be the last thing you think of as you die." The dainty cup was set in the puddle of cooling tea next to its twin. Albus carefully rested a hand on his knee as he held the back of the chair for support, struggling to his feet. Moving back to stand against the wall, his eyes rested on the figure seething before him, he winced as the chains reached out and dragged him tight against the wall. He let his head fall back once again to rest against the stone. Ignoring the stirrings and movements as the dark lord stormed out of the cell and slammed the door behind him.

"Good luck Harry. Good luck Draco. Remember, friendship can be found where one least expects it, as can love." Sighing deeply, he sent his mind back to the good years of his life as the thudding sound of boot heels dissipated.

* * *

The large house set neatly in London surrounded by other houses of its like seemed to be a summerhouse for a well off family at first glance. One would never believe it was a meeting place for one of the most respected organizations in the wizarding world. Its walls gleamed with an unnatural light, like the house itself was alive. In darker circles it was whispered to climb its walls meant you were waking up in the middle of nowhere with the headache from hell and completely naked. But then again, those were just the rumors.

The headquarters of the Lion's Pride was lit dimly by several carefully placed candles. Here, you would not find the older wizards and the Aurors trained by professionals. Few knew of its location, members, or leaders, only that it pulled off operations and counterstrikes that made the strongest and best-trained wizards draw back and gawk in awe. Of course, when you were young you believed you were invincible. Hermione, smiled as a magic door flashed into appearance and spat out several figures, each automatically straightening and swiping invisible dust from their black robes. A figure separated from the pack and headed her way, extending a hand in greeting. Nodding her head, she greeted Dean, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug and slapped on the back heartily.

"Hermione." "Dean. How have you been?" She asked, absently pulling the thin gold chain out from under her robes, the neat charm on the end writhing beneath her fingers. Seeing her actions the wizard also pulled his chain from beneath his robes, making sure it could be clearly seen by all. The charms were linked to the house and several other artifacts within the house. All had to be present in order for the gating charms to work properly. Each charm was a carefully crafted lion, a very thin silver snake wrapped around its neck like a collar. On more then one occasion it had been apparent that Harry could talk to these snakes, whisper orders and secrets that no one else would hear or understand.

"Well, I suppose. Wrist doesn't ache anymore so Pansy thinks it's healed enough for me to go back into action." Dean said, shaking his sleeve back so Hermione could view the thin scar crawling around his wrist.

"That's good. Ron and I have a strike planned. We found several of Harry's books and believe you make the perfect candidate to lead this particular attack." Raising her eyes, she searched for Ron in the crowd, eyebrow rising in question as he met her gaze. Observing the shake of his head, she turned her attention back to Dean. The meeting couldn't begin until the few stragglers had arrived; it always drove her nuts to have to repeat everything to several individuals because they hadn't been paying attention to important dates and times.

"Excellent. Does it involve brooms? Harry was always the best at planning aerial attacks. I still remember the one he led at that Chudley Cannons match. I think we honestly out flew both teams." Dean chuckled at the memory fondly.

"Actually it does. However this one isn't so public, it's a simple in and out. Ron and I will explain it in a few minutes." Hermione gave a small smirk at the happy look on the wizards face as she moved away. His thoughts obviously in the past with Harry as they protected thousands of innocent people from a Death Eater attack at a Quidditch match.

"Attention everyone," Ron called, standing on a dais before the packed room. "Could I please have everyone rise and place their hand on their tag?" The room was full of mutterings and shuffling as everyone rose and drew charms from beneath their robes. Dutifully wrapping fingers around the small golden figure they all wore about their necks. For a moment the house seemed to buzz before a harmonious hum filled the air. Plain black robes became marked with a gold lion crouched over the hearts. Hoods edged with thick gold fur rivaling the mane of any lion shimmered into place. A ring appeared on the right hand middle finger, a simple band etched with several words in Latin. Wands were pulled from sheathes and pointed at the floor, a black ribbon twined around the hilt, a small crystal panther dangling from the end.

"I call this meeting of the Lion's Pride to order. Let us take a moment to remember the past fights and feats of our fallen comrades before discussing the latest developments." Ron addressed the mass of people, all under the age of 17. The room fell silent as minds relived past battles and counterstrikes, all led and participated in by fearless people. Hermione rose to stand next to Ron before the quiet group, eyes carefully checking the charm around every neck and the position of the gold lion lounging across each chest.

"Thank you, before we begin we have some very tragic news we have to inform you all of. Draco Malfoy was captured and is presumed a prisoner of Azkaban."

* * *

Draco woke slowly, trying to raise a hand to brush the stiff hair away from his eyes only to find he couldn't move. He drew in a deep breath to scream but was stopped when a hand was slapped over his mouth, a pair of emerald eyes rimmed with dark circles narrowed as they glared down at him.

"I have been taking care of you for the past two days, if you dare scream I'll knock you out and leave you to fend for yourself." Harry rasped, slowly removing his hand from the blond's mouth.

"Potter?" Draco hissed, eyes widening as he stared in shock at the figure hovering over him. "Everyone thinks your dead!" The hand that hovered within the vicinity of his mouth was slapped back down a little harder then necessary. He could only stare in wonder as the boy-who-lived placed his other hand over his own eyes and sighed deeply.

"Could you tell me anything that's not obvious?" He muttered dryly, ignoring the warm puffs of breath beating against his hand like the wings of small-trapped butterfly.

"Um, your hair is utterly horrible. Adorable, but terribly horrible." Draco stated against the hand resting over his mouth. He watched as the hand was removed and Potter stood slowly, moving to claim a chair wrapped in Gryffindor red. The other wizard sat elegantly in the chair, looking every bit the leader he was reputed to be.

"Tell me anything that could be of use in getting us out of here." Harry growled, flashing his teeth in a way that wasn't quite human. Fists clenching against the arms of the chair.

"The Order of the Phoenix believes you're alive. However, they think that Voldemort has you locked within his own personal dungeons." Draco watched in satisfaction as Potters eyebrows rose in disbelief. Sure, the Order of the Phoenix was well known but they would never make information like that public.

"Death Eater's know about the Order of Phoenix, tell me something else." Harry demanded, ignoring the fact that the Slytherin was rolling his eyes at him. Draco stopped to think about what he could use too get the other wizard to believe him. Some information was too secretive, other information was too public. Smirking suddenly he wiggled his finger in a gesture to move Potter forward. The other wizard approached slowly, allowing himself to fall to rest on his knees next to the bed. Draco wrapped an arm quickly about the neck, fingers burying themselves in the dark hair.

"Grimmauld Place used to belong to your godfather, Sirius Black. After his death you gave it to the Order so they could continue to use it as their headquarters." Draco whispered against Potter's ear, delighting in the tremble that ran through the body of the other. He kept his arm where it was, eyes narrowing over the dark head as they met those of a guard who was watching the whole seen aptly. He allowed Harry to pull free slowly, the other obviously trying to register what he had heard. Draco watched in amusement as Potter turned around to face him, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Who do you work for?" Harry snarled, eyes blazing in shock as he tried to figure out where the other wizard was coming from. Few people knew about Grimmauld Place, fewer knew that Harry had given the house to the Order of the Phoenix for them to use as they saw fit. He was unprepared for the words that tumbled from Malfoy's mouth.

"I work for the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. Glad everyone is enjoying it and hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently and lengthen the chapters in a little while. Thanks again!

scardi – The chapters will eventually get longer, right now I'm working at bringing another fic of mine to a close. Once I've ended it I'll be able to devote more time to Dying Flames.  
SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns – lol, hopefully I'll be able to make it a little less depressing as it progresses.  
BreathingFlames – I'll try and watch myself. lol, I freely admit I'm punctuation happy so that's a start.


	5. Making Plans

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 4 – Making Plans

* * *

**

Hermione brushed a lock of curly hair off her forehead as she stood in front of the assembled Lion's Pride. The large room they were in was dark. Benches stood in neat lines, offering a place for the tired to sit while others leaned against the walls. Shaking her head, she flicked her wand and turned to look at the projection floating against one of the pale walls.

"Intelligence has informed us that Draco Malfoy was an operative for the Order. His skills and position within its ranks are unknown, as is the mission he was on at the time of his capture." Hermione stated, raising a hand to calm the buzz of voices as whispers swept through the large room. She flicked her wand and the hovering image changed, showing a picture of Draco with another wizard. "He was last seen two days ago with this individual. We currently have no information as to the identity of this person, all we know is that they spoke for a few minutes before parting ways. Intelligence is, at this time, working to identify this individual so that we may locate and question them." A small twitch of her wand had the image of the mans face enlarging, allowing everyone to better see their newest target.

"Has anyone seen this individual before?" Ron asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against a shadowed wall. His eyes closed as several hands shot into the air. "If you're going to say that it's Professor Snape, please put your hand down. This picture was taken at 10:17 a.m., the same time several of us were in his Potions class." He muttered dryly, hands dropped slowly as grumbles ran through the group.

"How can you be sure? What if he's using a Polyjuice Potion?" A masculine voice demanded from one of the front corners.

"I believe it was Snape based on the fact that he favoured the Slytherins the entire class, ridiculed the rest of us, ignored Hermione whenever she raised her hand, and assigned me 15 inches on the use of daisy pedals in potions." Ron stated, moving slowly to stand next to Hermione. The black cloth whispered softly as he moved, the gold lion on his chest shifting its position so it stood with its head raised.

"As I said, Intelligence is working on it. It is in our best interests to assist the order in recovering Malfoy. We have been led to believe that he could be of some assistance in the destruction of Voldemort. His recovery should be considered a priority." Hermione addressed the group, her wand flicking one last time to dispel the image floating before them.

"Does this mean our current objectives get pushed back?" A voice asked quietly. Everyone in the room turned to look at the person who had asked the question.

"No, the objectives that have been assigned are of great significance. We want everyone to continue following their target and making daily reports on their observations. Should you happen to come across any information that could be impertinent to Malfoy's recovery, go with that rather then your present objective." Hermione stated, beginning to pace in front of the amassed students.

"Could the individuals chosen for the next strike please remain after the meeting for further instructions. I believe that is all for now. Are there any questions?" Hermione asked, raising the glow of the candles in the room so that everyone would be able to leave without tripping over the benches. The group stirred but no one raised their hand or made any move to leave. The question they all wanted to ask hung in the air but many didn't really want to hear the answer. She sighed as she looked out over the brave individuals who had put their lives on the line for the cause. Watched as doubt and worry crept through their eyes and had them studying fingers and biting lips. "Harry's current location and condition is unknown." She whispered softly, closing her eyes at the words she uttered. The room remained quiet for a moment longer before people slowly shuffled into small groups and portkeyed away.

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place stood silent. The kitchen was lit brightly, making the small space appear cozy and warm. The occupants of the room remained quiet, all eyes resting on the Daily Prophet lying open on the table. The picture on the front stared up at them, the image repeating itself over and over again. Figures wearing dark cloaks facing off, wands held before them as obvious threats were made. The masks of the Death Eaters were stony and cold, giving no clue as to the identity of the wearer. However, it was the other set of figures that drew the attention of the Order of the Phoenix. Their cloaks seemed to float behind them on a breeze of their own creation, the thick gold fur lining the edge of the hoods concealing their identities. It was they who threw the first spells. They who forced the Death Eaters back into hiding for the time being.

"Well?" Rasped Remus Lupin. His eyes remained locked on the moving picture as the first few seconds of the duel was played out.

"The Ministry is trying to figure out who they are. All we know for sure is that people have taken to calling them the Lion's Pride. We have no idea who they are, where they keep appearing from and to, what kind of magic they're using, or their intentions. That is the biggest concern we have. All we need is another right-wing group out there causing trouble." Arthur Weasley stated, his hands reaching for the teapot as he carefully moved to refill several empty cups sitting around the crowded table.

"We should all take into consideration that they haven't injured anyone. Every time they appear it's in order to assist in the protection of other witches and wizards. Perhaps we should focus on the fact that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have both gone missing." Molly Weasley argued loudly, slamming a plate filled with oatmeal cookies down on the table.

"Harry. He just disappeared. One moment he was sleeping in his dorms with the rest of the Gryffindors and the next…gone." Minerva McGonagall whispered, chin shuddering before she promptly burst into tears. Molly patted her on the back for a moment before she gave in as well, tears running down her face as she sobbed loudly. The men of the Order shifted uncomfortably, dealing with the tears of women was not something they did well.

"He has to be alive!" Molly wailed, arms wrapping around the other witch's neck. The sobbing seemed to increase as the pair contemplated the possibility that Harry Potter was dead

. "Oh come off it already." A voice grumbled from one of the darker corners. The whole kitchen shifted as people turned to look at Severus Snape. Lounging on a chair in the corner, he raised one dark eyebrow at the glares he was receiving. "With Potter's survival skills he's probably alive. Most likely he's locked in a cage somewhere." The final was muttered dryly.

"Severus! Show some sympathy." Arthur huffed, one hand rubbing comforting circles on his wife's back.

"Really Severus, I'd think such a comment beneath you." Remus growled, eyes narrowing in anger.

"Well, maybe you should all remember that Draco Malfoy is also missing, taken right after a meeting with a confidant. I said it was a trap and you didn't believe me. Now we're out two young and powerful wizards." Severus returned, leaning forward in a threatening manner.

"Stop it all of you!" Molly shrieked, reddened eyes sweeping around the room. "We should all be ashamed of ourselves. Those boys are out there somewhere waiting for us to save them. We know they're alive. We know he-who-must-not-named has them, all we need to do is figure out where they are." She instructed, hands planted on her hips as she stared the kitchen down.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Severus snarled, fist banging on the tabletop. "My godson is probably dead because of your hurry to get Potter back." With that said he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think we should end this meeting now. Let's meet again two nights from now, when tempers are a bit cooler." Arthur offered, eyes searching the room as Order members nodded in agreement. Through much shuffling, thanks and pardons, the Order vanished into the cloaking night, leaving behind a silent house bathed in sadness and anger. On the kitchen table, the moving picture continued its fast dance as the night wore on.

* * *

The words pounded through Harry's head as he stared at the blonde. The Order of the Phoenix had welcomed Draco into its ranks but wouldn't even keep him informed of what they were doing? His mind roared in rage at that thought. Everything he had been doing for them, the information he had made sure they received, and yet they ignored his efforts to assist them.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" He whispered, his eyes locked on Draco's.

"Yes, several weeks ago. I requested an audience with an individual who said they needed someone else to get relatively close to the Death Eater's and provide them with whatever information I could." Draco murmured, looking down at his hands locked in the fabric of the black cloak he was huddled under.

"What did you get out of?" Harry demanded softly, eyes narrowing as he glared at a guard who had wandered closer to the cell in hopes of overhearing the whispered conversation.

"Protection for several people I love and care for. Surely you can't blame me for trying to save my friends and family? As a matter of fact it's like something you'd do." Draco stated, obviously trying to figure out what Harry's thoughts were at the moment.

"There's a difference! I'm not usually wandering into enemy headquarters and asking what's on the calendar!" Harry hissed, one fist slamming the floor of the cell. He winced at the bite of pain and growled at the sight of blood trickling over his knuckles.

"Well, do you believe me?" Draco whispered anxiously. Fingers wiggling on the fabric as he watched Harry.

"I don't know…I need to think about it." Harry murmured, moving away from the bed and lying down on a plush emerald rug resting before a desk. His eyes stared emptily up at the non-existing ceiling. He just didn't know what to think any more. Closing his eyes he wished the Pride luck and prayed for his rescue. He obviously needed to speak with the Order about some stuff.

* * *

Ron stood before a small group of the Lion's Pride. The members who had been chosen for this particular mission gathered in a small room located off the larger hall. The room seemed to be dark all the time and was often referred to as the War Room. It was here all the planning was done, which was why the selected individuals had crowded into the little room. All huddled together around a small table containing the full blue prints of the Leaky Cauldron.

"One of our contacts has informed us that a meeting between an Order member and a Death Eater will occur three nights from now at this location." Ron stated, finger gesturing at the blue prints lying upon the table. "We believe that it would be best to have several of you on hand should something go wrong. Since the disappearance of Malfoy occurred during a situation very similar to this one, we believe that another such attempt could be made." Looking around the room he observed the nods and muttered agreements of the people entrusted with this knowledge.

"Dean and Blaise, you two will be captaining this mission. Blaise will be leading the offensive while Dean will be leading the defensive." Hermione murmured, eyes focused on the blue prints and the images she was working to create. A smile of glee crossed her face as she stepped back from her creation. The 3-D image of the Leaky Cauldron and the few buildings surrounding it popped into existence. "The plan is rather simple. You are not to interfere with the meeting in any way unless it looks like something is going to go wrong. The meeting is to occur at approximately 9 p.m. You will all move into position 30 minutes before the actual meeting is to take place. Now, where did I put those?" Huffing in annoyance, she moved over to a cupboard and began digging through its contents, emerging moments later with a locked wooden box. The box sprung open with a click, revealing several small lumps of clay. Quickly passing them out to the mission participants, she watched as the clay began to shift. Seconds later everyone held a mirror image of themselves in their hand.

"Right, please place your figure on the table." Ron muttered, his eyes locked on the image of the Leaky Cauldron. "From here on in the teams will be referred to as either the Lions or the Tigers. Lions will be offensive, Tigers defensive. Dean, you'll take the Tigers and place yourselves above the building on brooms. Holding that position until Blaise contacts you with any information imperative to the safety or protection of the Order member." Opening a small envelope, Hermione pulled out several little brooms and handed them to the little figures who immediately took flight, buzzing around the room before positioning themselves above the Leaky Cauldron projection.

"I think he flies better then you Dean." Blaise whispered, watching the miniature figures hovering quietly. Snickers ran through the room at his comment. Dean hissed a response that had laughter erupting from the two teams.

"Quiet please." Ron demanded, immediately the room was silent as everyone's attention returned to the table. "Blaise your team is to go into the Leaky Cauldron under false identities. The Lions will then proceed to blend in with the other patrons. The secondary part of your assignment is reconnaissance. Any information you can gather will hopefully assist us in the locating of Harry and Malfoy. Should, at any time, something appear off, you are to make sure the Order member makes it to safety and that none of the other patrons are injured in any crossfire that may occur." The little figures went into the building and vanished in the crowd of imaginary people.

"That's pretty much it. Very simple, no one should be injured or even need to draw their wands. Are there any questions? No? Alright then, you should all arrive here three nights from now at 6 p.m. You will be further briefed on the mission and receive the supplies you will need to complete the objectives." Hermione instructed, fingers pulling her hood back up to cover her face. "Good night everyone." Chuckles erupted from the group as they moved to leave, vanishing out the door and into the main gathering hall. Hermione waved her wand and dispelled the floating image and collected the lumps of clay resting motionless on the table, returning them to their box. With a last glance about the room, Hermione and Ron touched a small piece of ribbon and portkeyed away.

* * *

Draco was lying sprawled out on the bed, hands tucked beneath his head as he watched the shifting darkness floating above them. Harry had positioned himself likewise on the floor, both ignoring the other as Azkaban came alive around them. Draco wondered if Harry was thinking about what he had told him. Did Harry believe that he was a member of the Order? He could hardly believe it himself but the only way they were getting out of this place was if they worked together. His contemplations were halted by a low humming that seemed to be heading in their direction. Voldemort slid out of the shadows with a final note, his eyes resting thoughtfully on the pair. In his hand a thick chain lay still. However, it seemed to come alive the closer he got to the cell, writhing and grinding against the other links like it had a mind of its own.

"Back already Tom?" Harry asked softly, not even bothering to look at the silent figure awaiting their attention.

"Of course Harry. You didn't think I'd miss our daily walk did you?" Voldemort growled, smiling as he loosed a section of the chain. Draco watched in horror as the chain slid through the bars and wove its way towards Harry. Draco's mouth fell open to warn Harry but the other wizard was already in motion. A swirl of fabric and a massive black paw batted the chain away from the magic collar around the panther's neck. The cat growled as it fought with the chain, claws slicing in frustration as they merely glanced across the cold metal.

Without thought Draco lunged forward, hands trying desperately to free one of the panthers back legs as the chain wound itself around the cat. It was with a sickening click that the chain locked itself onto the collar. Draco allowed his hands to fall away as he scooted away from the animagus. His blue eyes tearing up at the sight of the dejected panther panting on the floor, its eyes void of any emotion. The chain began to tighten and drag the large animal from the cage. Tail lashing in anger the cat dropped his weight backwards and thrashed its head, fighting the pull.

"We'll see you later Draco. Come along now Harry, we'd hate to keep your adoring fans waiting." Voldemort purred, tugging on the chain as he dragged the cat back into the shadows. The panther's claws made an awful hissing sound as they struggled for purchase on the cold stone floor. With a last choked snarl, the panther disappeared into the enveloping darkness.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again.

Dragenphly – I made Draco seem surprised cause its one thing to think something is true but another to actually see and accept it.  
logi – I haven't actually decided what I'm going to do with Dumbledore yet…I suppose I should start figuring that one out, lol.  
firefly12 - I have no idea why they can't see it. lol, chapters will be getting slightly longer as I progress.  
SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns – I'm trying not to twist them too much but sometimes it's hard to keep them really in character.  
Daemon-In-White – lol, glad you like the Pride, they came to me in a spur of the moment idea and I couldn't help but use it.


	6. Telling Tales Part I

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Telling Tales Part I**

Draco sat cross-legged in the center of the large bed, his fingers rubbing black silk while his eyes stared into the surrounding darkness. The reverberating sound of someone approaching had him rising and moving towards the bars. A shadow limped slowly from the darkness, blood sliding over the black fur and dripping onto the floor. Draco gasped as the panther paused before the cell, chains trailing behind him. With a pulse of magic the bars dissolved and allowed the cat to enter the cage, chains releasing as soon as Harry passed through the opening.

"Are you alright?" Draco demanded, hands locked in the fabric of the cloak. The panther swirled before Harry knelt on the stone floor before the blonde, a shaking hand wiping blood from a gash running the length of his forehead.

"Fine." Harry whispered softly, bracing a hand on one of the chairs before pushing himself to his feet. He seated himself in a small chair next to the dark wooded desk, hands gently pulling a pitcher of water closer. Dipping his hands into the cool water, he sighed in relief as the cold water soothed small cuts marring the backs of his hands.

"What happened then?" Draco asked, dropping to his knees next to the desk and staring at the swirling pink water dripping into the large basin.

"People in here don't like me much." Harry murmured, pulling a drawer open and rifling through the papers and cloths littering its interior.

"The Saviour of the wizarding world? Isn't everyone supposed to adore you?" Draco wondered out loud, fingers pulling on a loose thread dangling from Harry's cloak.

"I'm the reason they're here in the first place. If I had been there, none of this would have happened." Harry whispered, a green face cloth pulled from between a wad of papers buried in the drawer. The cloth was pushed beneath the waters surface, and whirled around slightly before being withdrawn. Wringing the wet material out, Harry pressed it to his forehead and leaned back closing his eyes. Silence reined as Harry rested and Draco contemplated Harry's words.

* * *

The members of the Order of the Phoenix settled into the small room off the kitchen with teacups in their hands. The burrow was packed with so many members in attendance but it could have been empty for the all the noise they were making. The kitchen door thumped open and noise filled the house as Fred and George Weasley came thumping into the room. Both widened their blue eyes in apparent shock. The Order stirred as they stared at the pair.

"Oops, sorry," Fred started jovially.

"Didn't realize anyone was here, "George stated cheerfully.

"Just came to get something from our room," Fred said grinning happily,

"Nice seeing you all again though." With that the two vanished up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. A moment later a loud crack indicated the twins apparation from the house.

"Well, I can promise that we won't be disturbed again." Molly whispered, cheeks reddening as all the members of the Order turned to look at her. Her fingers played nervously with the thin handle on her cup.

"Alright. Tomorrow, Severus, you'll attend a meeting with one of the Death Eater spies. It's your job to get as much information as possible while trying to discover the location where Harry and Draco are being kept." Remus Lupin stated, leaning against one of the walls. His eyes were shadowed as he stared absently into the small fire burning in the hearth.

"We're sure you'll be prepared Severus but we must remind you to use extreme caution. We have no idea what they're up to or where they have spies placed. The Leaky Cauldron is safe but you never know when there might be a raid." Arthur Weasley said from his place near a small window. The moon was full and shone down brightly on the garden outside, flowers in full bloom waving in the slight breeze. Nods filled the room, they all agreed on one thing: you could never be too safe these days.

* * *

"Tell me your story Draco." Harry murmured, green cloth resting over his upturned face, the words muffled. He sat completely still and listened to the even breathing of Draco as his words were contemplated.

"What do I get out of it?" Draco finally asked, shifting where he sat on the floor next to the desk. His fingers tracing slow patterns on the floor beside him.

"What do you want?" Returned Harry, removing the cloth from his face and dropping it back into the bowl. The darkness around them pressed in, as if holding its breath while waiting for the young wizards answer.

"Out of here." Draco responded slowly, knowing that he asked the impossible of Harry. Harry chuckled dryly as he stood and limped towards the bed, every movement causing pain to shoot up his back.

"Besides that." Harry murmured as he dropped back onto the soft velvet, sighing in relief as the blankets cradled him. "Perhaps a story? Or an answer?"

"A story?" Draco whispered softly, his fingers quickening their invisible design. One pale eyebrow rose as the blonde turned his head to look in the direction of the bed. " I do believe I want a story Harry. I want the story of how you were stolen from your bed in the middle of the night." Draco stated, an underlying sense of victory lying within his words.

"Ah, but I was never in my bed that night." He whispered suggestively, waiting for Draco to rise to the bait.

"What do you mean you weren't in your bed that night!" Draco shouted, whipping around and staring open mouthed at the boy-who-lived.

"I'll tell you my story but then you have to tell me yours." Harry stated his head burrowing into the soft pillow. The loud thud of boots halted the conversation as a pair of guards marched by, pausing to peer into the cage and check that Harry and Draco hadn't killed each other yet.

"Deal, you have to go first though." Draco mumbled, watching the retreating forms of the guards as they continued down the nearest cellblock.

"I don't think you'd have it any other way." Harry sat up slowly, rearranging the bed covers so he could see Draco without making his back hurt worse then it already did. He stared at the blonde for several minutes, his thoughts turning and memories consuming him.

"Well?" Draco hissed anxiously, eyes glued on the dark haired wizard sitting above him.

"I'm trying to decide where to start." Grumbled Harry, hands sliding through his hair. Tugging on the dark locks, his mind raced as he tried to figure out where to start.

* * *

The white stone manor sat silent, the stones glowing beneath the light of the moon. Flowers in the garden swirled softly, the wind pulling on their stems. Reds, blues, yellows, and pinks all blended together in a massive maze of colour that seemed to have no reason or known pattern. A light glowed softly from behind one of the windows, the only sign that there were people within the house.

The library was warm and comfortable. Books lined the shelves and were stacked in tidy piles against the walls. A fire blazed in the hearth and candles hovered in various spots, illuminating certain books that the Pride might need for tomorrows mission. Hermione sat in a chair before the fire across from Ron, Ginny sitting on an over stuffed pillow next to her brother. All of them stared into the flames, each locked within their own thoughts as they waited for an important message. One of the windows swung open softly, turning the heads of the trio waiting patiently. An owl glided through the opening, its feathers snow white marked with hints of black. Hooting softly, it landed on the perch next to the heavy cedar desk.

"I'll get it." Ginny said softly, rising and moving towards the desk, its top littered with papers and plans as well as a thick coating of dust. No one in the Pride touched that desk. It was Harry's desk and they were afraid to disturb it, as if touching it would wipe away some part of him that still remained.

"Hello Hedwig." She muttered as she smoothed the owl's feathers with one hand, the other slipping the small piece of parchment free from its leg. The owl clicked its beak before launching itself back into the air, disappearing into the waiting darkness. The window closed with a thud, the lock sliding home as the manor set about strengthening its defenses for the night.

"Here Hermione." The note was passed and opened carefully. Hermione sighed softly before tossing the parchment into the welcoming blaze.

"The twins put one of their gadgets in place. They say we can expect the Order to be represented by Professor Snape." Hermione murmured, eyes slipping closed as she leaned her head back against the chair. Opening them slowly she peered up at the ceiling and watched the moving painting that had been painted there.

"Damn." Ron grumbled unhappily, his arms crossing across his chest as he sulked. "So we're still going ahead with the mission tomorrow? I mean we could just let him go on the off chance he's so greasy he'd just slide right out of the Death Eater's hands?" Ron muttered hopefully.

"Would Harry do something like that?" Ginny demanded, her eyes narrowing on her brother.

"No." He sighed as he slumped deeper into the chair. Eyes staring out the darkened window as the first pinks of rain tapped against the glass.

"Then you have your answer." Hermione said standing and stretching, "we should get back to the castle before something happens." All three nodded before taking hold of their charms and portkeying back to the castle. The manor shivered with magic, the candles in the library went out and floated into a small cupboard standing open. Any windows that were open closed slowly, locks clicking and magical wards snapping into place. House elf's appeared and began to clean the sprawling house, straightening and cleaning as they went from room to room. A small shed in the back glowed softly before a little door opened. Low growls and snarls announced the release of the guard animals. Under the slightly cloudy sky, the shining manor prepared itself for a night appearing as a normal residence.

* * *

The cell was silent as Harry though about where to begin, the shuffling and huffing of the blonde telling him he'd better start soon. With a sigh, he bit his lip and retuned his attention to the blonde.

"Scared?" Draco questioned, starring at the mop of thick black hair adorning Harry's head.

"Of course not…I just don't know where to start." Harry muttered, glaring at the other wizard.

"Start the night you supposedly went missing from your bed." Draco ordered, cuddling his chin into his cupped hands. Harry snorted at the order but figured that was as good of a place to start as any.

"I was- am a member of a small organization-" "The DA!" Draco snapped quickly.

"No, now be quiet or I won't finish the story." Harry muttered, fingers tugging on the blankets he sat among. "We came together at first to learn and train but then we watched old Tommy become more defiant. His actions more deadly and destructive. I watched as the Ministry did nothing. The Aurors attempts to control him were laughable. The Order just wasn't strong enough, no matter what they did he always came back stronger then before. They failed, even under the leadership of Albus Dumbledore." Harry murmured quietly, he smiled sadly as he looked into the darkness around them. A dry cough echoed from beyond the pale light, the only sign they weren't alone in their little world.

"I went to Albus and asked if he would allow some of us to help the Order. He said no, over and over. I begged and pleaded but he said it was too dangerous. So we took the DA a step further, we spread our wings and flew. It was very surprising how well we did that night. We wanted to do more but no one would accept the assistance of a bunch of students. So we began a new and improved version of the Order. New spells, new ideas, and muggle technology that pureblood wizards will never understand. We had the advantage over everyone else. We could spy and gather information faster then the Order ever could." Harry said grinning, his eyes shone happily as he recalled the early days and simple missions they'd began their career with.

"Continue." Draco breathed leaning forward, the black cloak rippling in his hands.

"You remember the information the Order was receiving, how they always seemed to get last minute directions to Death Eater attacks? It was us who made sure they got that information. Our little club expanded, grew from twenty to seventy-six, perhaps even more. I used to call the meetings and have everyone meet in the Room of Requirement but it grew to small, was no longer acceptable for our meetings. I went and purchased several properties under an alias. They were converted into Headquarters where we would be able to meet without fear of discovery."

"You actually bought property?" Draco said in shock, eyes wide at the prospect of a boy as young as Harry owning his own house.

"I had too, nowhere else was safe for us to meet. We used portkeys to get back and forth. Then one night I received some information that one of the safe houses had been compromised. I chose to ignore the information and called the meeting anyway." Harry ran his hands over his face, looking away from Draco's pale eyes.

"It was a small meeting with only the leaders of the different sections there. We were attacked, Death Eaters apparated into the surrounding garden. The wards held for a few seconds, long enough for me to activate the portkeys. I was to slow though, they had me before I could even raise my wand." The pair sat quietly as they pondered everything that had occurred.

"Well…it could have been worse." Draco stated, eyes resting on Harry.

"How could it have been any worse?" Harry demanded angrily. Draco contemplated the question for a moment before grinning and looking at Harry.

"You could have been caught with your pants around your ankles?" Draco offered. For a moment the cell was completely quiet, then Harry burst into laughter.

"I suppose that would have been worse Draco." Harry snorted, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "There was no epic battle, no great war fought in the middle of Diagon Alley. I was tossed in here and forced to watch as everything we'd worked to put in here was loosed. Soon the cells began to fill with good witches and wizards and I was believed dead." Harry finished with a small smile; his eyes held an eerie shimmer. "You're a member of the Lion's Pride!" Draco whispered softly, putting all the facts together in his head.

"No, I am the Lion. It's your turn Draco."

* * *

Draco drew in a deep breath as he looked at Harry sitting expectantly before him. There was a loud noise and then a several Death Eaters emerged from the darkness. They crowded around the cell, shining eyes past pale masks. He moved unconsciously to stand in the center of the cell, eyes narrowing at the small chuckles that spilled out of the shadowed figures.

"Does this look like a zoo to you?" He snarled, his fingers clenching into fists as the figures pointed and whispered among themselves.

"Mind your manners traitor!" One of the Death Eaters hissed. "You've got mail Potter." A piece of parchment was tossed between the bars and floated across to land in Harry's lap. Fingers closed around the golden parchment. "See you later Potter, traitor." With that the small group, turned and headed back into the darkness, ignoring the hiss of anger that Draco loosed.

"Well what does it say?" He demanded loudly, ignoring Harry's chuckle. The letter was opened carefully, the crinkle of parchment loud in the now barren area.

"We're invited." Harry read.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. Hopefully this first part cleared up a little, Draco's story will appear in the next chapter. Thanks again.

scardi – If Harry had of attacked Voldemort he would have been injured by both the chains and the Death Eater guards.  
Dreamer of Destiny – Hope this chapter clears up most of your questions and the next one answers the rest.  
kikasspunk93 – The chapters will get longer. The Order is still a bit shy about accepting the assistance of the Pride because they are a tad bit better then them I suppose. Draco's assistance in escaping will be necessary and Harry will accept everything Draco has to offer, it'll just take several chapters for him to realize it.  
darkmarkgirl – It'll probably be light Slash, love but nothing really physical will occur in the actual writing.


	7. Telling Tales Part II

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Telling Tales Part II**

Draco sat in front of Harry, his eyes distant as his mind searched through old memories. So many different tales all rolled into one, each connecting and influencing the one after it. Pale eyes returned to the piece of parchment resting in Harry's hands. They were invited?

"I want to know what we're invited too!" Draco demanded, his face screwed up in a look of complete defiance. Harry's soft chuckle filled the cell as he watched Draco, the invitation resting in his lap. "I won't tell you my story!" He snarled, trying to blackmail the other wizard into giving up the information he wanted.

"Nope, not telling you what its for until you tell me how you ended up in the Order of the Phoenix. They aren't exactly letting everyone join, I want to know what made you different." Harry's soft whisper filled the cell, his emerald eyes shimmering slightly.

"I could just take it from you." Threatened Draco, leaning forward and putting his face closer to Harry's in an effort to quicken the other boy's decision. The other wizard drew back and smirked, the parchment clutched in one hand as the other was placed firmly in the center of Draco's chest.

"I suppose I'll just have to put it somewhere for safe keeping then, hm?" Harry purred, waving the butter coloured invitation under Draco's nose. Draco's mouth dropped open in shock before he lunged at the temptation. Before his hand could close around the letter it was pulled out of his reach and then jammed down the front of Harry's pants. Face reddening in anger, he sat back and glared at Harry.

"That was mature Potter. Very mature." Draco muttered unhappily, his eyes on the current location of the invitation that would gnaw at him for the rest of the night.

"Well I figured the chances of you shoving your hand down my pants were slightly less then those if I'd just put it in my pocket." Harry informed him before turning around and rearranging the blankets and pillow. Draco narrowed his eyes at the other wizard's ploy.

"You just want me to put my hand down your pants Potter," he growled, his face taking on the famous Malfoy sneer. He watched in confusion as Harry continued to settle himself on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed, what does it look like I'm doing?" Harry murmured, flopping into a comfortable position and hauling the blankets over him before heaving a deep sigh.

"You can't go to sleep! You have to tell me where we're invited!" He growled, dropping the dark cloak and tugging on the blanket Harry had wrapped around himself. When Harry failed to move, he sat back to sulk, arms crossed over his chest.

"All you have to do is tell me about the Order." Harry whispered sleepily, pulling the blanket back into position. Draco eyed the other wizard carefully, thinking deeply about his options. Rolling his eyes he curled his lip before standing and shoving Harry over. Harry groaned but allowed himself to be pushed further to the far side of the bed. Draco glared at the napping Harry, wondering what it would take to figure out where they were invited. Dropping onto the bed next to Harry, Draco reached down and scooped up the fallen cloak and draped it over himself, inhaling deeply, he drifted into sleep.

* * *

The white manor shimmered red under the setting sun. The house looked extremely busy, the loud buzz of voices sliding through open windows and seeming to breathe life into the surrounding gardens. Doors slammed and audible crashes could be heard. The individuals living next to the famed Ice Manor, wondered if the place was truly haunted. During the day, the house sat quietly as if uninhabited but during the night everything changed. A loud crash and the sound of shattering glass echoed over the grounds, setting small birds into the air.

"Anyone who doesn't need to be here please leave!" Ron roared, hands clenched into fists as he glared down at the broken plate lying at his feet. The house went silent as the members of the Pride turned and looked at the enraged red head. The house seemed to shudder before several doors popped into existence, the pale wood gleaming as they swung open in invitation. "Thank you." He muttered, patting one of the walls without thought.

"Could the Lions and Tigers please report to their assigned rooms for the final briefing." Hermione called, waving her wand over the broken china. Even as the glass was vanishing she turned her attention back to the mass of students standing before her. Doing a quick head count she nodded and caught the eye of Pansy, "Can you take your group upstairs and prepare the hospital in case anything goes wrong?"

"Certainly Hermione." Pansy said, smiling at the other witch before waving her group into motion. The students with healing skills, glided from the room, black robes casting them in shadows as they began the long climb to the third floor.

"Thank you!" Hermione called, giving Ron a push towards the corridor that led towards the small meeting rooms. "Pull yourself together Ron, this is a very important mission. For all we know Harry's life rests on the information we gain tonight."

"I know, but some times it's too much. How the hell Harry put up with so many people running rampant around his house is something I will never understand." Ron grumbled, pausing outside a door with a picture of tiger resting to the left of it. Shaking his head, he gave a quick grin before pushing into the room and immediately calling for silence. Pacing back and forth before the quiet group, he chewed his lip before drawing himself up and turning to face the team sitting before him.

"You all know the importance of this mission. I shouldn't have to remind any of you of that. You're going to go out there tonight and do your best. Remember the training and magic we've given you to work with. Nothing should go wrong, it would be completely unacceptable should something go wrong that would directly influence the results we hope to achieve." Ron stated, eyes locking with certain members of the group who were known to pull stupid stunts that could possibly endanger the rest of the team. Nodding at Dean, he opened a cabinet and withdrew a velvet bag. Spilling its contents cross the table, he ran a hand over the small stones braided through hemp. "The communicators haven't been activated yet but should come on in several minutes. Please make sure you don't lose them and save any jokes or stories you have until you return to the base, I want you keeping the frequency clear at all times." Ron watched as each member grabbed one of the small necklaces and fastened it carefully about their necks.

"As for the portkeys, they have been given out to the usual individuals. Should at any time the sign to retreat be given you are to immediately report to the nearest portkey holder." Dean tossed out, fingers playing with the device dangling from his neck.

"That's right, now for your favourite part..." Ron smiled as his hand closed on the red cloth that had been lying along the back table. Tearing it away dramatically, he chuckled at the sighs and groans emitted from the Tigers as they stroked the wooden handles of the brooms. Black on black, they whispered of speed and power. They were a newer version of the fleet racing broom, with speed and strength they could handle almost any situation the Pride had found themselves in "Take care of them gentlemen, and remember your mission." The sudden hum of magic brought the communicators to life, signaling the beginning of the mission.

Raising his broom, Dean looked at his team. "For Harry."

"For Harry!" The Tigers bellowed, brooms held aloft.

"Good luck guys." Ron whispered softly, leaning against the wall as the group straddled their brooms and vanished with a sharp crack. His blue eyes drifted shut as the overwhelming silence reached him. Standing suddenly, he walked out of the room and towards the kitchens; at least he'd be able to have a snack without having to fend off a dozen people.

* * *

Draco lay staring up into the darkness hovering above him. Harry muttered next to him and rolled over, pressing his face into Draco's side. Freezing, he glared down at the dark haired wizard. Moving slowly, he shifted closer and raised a pale hand, fingers' gently brushing dark locks away from the sleeping wizards forehead. Tugging the cloak closer to him, he considered his current circumstances. He would lose nothing telling Harry what had happened to him. After all, the possibility they would make it out of there alive was small. Nodding to himself, he turned over and seized Harry's shoulder, shaking the other none to gently.

"Wake up Harry!" He hissed, smirking as Harry groaned and attempted to pull the blankets over his head. Thinking of Harry's earlier performance, he smiled before sliding a finger into his mouth and then inserting it into Harry's ear. He jerked back when Harry sat up and slapped at the side of his head. Sleep glazed eyes peered questioningly at him, before sliding closed and settling back down under the blankets.

"What was that for?" Harry muttered, one hand rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm telling you my story, now pay attention." Draco purred in satisfaction, smirking at the whimper Harry emitted. "My Father always supported Voldemort's beliefs, the whole pureblood's should rule and everyone else should perish thing. I was expected to follow in his footsteps and so I did. Mother never seemed very happy with what Father was doing but she couldn't do anything to prevent him from continuing. She got so mad at seeing what he was doing she went to the Order of the Phoenix and begged for help; Dumbledore gave it. Mother went rogue and began passing information onto the Order but someone found out and told on her. She was dragged before Voldemort in front of all his supporters. He broke her wand and had her beaten within an inch of her life, then sent a party to drop her in the middle of the forest. I was part of the group. I had to leave my own mother for the animals, Potter." Draco murmured, his hands covering his face as he tried to close off the images dancing behind his eyes. The choked cough Harry gave had him raising a pale eyebrow and glaring.

"I'm so sorry Draco." Harry whispered softly, one hand reaching out to rest on Draco's shoulder in a show of comfort. Draco snuffled and dragged Harry's cloak beneath his nose, ignoring the wince the other gave.

"I can't forget the look on her face, she was so close to death and I had to leave her there. You could hear the wolves just waiting for us to leave and they were laughing about it. My mother is dead, and I helped kill her." Draco whispered in a haunted voice, the pain he felt obvious. "So I pretended it had never happened, but Pansy and Blaise were spooked. They'd seen what had happened to my mother and were worried about their own families. They tried to talk me into coming with them when they left but I couldn't, I couldn't leave my Father; even if it was his stupidity that got us involved in the first place. The last mission they were supposed to go on wasn't really a mission. It was a trick to get them alone. They were supposed to be portkeying to an orphanage or some such institution. Instead they ended up in the middle of a forest, Blaise and Pansy were killed the same way as my mother." Draco trailed off as he remembered saying no to the pair's attempts to get him to join them. "That's when I'd had enough. I went to Dumbledore and explained the situation." He stopped there, lying quietly as pondered everything that had happened. Draco felt Harry shift next to him and turned his head to watch the other wizard make himself more comfortable.

"What did Dumbledore do?" Harry whispered softly, pressing the side of his face into the pillow.

"Well, right when he was about to give me an answer an owl arrived. He read the note then sat quietly before tossing the parchment into the fire, he wrote me a letter and told me to give it to Professor McGonagall. Then he escorted me from his office and that was the last time I ever saw him." Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry sat up, the sheets drifting to pool at his waist.

"No." Harry murmured softly before whirling around and attempting to grab Draco by the shoulders. Draco jerked back at Harry's movement and seized him by the forearms, rolling on top of him and pinning him to the bed. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both tense and nervous about the others actions. "What happened then Draco, I need to know."

"You could have asked." Draco grumbled before slowly releasing Harry and sitting up, retaining his position above the other. "Next thing we knew, Voldemort launched a full scale attack. Everyone was told you and Dumbledore were dead and there was nothing we could do to prove he was lying. He took over completely. The schools, the banks, Diagon Alley, everything. There was never really a battle...it just happened. I mean he kept everything going but placed certain restrictions on them." Draco trailed off at the look on Harry's face. "You didn't know?"

"Old Tommy told me something like that but I didn't believe him. I mean with Dumbledore out there I figured everything would be alright." Harry whispered softly, eyes closing as he dropped his head back onto the pillow. Draco felt his heart tug at the sad look creeping across his cellmates face. His hands began to gently rub Harry's arms as he rolled off of him and pulled him closer, tucking the dark haired head beneath his chin.

"It's alright, Harry. You couldn't have known." Draco whispered softly, hands caressing slowly in an effort to soothe and comfort. "So much needless death, your parents, my mother, Blaise, Pansy-"

"Um...Draco? About Blaise and Pansy..."

* * *

The rain sleeted down, sending small streams of water gliding down the dark cloaks and dripping off of stiff fingers. Shaking in discomfort, the sleek golden lion stalked from the front of the cloak and vanished inside one the small pockets adorning the front of the dark material. Dean sat silently on his broom, shivering at the cold wind whipping his black cloak against his legs. The Leaky Cauldron glowed like a single star in a pool of darkness, people moving in and out of the pub. Looking around, he gave a light hand signal and watched as the first member of his team nodded and repeated the signal to the Pride member on the other side of them. Nodding at seeing his order being followed, he dropped his broom down slowly, eyes scanning the streets below him. Placing a single finger on the communication stone around his neck, he began to issue his orders.

_I want everyone watching for the Death Eater patrol, we know they'll show up. Look at the crowd down there, there's bound to be a brawl sooner or later. Head's up and eye's open guys, this ones for Harry_. Dean smiled at the internal whoops greeting his words. Tightening his fingers around the shaft of the broom he sat on, his eyes darted over the masses drifting through the darkness beneath him.

_Dean, I've got something. Looks like a DE patrol, maybe around five of them._ A member of the Pride called across the communication link.

_We've got problems! I've got another five heading in through a back alley_.

_Five more just apparated in across from the front door._ Another voice hollered, sounding slightly distressed. Dean shook his head and released the tight grip he had around his broom, feeling the warm wood hum with power. Spinning around neatly, he gave a motion with his hand and sent his broom into a dive, giving one last yell over the communicator.

_Blaise, we've got company!_

* * *

Dumbledore was pulled stiffly down a hall, the chains he wore jangling softly with every step he took. It was no surprise to him when he was dragged into a large dining hall. Rain pounded against the wall of glass over looking the sea, sending small rivulets racing down the glass. A bright flash illuminated the outside landscape and in the distance, Azkaban stood lonely and strong. Even on the calmest of nights, the prison seemed to rest in its personal pool of darkness as if even the moonlight feared to tread upon it.

"Evening Albus, how are you this fine night?" Voldemort called across the room. Dumbledore turned slowly, feeling the pain seep up his spine from staying in the same position to long. The Dark Lord was seated comfortably on a velvet chair, a glass of dark wine resting in one hand as he stared into the night. "Nothing to say? That's alright, I have more then enough news to keep this conversation going for several hours."

"Yes, I believe you would. Running a whole world is very difficult isn't it, so many problems to deal with." Dumbledore stated dryly, limping across the room to sit down in the hard chair a few feet from the imposing figure.

"You have no idea but lets forget about that for now and get onto the good stuff. A little bird brought me a breadcrumb several nights ago. Supposedly I have yet another traitor in my ranks. A meeting between an Order member and this spy is supposed to be occurring this very evening. I assumed you'd want to be present when my Death Eaters brought the little pair of renegades in. Even as I speak, the Leaky Cauldron is being marched on. Twenty of my best Death Eaters against one of your little fledglings and a traitorous snake, I'm guessing it won't be that big of a battle." Voldemort all but purred as he took a delicate sip of his wine. His soulless eyes sparkled with an unholy light as he chuckled softly. Raising his glass in a silent toast to the night, he turned his attention back to Dumbledore, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thank you Tom, but no. I would like to return to my cell now, if that could be arranged." Albus whispered quietly, hands clenched into fists in his lap. He rose slowly when guards surrounded him and dragged him from the room, ignoring the merry good bye Voldemort gave him as he left. Shuffling down the hall, he leaned heavily against one of his guards, praying that perhaps this time the bad weather would keep the Order members tucked safely in their beds.

* * *

A/N: First, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. Second, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review and I promise it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up.

Kikasspunk93 - lol, Glad you like my Pride and everything should really start to heat up in chapter 8.  
Dragenphly - lol, I'm happy you're liking it.


	8. When Lions and Tigers Play

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 8 - When Lions and Tigers Play **

Harry chewed his lip as the gentle stroking slowed. Already missing the feeling, he rolled over so he could peer up into Draco's sad eyes. The blonde watched him questioningly, trying to decipher Harry's words.

"What about Pansy and Blaise?" Draco asked softly, making Harry shiver slightly before drawing a deep breath and mustering his courage.

"Well, you see, they're alive." He squeaked out, eyes closing as if he expected to be struck by an insulted Draco. The darkness seemed to close in around them, making the silence crushing.

"No Harry. Pansy and Blaise are dead, my father told me and he was one of the ones who was sent on the true mission." Draco began to argue, stopping when a hand was placed lightly over his mouth. Harry's green eyes were wide as he shook his head and tried to figure out how to prove he was telling the truth. Moving his hand, he returned to chewing his lip. The blue-gray eyes watching him guardedly made him stir before settling deeper under the blankets.

"I, well not actually me but someone from the Pride but its still the same-"

"You're babbling Harry." Draco muttered, fingers threading through the black hair. Harry sighed and dropped his head back against the blondes shoulder.

"I know." Harry whispered unhappily, closing his eyes and trying to relax back into his original position. "It's hard though. We got some information about a few of the younger Death Eaters wanting out so we decided to extend a helping hand. There was nothing we could do about the beating...that was beyond our skills. We hoped they'd follow their normal routine and dump the bodies for the wolves. There was so much blood." He trailed off, closing his eyes against the memory. Sometimes, even after they had healed, he would look at them and see the blood running down their faces and the pain reflected in glazed eyes.

"But they're alive?" Draco said softly, a slight quiver in his voice. Harry raised a hand and rubbed the other's shoulder in a comforting gesture, pretending to ignore the shimmer of tears in blue eyes he continued.

"It took a lot of work to heal them but we managed to get the assistance of a good team. I couldn't let them go for fear that someone might find out where our headquarters were so I gave them a couple of options. They chose to remain in the country and assist the Pride in bringing about the downfall of Voldemort." Harry finished quietly, eyes downcast against the glimmer of hope beginning to sparkle in Draco's blue orbs. His stroking slowed as the warmth and recent injuries lulled him to sleep. He was unaware of the tears sliding over pale skin, falling to land lightly on his tanned flesh.

* * *

Blaise turned his head slightly and pulled the hood of his plain black cloak down, shielding his face from anyone who might recognize him. His hand absently spun the empty cup on the table as his eyes searched the room. Making eye contact with several Pride members he nodded slightly before sliding from the booth he had commandeered. Gliding towards the bar, he leaned gracefully against the worn wood while pretending to wait for Tom to take his order. 

_Anyone noticed anything interesting yet?_ Blaise murmured, eyes searching for any sign of danger.

_I've got nothing._ A Pride member whispered softly, voice full of the boredom the whole team was most likely feeling. A murmured consensus made him sigh, he had homework to finish and at this rate they would be here all night. A cool gust of damp air swept into the bar when the door opened. The cloaked figure stood in the doorway for a moment before heading towards the booth Blaise had abandoned.

_Heads up everyone. Target Number One has just arrived._ A voice called eagerly over the link, obviously feeling the beginnings of an adrenaline rush that often came with this sort of mission.

_Target Number Two has entered through the back door and is proceeding towards Target Number One._ Another voice responded quietly. Blaise took a sip of the drink before him and hooked a leg over the bar stool next to him before perching himself elegantly on the dark wood. His eyes traced the path of the tall figure stalking towards the booth, tensing as the first figure rose in greeting. Shaking hands, both appeared nervous as they glanced about before leaning close, hooded heads inches apart.

_Lion Three, please make sure all recording devices are working, we need that-._

_Blaise we've got company!_ Dean's voice screamed through his head making him wince before sitting up straight on the stool, hand already sliding up his sleeve to close around the wand resting there.

_What's the situation out there?_ He demanded, pushing his drink away and giving the signal for the rest of the team to prepare for battle. His cloak seemed to shiver around him and he frowned before placing a hand on the charm hanging from his neck.

_Approximately twenty Death Eaters all moving in from different directions._ Dean responded after a short pause.

_Can you hold them off?_ Blaise whispered hurriedly, eyes still locked on the pair hissing furiously back and forth at each other.

_Possibly but I can't promise you anything at this point in time. We should also take into account the chances of Target One and Target Two both making it too safety. I'm thinking that someone found out about this meeting and told Voldemort. This isn't just any other DE patrol._ Dean tossed out, stating what Blaise had already been thinking. Blaise chewed his lip unhappily before tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

_Alright then. Let's go to Plan B._ Blaise hissed softly, standing and stretching before shaking out the folds of his cloak. His movements drew the attention of the whispering targets, making both freeze and peer at him while trying to decide if he was a threat. Blaise was unconsciously aware of the rest of his team rising and doing the same, all hands reaching for wands before the other closed around the charm that would reveal who they really were.

* * *

Dean swore softly and waved his hand, drawing the attention of his team. He knew Blaise was getting ready to switch to Plan B so he also had to change the tactics of his own team. Plan B meant they were going into evasive maneuvers combined with small defensive spats as well as more danger then they had originally wanted. 

_All of you heard Blaise and know the situation. We can't guarantee the safety of the Targets so we have to remove them from the equation entirely. Our job is to cover their backs and make sure they get to safety before we portkey out. Any questions?_ Dean asked quietly, one hand clenched around the shaft of the broom while the other searched for his wand. Raising his wand he looked around and nodded at the Tigers hovering just below him. Wands were drawn and playful salutes given as the team broke into smaller groups and slid into the darkness, taking up positions above the waiting Death Eaters.

_Good luck everyone, remember to remain close to your portkey holder for quick withdrawal from battle. Also, should you be injured, drop out of the fight and report to the hospital at headquarters._ Deans gave his last orders before taking a deep breath and glancing at the pair of Pride members floating to either side of him, with a flashing grin he tipped his broom and dove down into the darkness. The night reached up and swallowed the black-cloaked figures as they fell from the sky onto their deadly prey.

* * *

Draco lay on his back, eyes staring blankly into the darkness surrounding the cell. His arms tightened around Harry as the other wizard mumbled something and tried to roll away. He gently stroked the dark hair from Harry's forehead, relieved when he stilled and settled back into a deep sleep. Blaise and Pansy were alive, it was more then he had ever hoped for. He had never thought that they would actually make it out of Voldemort's service and live to speak about it. The low sound of shuffling feet had him tensing slightly before rolling to his side, taking Harry with him. 

"Draco, stop moving." Harry whimpered as he started to resettle himself, head seeking its former position on Draco's shoulder. Draco rolled his eyes but continued to search the darkness, tensing as the shuffling grew closer. His eyes widened when the lone figure staggered from the shadows, faded orange robes concealing the obviously emaciated body.

"Well boy, I see you still have your fine looks." Madame Mauklin said haggardly, her eyes dim as she glowered at him. Draco shook Harry in an effort to waken him, surprised when Harry grumbled and flipped over onto his stomach, burying his face in the blankets. "Don't bother. He needs the sleep to heal and regain the strength he used today." The old woman said wisely, one hand pushing at the tangled hair spilling over her shoulder.

"Madame Malkin?" Draco asked stupidly, blushing when the witch cackled at the stunned look on his face.

"I'm the best robe maker in the country, young Malfoy. Voldemort only wants the best and I fit the bill. It is my job to make sure he is dressed in the latest fashion and the most expensive fabrics." Shaking her head, she continued her approach, pausing only to let the bars shimmer out of existence before entering the cell. Her sad eyes rested on Harry's inert form as he slumbered peacefully, one hand wrapped around a lock of blonde hair.

"Why are you here?" Draco wondered out loud, watching with a raised eyebrow as Madame Malkin mumbled to herself and patted the pockets of her robes. The witch glanced up at him in consideration before returning to her search, smiling when she withdrew a magic measuring tape.

"Why, dear boy, I'm here to get your measurements of course." She smiled at him, and gestured at him to stand up. Draco eyed her warily, one hand reaching out to rest in the center of Harry's back. Harry, unaware of what was occurring in his peaceful state, rolled over and snuggled up against Draco.

"And why exactly do you need my measurements?" Draco demanded questioningly, one arm wrapping around Harry in a protective movement. The witch crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the pair, one foot tapping the floor impatiently.

"For the Ball, now hurry up. I have other important business I need to deal with and can't waste my time in idle chat." Malkin announced loudly. Harry groaned softly and rolled over, one eye sliding open to stare blurrily at the witch standing in the center of his cell.

"Evening Madame Malkin." He grumbled, before starting to pull the dark blanket over his head.

"What Ball!" Draco hollered, tired of the abrupt answers he was being given. Harry stilled and popped his head out from under the blankets, the crinkle of paper loud as he moved. Madame Malkin snorted and approached the bed, tape measure floating slightly behind her as it waited patiently for her orders.

"Why, the First Annual Death Eater Ball." The old witch said, snapping her fingers and watching as the measuring device shot over the bed and began to take Draco's measurements. Ignoring the low hum, he peered down at Harry who was now clutching a piece of parchment in one hand. Draco recognized it as the paper they had been arguing over earlier, the invitation Harry had shoved down his pants.

"You had that down your pants, there's no way I'm touching it now." Draco sneered, nodding farewell to the witch who had pulled a quill and parchment from a pocket and was writing quickly as she shuffled from the cell.

"Good bye boys." She called over her shoulder as she faded into the darkness, fully consumed by the blackness that Draco had come to hate. Draco returned his gaze to the invitation Harry was holding.

"Fine, I'll read it to you but then I get to sleep." Harry muttered tiredly, ignoring the sneer Draco was attempting to hold.

Mister Harry Potter and Guest,

You have been Invited to the First Annual Death Eater Ball.

The Ball will begin at 7:45 on Saturday, November 5.

Formal clothing is required

Dark Mark and Invitation must be presented upon arrival

Voldemort, The Dark Lord.

Draco stared at Harry in open-mouthed shock. Voldemort was having a party? He closed his mouth slowly and eyed the parchment resting limply in Harry's hand. Gritting his teeth, he extended his hand and gently took the parchment.

"I can't believe that old nut is having a party." Draco grumbled, ignoring Harry's snort as the other wizard burrowed back under the blankets.

"Sleeping now." Harry whispered into the pillow, hands fisting the covers beneath his chin. Draco nodded and dropped the invitation over the side of the bed, snuggling up against Harry's back while wondering what Voldemort was thinking. His eyes drifted closed as he pressed his face into the nape of Harry's neck, allowing sleep to take him under.

* * *

Blaise felt the comforting warmth of magic as his robes began to shift, thick gold mane crawling its way around the hood. The gold lion snarled into existence over his heart, lashing its tail as it shook the thick fur circling its neck. The bar was silent for a moment as the patrons gazed in shock at the Pride members standing proudly around the room. 

"I would like everyone to remain calm." Blaise announced, one hand signaling two Pride members forward. The pair flowed towards the booth where the Order member and the Death Eater Spy were sitting, both tensed and prepared for battle. "There are several Death Eater patrols surrounding this location, I suggest you all apparate home or pick up your wand and prepare for battle." There were several low pops as witches and wizards fled the Leaky Cauldron. Nodding his head, he turned back towards the booth and stared thoughtfully at the men sitting there. Blaise tapped his wand on the bar top and observed the sparkle of magic produced by the movement.

"I'm afraid the pair of you are going to have to come with us." Blaise stated, raising his eyes and observing the pair intently. A sharp explosion had everyone taking cover behind tables. The door flew open and slammed against the far wall, shattering bottles and glasses. A Death Eater strode in through the portal, masked face glancing about as he searched for the target of his attack. Taking one step into the bar he was struck from behind by a spell, sending him crashing to the floor. Blaise lunged towards the booth, snorting to himself when he heard the distant voice of Dean screaming obscenities at the attacking Death Eaters. Crashing into the pair, he dragged them to the floor. Hoods fell back revealing the identities of the cloaked figures, for one moment all three were quiet as they stared at each other.

"Severus?"

"Lucius?"

"Blaise, pleasure to see you both here tonight. We need to leave now." That said, he grabbed the sleeves of their cloaks and activated the portkey. In a flash they were gone

* * *

Ron licked his lips and stared at the slice of chocolate cake sitting on the plate before him. His stomach rumbled and he moaned as he lifted his fork slowly towards his mouth, eyes practically glazed over from the mere smell of cake. Moaning around the mouthful of chocolate, his eyes closed in pleasure. The only thing that ruined the moment was Hermione's chatter as she stood before the sink. A loud thud had him whimpering and opening his eyes slowly. There, before him on the floor, sat Blaise atop Professor Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. 

"Ghreplh!" Ron squealed, fork clanging against his plate. Hermione looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the sight that met her eyes.

"I suppose this means-" She was interrupted by a deep rumble as the manor shook. With a sharp crack, Snape and Malfoy Senior disappeared, leaving Blaise sitting stupidly on the floor.

"Where the hell did they go?" He demanded, climbing slowly to his feet and looking questioningly at Hermione. Several low thuds announced the arrival of the Tigers and Lions; all team members looking tired and strangely content. As the house came alive with the arrival of its members, the leaders stood in the kitchen scratching their heads.

"I have no idea."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I'm glad everyone is liking it and hope that this chapter answered some of the questions you may have had. Anyway, until next time, happy reading. 


	9. A Snake's Tongue

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 - A Snake's Tongue**

Ice Manor was lit brightly in the dark of the night. Voices called back and forth as small groups of Pride members went from room to room, inspecting each corner carefully before declaring the space clear. In the kitchen, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Dean were seated around the table, all staring blankly at the pale wood. Rubbing her forehead against the headache building behind her eyes, Hermione shook her head and sat back in her chair.

"I just don't understand. The only way to get into the house is if you have a portkey or are portkeying with a Pride member. They portkeyed in with Blaise but that shouldn't have been a problem." She raised her eyes towards the kitchen door as it swung open and Ginny pressed into the already crowded area.. Still dressed in full Pride regalia, she looked every bit as fierce as the Lion they had been named after.

"They aren't here. All the rooms have been cleared and there's not a sign of an intruder or that anything's been tampered with. It was like they were never here." She murmured thoughtfully, reaching for the teapot resting on a silver tray. Steam rose from the cup as she poured slowly, an excited yelp had her gasping as she spilled tea over her hand. "Dean!"

"I've got it! What if they had another portkey? I mean we portkeyed them here but if a second portkey had been activated they would have been taken somewhere else." Dean's voice was breathy as he sat forward, hands waving in emphasis.

Hermione shook her head slightly and took the teapot from Ginny, pouring herself a small cup before passing the pot to Blaise. "I think the House would have cancelled the other portkey out. I mean, I did a few tests shortly after Harry purchased the manor in order to see exactly what we were getting into and what type of security we would need to set but when I attempted a secondary portkey the House always vanished it."

"When Harry bought the house..." Blaise murmured softly, leaning back in his chair and peering up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers they were looking for. "That's it! Ron, what was the one thing Harry said he wanted after the attack at Burbank Cottage?"

"A bigger kitchen?" Ron grumbled as he shuffled past Hermione to get at the fridge, pulling the door open and rifling around inside.

"No, he said something along the lines of 'a house that will defend itself and get rid of anything that I haven't accepted as being safe'. The House didn't think they belonged here, so it removed them." Blaise murmured, hands rubbing over his eyes. The other four nodded thoughtfully as they kept their attention on the wizard.

"Yes, but where did it put them?" Hermione pressed, hands pulling through her hair as she looked around the table. Everyone nodded at the question, because that was the root of the problem. Ice Manor acted on its own, therefore anything it did was either something they asked it too or something Harry expected it too.

"Merlin's Wand! Why didn't I see it before!" Dean said, head wagging back and forth as he tapped his temples. "Harry said the next house we used as Headquarters was going to have a dungeon."

"Yes, but I told him it had better not as dungeons are barbaric." Hermione sniffed, raising the pink teacup to her mouth and sipping delicately at the warm liquid. Ron burst out laughing as he stood back from the fridge and slammed the door closed, leaning against it as he chuckled to himself.

"This house does have dungeons. They're in the blue prints that Harry showed me." Still chuckling to himself, Ron reclaimed his seat and watched as various expressions crossed the faces of his companions.

"We can't get into Harry's rooms though." Ginny stated, chewing her lip as she traced a pattern through the spilled tea on the table. "The doors won't open for anyone but Harry." Every attempt at breaching the door into Harry's chambers had proved futile. The wood had stood hard and proud while the snake engraved in the top corner flicked its tongue and watched in amused silence. Eyes around the table began to widen as they all figured out the missing piece of the puzzle.

"Spread the word, everyone is to look for a snake engraved in wood somewhere. A doorframe, a picture, the floor, anywhere." Ron stated, pulling back the sleeves of his robes as he rose. The others followed his movements and fled the kitchen, calling orders and giving directions to the assembled Pride members. The House shivered as it was examined from top to bottom, sooner or later someone would find the hidden snake.

* * *

Harry rolled over at the loud boom of voices and the lights that had seemingly brightened. Raising a hand to shield against the glow, he peered around in search of its source, frowning when he noticed the group of Death Eaters amassing before the cell. Shrugging up onto one elbow, he tensed as he recognized the figure slowly gliding from shadows.

"Good morning Harry." Voldemort called cheerfully, cold eyes glowing with something akin to happiness. Harry shivered and felt Draco stir behind him, the blonde's arm tightening around his waist and trying to drag him back into place.

Harry held firm against the tug, emerald eyes cautiously following the dark figure prowling back and forth at the edge of the shadows. "Morning Tom. Giving them dancing lessons or perhaps trying to teach them some table manners?" Harry guessed as he peered at the mass of dark robed individuals waiting patiently for their orders.

"You couldn't get that lucky Harry." The dark wizard replied, hands folded before him as he prowled from the shadows towards Harry.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco whispered against the naked flesh of his back. Goose bumps rose along Harry's flesh at the heated breath tracing his spine, rolling slightly he met pale blue eyes.

"I have no idea but I'm sure we're going to find out in a moment." Harry whispered, fingers interlocking with the ones resting against his chest. A shrill scream had both wizards jerking up, eyes frantically searching the surrounding darkness for the individual who had made the spine tingling noise.

"Ah, my surprise has arrived." Voldemort crowed, hands rubbing together as he watched four Death Eaters drag a young woman forward. Harry shuddered at the sight before him, pressing his back against Draco's chest in a pitiful effort to hide.

"What is going on?" Draco demanded, hands stroking Harry's arms absently in an effort to comfort him. Both watched as the young witch was thrown to the ground before the Death Eaters retreated to the edge of the circling crowd. Like crows they hovered and shifted, seeking a better position so they could watch the show.

"She hasn't done anything!" Harry called above the noise the flock was making. Voldemort smiled and shifted slightly, eyes gleaming as he glanced at the younger wizard.

"How would you know Harry? Being locked up and all, you have no idea what's going on outside your little cage." Voldemort purred, gliding forward he sank a hand into thick brown hair, pulling the girls face up before slapping her. The girl screamed in pain before bursting into tears, one hand cradling the side of her face.

"Now girl, tell me where you family has disappeared too?" Voldemort asked softly, pacing back and forth before the sobbing woman. Harry shuddered at the question and turned his face into Draco's shoulder, accepting the soothing hand the other placed on his stomach.

Shrieking in fear, the girl sobbed and tried to crawl away from the opposing figure. Voldemort chuckled at her attempt and placed his booted foot on one of her hands. Pinning her in place, he chuckled as he dragged face towards him, waiting for her to answer the question.

"I don't know!" The young woman shrilled, tugging futilely on her hand.

Sighing deeply, Voldemort shook his head before releasing the girl, allowing her to hunch into a small sobbing ball on the floor. "That's to bad." Gliding away from her inert form, he paused standing directly before Harry's cage. His soulless eyes glowed as he stared at the pair curled together on the bed. "Kill her." He announced before nodding at Harry and Draco, turning to leave he cast one last smile at the pair before vanishing into the awaiting darkness.

"No." Harry whimpered, burying his face against Draco's shoulder. The blonde rubbed soothingly but couldn't stop the shivers racking Harry's body. His head jerked up at the squeal of pain coming from the circle of Death Eaters. Harry turned his head slowly, emerald eyes shimmering with tears. As the mass of dark robed figures broke apart and began to filter into the darkness, the scene they had hidden became obvious. On the ground before their cell, the young woman lay dead in a pool of blood, killed mercilessly for something she probably knew nothing about.

* * *

The stones of the manor had dimmed to a dull grey as the house sat sullenly behind its tall fence. It's soft carpets and sprawling rugs had been ripped from the hardwood floors and tossed atop tables and chairs. In a small sitting room on the first floor, a small snake lay engraved in the dark wood, it's tongue flicking as it curled in on itself.

"So we found the snake but where's the door?" Dean asked as he peered at the group gathered around the small snake. Kneeling next to the mark, he ran his finger over the wood but jerked back when the snake lunged at him.

"Perhaps you shouldn't touch that Dean." Blaise muttered as he ran a hand along the wall, fingers searching for a crack or breeze. "Where the hell is the damn door?" The house shuddered softly and the wall Blaise was resting his hand on shimmered before vanishing, revealing a heavily engraved door.

"Wow." Ron mumbled, extending a hand but stopping before he could make contact with the cold wood. For a moment the Pride leaders stared in shock at the portal, the whole door was comprised of wooden snakes, all shifting to glare at the individuals standing before their resting place. The wood writhed as a snake's head slid between two coils of its body, slowly emerging from the door. Flicking its tongue at them, it hissed softly.

"Well this is just perfect, none of us speak parseltongue." Ron groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead as he stared in hopeless fascination at the wooden snake.

"Blaise," Hermione whispered softly. "Grab its tongue." Her eyes were focused completely on the thin pale wood that the creatures tongue was made from. The snake twisted its head and glared up at her before slowly beginning to draw itself back into the door.

"Um, Hermione. As happy as I am to go into impossibly dangerous missions...I really don't want to put my fingers near that things mouth." Blaise muttered, stepping away from the hissing wood. Dean chuckled at his friend's obvious distress and shoved him out of the way before extending a hand towards the snake's mouth. The snake continued to pull itself further into the door but was halted by Dean's hand wrapping around the upper part of its head. Darting fingers seized the pale wood and pulled, fingers reemerging bite free. Resting against the pale skin of Dean's hand was a key made of wood in the shape of a snakes tongue. Staring in awe at the key, the smiles slowly fell from their faces as they realized something they had yet to consider.

"So, uh...where's the keyhole?"

* * *

Dumbledore slowly opened his eyes. Every part of his body ached as the cold chewed away at him. Heaving a sigh, his eyes traced the stonewall before him. He knew every groove of that stone, every bump and ridge had been internally mapped. His hands bunched into fists as he tried to warm them, shivering as an icy breeze swept under the door. Wise eyes began to drift close but the sudden yells and loud thud from beyond his door had him sighing and collecting himself. Voldemort swept into the cell with all the fury of an arriving storm.

"Do you know what's happened!" He roared, dark robes swinging out behind him as he paced back and forth before the chained wizard. His eyes blazed as he lunged at Dumbledore, one hand wrapping around the older wizard's throat and slowly lifting him off his feet. "I said do you know what's happened?"

Dumbledore choked and gasped for air, trying to raise his hands and push the constraining hand away from his throat. Voldemort slowly loosened his grip and drew back, beginning a slow gliding pace before the Headmaster. "Those damn children! Those pathetic little mudbloods! Half of them not fit to walk the earth! Beating a contingent of my best Death Eaters!" He snarled in anger, hands fisting in rage. Hissing softly, he whirled about and stood directly before the drooping wizard. "You know where they are don't you?"

"Who would you be looking for Tom?" Dumbledore rasped, eyes following the angered Dark Lord as he stalked the length of cell.

"The little brats running around thwarting my attacks." Voldemort grumbled, drawing his wand and collapsing into a chair he had transfigured.

"The rules of life were once based on the survival of the fittest, Tom. They're just trying to survive in a world you've created. It's not their fault your Death Eaters can't handle them, perhaps you should think of a more rigorous training method." Dumbledore suggested quietly, eyes closing once again as he ignored the low growls and snarls of the wizard resting in the chair before him. Wincing at the roar of outrage, he tried to shield his face against the splinters of wood raining down on him.

"More rigorous training! I'm not running a school here!" Voldemort bellowed as he stalked from the cell, not bothering to slam the door on his way out. Dumbledore heaved a deep breath as he allowed himself to droop back into his chains, welcoming their tight grasp around his wrists. Closing his eyes, he wished luck to everyone fighting against the dark wizard.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight nudged against the windows of Ice Manor, reminding the individuals remaining within its wall that they would have to return to school soon. Drooping from exhaustion, the Pride had slowly vanished from the house, seeking their own beds and a few hours of sleep before they were faced with another day of school. Coffee mugs and tea cups were placed on various surfaces through the house, abandoned by their users as the search for the keyhole continued.

"What if you weren't supposed to pull the key out but turn it in the snakes mouth?" Pansy suggested as she once again began to fill teacups. Everyone in the room groaned at the question and glared at the door that stood quietly on the far wall.

"I hope not." Blaise mumbled before stifling a yawn against the back of his hand. Hermione nodded her agreement with Blaise as she paced the length of the wall, eyes meticulously searching every place that could possibly hide a keyhole. Sighing in disappointment she walked slowly towards a couch and pushed Ron's feet off the cushions, ignoring his tired grumbles.

"You know, this does solve some of our problems," Ron mused. Eyebrows raised around the room as everyone considered the comment. Sure, Snape was in prison but so was an Order member, that couldn't be going over to well.

"We need to find that damn keyhole." Hermione muttered as her eyes traversed the room. Pausing in her visual search, she stared at an old lamp sitting on a side table. It was electric but an older style and she couldn't remember ever seeing it turned on before. Her eyes widened as she stood up and crossed to it, one hand patting for the switch to turn it on. She halted abruptly, fingers resting against a small hole in the brass.

"It's here," she said excitedly. Whirling around she looked at Dean who was currently disorganizing books on one of the shelves. "Give me the key Dean."

Dean turned slowly and raised both his hands in a calming gesture as he walked towards her, the key held lightly in his hand. "Calm down Hermione, it's too early and I'm too tired to suffer your excitement." The key passed hands quickly and all waited with bated breath as it slid smoothly into the hole. With a light snick, the snakes tongue turned and the lamp came on. Groans rang from the room as nothing else happened, the lamps light dim as it sought to compete with the slowly rising sun. A low rumble and a deep hiss broke the unhappy moans as the wooden door swung creakily open revealing a flight of dark stairs.

"Hermione...since you found it I think you should go first." Ron said insistently, staring into the awaiting darkness as the others began to crowd around the open portal.

"Don't be such a coward Ronald," Hermione muttered as she flicked her wand. The others followed her actions and cast Lumos, their wand tips hardly seeming lit in the bright room. With a deep breath, Hermione stepped into the beckoning darkness.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review. I must say that I'm having a ball writing this story and definitely loving every word of it.

Dreamer of Destiny - I promise Harry in action in the next chapter.  
Dragenphly - Nope, Harry doesn't have a dark mark...lets just say he's gonna be the guest of honour.  
racle - At this time I'm not ready to kill any of the characters off and I do realize it seems unrealistic but maybe they're just that good...  
Book junkie from beyond - lol, Harry's not so much of a prisoner as a well-kept pet. He's treated well and gets nice stuff because Voldemort likes to show him off like a prize pony.


	10. Dungeons of the Lion

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Dungeons of the Lion**

The darkness was overwhelming as the small group crept down the stairs, wands raised above their heads. Water dripped slowly in the distance, the sound reverberating through the small-enclosed space. Every now and then, a low murmur would rise and fall away, luring the Pride on.

"Blaise? Will you hold me hand?" Dean said in a quavering voice, immediately inciting the group into snickers of amusement. The sound of their boots rang out as they reached the bottom of the stairs, peering into the darkness stretching before them.

"Ron, could you let go of the back of my robes?" Hermione whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the red head who had a fistful of black cloth and looked like he would pass out if anyone so much as whispered boo. Receiving his reluctant nod, she shook her head before pressing on.

"Harry has excellent taste." Blaise murmured as he glanced around, taking in the high ceiling and the thick stone. Snorts rang out at the comment from the former Slytherin, having lived in a dungeon for part of his life he obviously knew a thing or two about them. The bare stone gave way to several heavy wooded doors.

"There's no locks on the doors." Hermione said, fingers brushing against the damp wood as she passed by the first of the doors. A candle glowed brightly ahead of them, dancing back and forth on the ceiling in the center of the hall.

"You know, if we don't hurry we'll be late for class." Ron hissed, hands once again fisted in the back of Hermione's robes. The light got brighter as they approached, making it easier for them to see the dark wooded door at the end of the hall.

"Ron, we have an Order member and a Death Eater Spy trapped down here somewhere, we can't just leave them." Hermione murmured, stopping before the door and slowly raising her hand. Ignoring the whispered excuses from the wizard behind her, she closed shaking fingers around the small wood cover blocking the window. In a quick movement, she slid the cover open and peeked into the cell, heaving a sigh of relief at the sight that met her eyes.

"We found them, can we go now?" Ron grumbled, peering over her shoulder at the angered wizards standing in the dark enclosure. Dark eyes narrowed on them as Professor Snape lunged forward and wrapped his hands around the small bars.

"Weasley! Granger! I should have known! When I get out of here you'll be serving detention with me for the rest of the year!" Snape bellowed, hands tugging futilely on the metal as he glared at them.

"See, just another reason for us to leave them here." Ron growled from behind Hermione, his own blue eyes narrowed in hate. The wooden door shuddered for a moment before the grain seemed to twist, a clear pattern emerging. Hissing loudly, a snake pulled itself up and slowly slid from the wood, black scales glistening under the candlelight. Coiling itself before the door, the black snake hissed and parted its jaws, revealing neat little fangs.

"I don't believe we'll be getting them out any time soon." Blaise said into the silence, eyes resting on the serpent guarding the door. "It seems like the house is quite content to keep you here."

"Zabini?" The hiss came from the shadows, seconds later Snape was shoved aside so Lucius Malfoy could peer out the small window. "You're supposed to be dead." The Death Eater mumbled, eyes fastened on the younger wizard.

"Pansy and I survived thanks to Harry." Blaise stated warily, trying not to laugh as the cellmates shoved at each other in an effort to get a better position at the door. In the distance a low tolling began, the sound immediately causing a stir among the Pride.

"We've got to go or we'll be late. Blaise you can stay here and speak with them if you want to and I'll ask Pansy to make them something to eat on my way out." Hermione instructed with military precision before spinning around and leading the remaining Pride back down the corridor and up into the light.

"Well...welcome to Ice Manor and I hope you enjoy your stay here with us. You'll find the service lacking but the entertainment priceless." Blaise announced with an air of authority as he watched the trailing Pride members clamber up the stairs. Seconds later several loud pops could be heard as the Pride portkeyed back to Hogwarts. Turning back to face the cell, he met the wide eyes of the wizards locked within, he couldn't help but grin at the horrified looks on their faces. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Harry shivered as he pulled the dark cloak tighter around his shoulders and contemplated the body lying a few feet from the cell. Blood was slowly congealing and trailing along the small cracks between the stones. Turning away from the sight, he peered closely at the pale Draco who was sitting on the bed staring in the opposite direction of the dead girl.

"What do you think she did?" Draco whispered past numb lips, eyes slightly glazed as he listened to Harry moving around behind him. Harry settled his hands on Draco's shoulders and began a gentle massage, trying to ease the tension from the blonde's shoulders.

"Probably nothing." Harry murmured, glancing over his shoulder quickly. He was unsurprised to see a pair of Death Eaters standing to either side of the body, backs to the cell as they guarded their Leader's latest example.

"He killed a girl already under his control for nothing!" Draco hissed, shrugging Harry's hands off his shoulders and whirling around to glare at him. Harry held up his hands and moved away from the other wizard.

"No he didn't just kill her for no reason. He was mad, very mad." Harry answered slowly as he sat down at the desk, hands spreading the few papers resting there across the scarred surface. "When he's mad, its bad for everyone else but us. A mad Voldemort means that something occurred outside the prison that was beyond his control. A rebellion or a strike by the Order or the Lion's Pride perhaps. Anyway, whenever his master plans are ruined he comes down here and kills someone to punish me."

"He's done this before?" Draco said softly, turning around completely and tucking his legs beneath him. Black hair bobbed as Harry nodded while rifling around a desk drawer, withdrawing a piece of parchment. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter." Harry responded without looking up, sliding a quill into an inkpot before pressing the well used tip to the page before him. His writing flowed across the page neatly, expressing his apologies for the death of the girl and his lack of aid. Signing his name, he sealed the letter with a gob of wax and pressed a small seal into it, a twisting snake wrapped around a lions throat.

"Why?" Draco wondered out loud, eyes following Harry's fluid movements. The other wizard merely raised sad emerald eyes before rising from his seat and approaching the bars of the cell.

"Hey D." Harry called quietly, emerald eyes downcast. One of the Death Eaters flinched before glancing over his shoulder at Harry, eyeing the small wizard questioningly. Sliding the letter between the bars, he wagged the parchment at the Death Eater. The dark robed figure glided towards the cell, pausing thoughtfully before extending a hand and taking the folded parchment. Harry turned away from the bars and walked towards Draco, seating himself on the bed next to the blonde.

"What was that?" Draco murmured, eyes narrowed in thought as he chewed on his lip.

"The letter will be given to the girls family. Well, it will actually be given to Tom who will have himself a merry little laugh and leave off killing anymore people for a while." Harry answered, flopping back onto the bed and looking up at the other wizard. He chuckled at the perplexed look on Draco's face and tapped him lightly on the chin. "Don't worry about it Draco." The pair fell into silence as they stared into the darkness, their thoughts traveling in different directions.

* * *

Hermione slammed her hand against the table, the loud crack drawing the attention of everyone seated on the hard wooden benches. Silence hung over the table for a moment before everyone glanced around the Great Hall, marking the locations of anyone who might be eavesdropping on the table's conversations. Several nods indicated that the area was safe for a private discussion and without further ado Hermione began to speak softly.

"You should all know by now that we currently have a member of the Order of the Phoenix held captive in the dungeons at Ice Manor." She paused for a moment as nods and quiet murmurs ran down the table. As her mouth opened to continue delivering information, the overly loud clink of metal on metal had her mouth snapping closed. Jerking her head in the direction the noise had originated in, she met the eyes of Seamus who gave a slight nod in the direction of the Head Table. All eyes immediately turned to glance at the professors, slightly surprised to see them all in quiet discussion with very serious looks on their faces.

Dumbledore stood slowly and walked around the table, stopping before his seat. Raising his hands, he glanced around the large room.

"May I please have everyone's attention? I hope all of you are enjoying your breakfast and apologize for interrupting this wonderful meal. Your professors and I have decided that since its such a nice day out we should give you some time off to enjoy the warm weather." Dumbledore smiled slightly as an excited murmur ran through the hall, his eyes twinkling at the happy yells.

"So for today, you may do whatever you wish. All I ask is that you remain on school property and try not to get into too much trouble." With a final wave of his hand, he turned around and headed towards a door at the back of the hall, the assembled teachers falling in behind him.

"Well that's just lucky." Said Ron around a mouthful of sausage, barely even glancing up as the rest of the hall erupted into noise. Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned back to address the table, nodding to several other Pride members who had wandered over from the other House tables.

"We can continue this discussion at Headquarters. I'll expect to see all of you there in forty-five minutes. Remember to be careful, the teachers are most likely going out to search for Professor Snape." Taking a final sip of her tea, Hermione gave a small smile as she stood up and stepped over the bench. Ron gave a muffled protest as he was tugged towards the doors, managing to swipe a slice of toast before stumbling after his girlfriend. The Pride members stared after their leaders for a moment before nodding at each other and drifting away from the Gryffindor table. Within minutes after the crowd's dispersal, portkeys were activated around the castle as students assumed their secret lives and identities.

* * *

Blaise sat in a comfortable armchair covered in dark green cloth, feet propped up against the wall as he flipped idly through a magazine. His ears picked up the hissed argument occurring between Snape and Malfoy, making him shake his head in amusement. There was no way the pair were going to manage to get out of the cell without aid from Harry. After all, Harry was one of the few people who could speak parseltongue besides Voldemort. Then again, even if they managed to find someone he imagined it would take several months to get the house to listen. Ice Manor had a strange personality that often left them guessing.

"Blaise!"

"Hermione! Ron! What are you two doing here?" Blaise said with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the cell where the two older wizards were now sitting quietly.

"Dumbledore gave us the day off. I'm assuming it has to do with Snape's disappearance." Hermione answered peeking into the cell, before stepping back and looking thoughtfully at Blaise. "I'm preparing a group meeting in the back hall, I'd like for you to be there."

"Certainly, what exactly is this meeting about?" Blaise responded, rising and dropping the magazine on his abandoned chair. Shaking her head Hermione turned and made her way back to the stairs, calling over her shoulder as she went.

"The future of the Pride may depend upon this meeting."

* * *

Harry shook his head and rapped Draco on the arm with his knuckles as his ears picked up the jingle of chains. Leaning up on his elbow, he peered into the shadows huddled outside the circle of light. A quick movement caught his eyes and had his head jerking in the other direction.

"Draco, pay attention." Harry murmured, nudging the other wizard with his elbow. Protesting softly, the blonde wizard rolled over and opened one eye slowly, glaring at Harry unhappily. The sound of chain on stone had both of them shrinking against the bed before shaking their heads. Rising to their feet, they stood back to back in the center of the cage, eyes scanning the darkness for the enemy.

"Greetings Potter. And you, our little traitor, how are you enjoying Azkaban? Is it up to your standards?" The feminine voice crept out of the darkness, closely followed by a figure wrapped in black robes.

"It's definitely not the worst place I've ever stayed but the service is utterly horrible, you should really work on that." Draco growled softly, seeing the long chain wrapped around her hand. His arm reached back and pinned Harry against him, eyes focused on the wiggling chain.

"Bella, how are you doing this evening?" Harry practically purred, his voice was strained, as if he was trying to stop himself from yelling at the woman.

"Ah, Potter. Still blaming me for the death of your god father?" Cooed the Death Eater, shifting slightly as her hand released the chain. Harry shook his head and focused his attention completely on the metal sliding along the floor.

"Shut up, witch." Draco growled, placing himself before Harry in a protective movement. It came as a surprise when the chain lunged up and attached itself firmly to the collar around his neck. Both wizards stood in shock for a moment as the black witch let out a shrill trill of laughter.

"Surely you didn't believe Lord Voldemort would allow me to walk his favourite toy? No, but he has given me permission to play with his pet's toy. Which I shall enjoy doing very much." She murmured seductively, tugging on the chain and drawing Draco forward.

"You can just go scre-"

"Shut up and pull Draco!" Harry bellowed, hands latching onto the chain just below where it connected to the collar. Draco's hands quickly joined Harry's as they attempted to free the chain from the heavy collar. Bella laughed as the chain slowly began to withdraw from the cage, dragging Draco along with it. The chain snapped sharply, trying to fling Harry away from Draco. Both wizards leaned against the chain in a combined effort of thwarting its attempts. Stilling, the silver metal drooped for a moment before lashing upward, a thick coil of chain slamming into Harry's chest. Mouth hanging open as he tried to breath, he was unable to do more then wave his hands as Draco fought the chain. There was only one way to beat a magic chain and that was with magic, which both of them lacked.

"Hurts doesn't it Potter?" Bella whispered softly, staring at him as she bounced the chain in her hand. Harry roared in anger, hands grappling with the collar around his neck. His fingers scrabbled at the lock, as Draco was tugged further from the cell. Pain flared in his fingers as the collar came alive and emitted a slight burst of magic. Gritting his teeth, he glanced up and watched the bars fall back into place behind Draco's writhing form. His fingers hooked in the collar and pulled, ignoring the burning slowly increasing within his hands. The low creak of bending metal had his eyes brightening as he yanked harder, feeling a chink begin to appear in the collar.

A cool rush slid into his hands as the rip in the metal widened. His eyes glazed suddenly as a thin stream of magic flowed back into his depleted system. Focused intently on the feeling, he missed the arrival of two more Death Eaters. Rising suddenly, he twisted his hand and felt magic pool there, waiting to be released. Reaching forward, he closed his hands around the bars and felt the sudden jolt of magic. Hissing at the feeling, he pushed his own magic into the bars, not expecting the surge of power that traveled back up the bars and threw him across the room. As he hurtled into the desk, his eyes fell upon the still struggling Draco, then blackness reached up and swept him under.

* * *

Severus turned and looked at Lucius who was sitting calmly on a stone bench at the back of the cell. Eyes searching the cell yet again as if he was expecting to find something different. Shaking his head, he peered out the peephole and was surprised to see that the dungeons had been completely abandoned.

"They've all left, now we can get out of here." He growled at the Death Eater spy, tugging on the bars. His words were met by silence and had him turning and raising a questioning eyebrow at the other wizard. "Are you going to help?"

Lucius peered around the cell before swinging his feet up onto the bench and leaning against the wall, crossing his legs at the ankle. "No."

"What! Why the hell not?" Severus demanded, planting his hands on his hips as he glared at his old friend.

"Haven't you noticed? Not only are we in a cell but said cell is in a very nice dungeon." Lucius replied casually, raising a hand to his face and peering at his nails carefully. "Besides, once Voldemort catches on that I'm a spy he'll kill me."

"We're being held hostage by a bunch of children! Doesn't that embarrass you?" Severus yelled, hands tangling in his hair as he tried to control the anger consuming him.

Lucius raised his eyes and then an eyebrow, "I'd rather be alive and embarrassed then dead and humiliated."

Severus slid slowly down the door until he sat with his hands on his knees. Pulling his robes closer around him, he looked around the cell. "You're right, they are nice dungeons."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I apologize for not posting last night but I ended up going to a friend's impromptu birthday party. Thanks again.

Spirited Celebration – lol, I suppose Draco does have a dark mark…though I never really thought about it when I began writing.  
Noroi-Inu – That's a really horrible string of bad luck, but glad you're enjoying it.  
kikasspunk93 – I'll try to put something funny in the next chapter.  
violet7amethyst – lol, not enough is known by the Pride about the dungeons for them to really understand the way it functions or what could possibly occur there.  
unforgivable curse castor- I probably won't kill anyone off…I don't think I have it in me to get rid of any characters when I might think of something in a later chapter that I could of need them for.  
caltha – lol, I can't help but be a honoured.


	11. Of Votes and Grades

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warning - Mild language

**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Of Votes and Grades**

The large hall was packed as Pride members crammed themselves onto the benches and chairs filling the space. Voices rose in greeting and question as they all peered anxiously at the leaders of the Pride who had assembled on a raised dais.

"Quiet please!" Hermione called, raising her hands above her head to make sure she had the complete attention of the entire group. Conversations died to be replaced by soft whispers and murmurs as the Pride stilled, all eyes focused on the witch before them.

Ron moved forward and grinned at the group, a half eaten slice of thieved toast resting in one of his hands. "Before Hermione begins, I want to congratulate everyone who participated in the last operation. You all did an excellent job and I just wanted everyone to know how much it meant to us. So thanks a lot." Cheers and loud claps filled the room for a few seconds before dying away as Hermione moved to take Ron's place.

"You all did a magnificent job which resulted in the capture of a Death Eater spy and an Order member. We've encountered a slight problem however and are currently working towards a solution. For those of you who haven't heard, Ice Manor has deposited the captured gentlemen into a cell with a parseltongue lock." Hermione announced, biting her lip to keep from bursting into laughter at the silence and looks of stunned shock crossing the faces of her fellow Pride mates.

"You're telling me Professor Snape is locked downstairs?" A voice called out which immediately incited the rest of the group into cheers and whoops of delight.

"Unfortunately yes." Hermione yelled over the noise, turning around and shushing Ron who was happily participating in the celebration of Snape's current dilemma. Standing impatiently before the gathered Pride, she could only wait for them to finish. It was Blaise who ended the cheering, moving forward in a stealthy movement and glaring unhappily at the group.

"Though I too can see the amusement in this situation there are several factors you haven't taken into account. We have a member of the Order of the Phoenix trapped in the basement and the only key is locked up somewhere. Harry Potter is depending on us to locate and free him." Blaise snarled, hands clasped behind him as he addressed the Pride in a rare show of leadership. He was not the type to make speeches and give orders but when he felt the time was right he would turn heads and close mouths. "While we may have performed a successful mission the outcome was not what we expected. The Order is not going to sit back and give up another member silently...they will be searching for him and through him us."

"Blaise has made an excellent point and opened the door for what I wanted to speak about tonight." Hermione said nodding to Blaise who had stepped back and returned to leaning elegantly against the wall, eyes glued on the Pride. "At this point I feel that we are unable to move forward without the assistance of individuals older and more experienced then ourselves. So far, we have survived everything that has come before us but there is a time when one must bow down and accept defeat or help."

"The Pride has never been defeated and we aren't about to start taking losses. We have decided it might be best to speak with the Order and see what they have to say about this situation. However, we feel that everyone should have a say in this matter and have decided to hold a vote. We'll give you several hours to think about it but please remember we're doing this for Harry." Ron urged, blue eyes searching the faces of the students before him. Heads bowed and nodded in silent agreement, some people looked scared while others thoughtful. Stepping back he looked at Hermione and nodded his own head, all they could do now was wait.

* * *

Beams of sunlight pierced the darkness of the Headmasters chamber as the professors and Order members gathered around a large round table. The merry laughter of students could be heard as the sound was carried on the warm fall breeze.

"What are we going to do?" Minerva McGonagall asked in a tired voice as she dropped into a chair at the head of the table. Dark circles ringed her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept well for the past few nights.

"We can't keep this up much longer. Severus never replenished the supply of polyjuice potion before he left and we're running to low too keep up this charade." Remus Lupin said quietly, face resting in his hands as he flopped into the chair next to Minerva's. The door on the far side of the room opened slowly and several members of the Order stepped in silently.

Kingsley Shacklebolt collapsed into a chair before raising his eyes and meeting those of the expectant professors. "No luck. We scoured the Leaky Cauldron from top to bottom and couldn't find any clues. Tom said it was the Lion's Pride that grabbed them when the Death Eater's attacked but you would think they'd have returned Severus by now. They've never done anything like this before."

"It's impossible to keep going like this. We could explain Dumbledore's disappearance quite easily but Snape's? Too many people will start asking questions and there's not enough time to create another batch of polyjuice. None of us are skilled enough to brew a strong polyjuice potion that can be guaranteed." Minerva whispered, accepting the cup of tea she was offered by Molly Weasley.

"Here's what we're going to do." Remus growled softly, rising and moving towards the window, his eyes tracking the movements of the students playing outside. "We'll go through Snape's grade book and find the most competent students and create a new class that's especially for the most advanced Potion's students. These individuals will be asked to join or moved into this class depending on whom they are and whether or not we believe they'll want to join. Then we'll have them brew the potions we need." Silence met his words as the other teachers stared at him in shock, disbelieving he would even suggest using students for such a purpose.

"That's preposterous" Molly Weasley gasped, glaring at the werewolf with narrowed eyes. "No its not Molly. He's perfectly right, we have a school of the brightest witches and wizards at are disposal. We may as well make use of them." Arthur Weasley argued with his wife, one hand resting on her shoulder as he glanced around the room. Nods of agreement traveled swiftly; the idea had merit.

"Has anyone thought of what will happen if we run out of polyjuice potion for Dumbledore here?" Remus muttered softly, hitching his thumb in the direction of the wizard currently masquerading as Dumbledore.

"Fine, say we do create this class and move several students into it. Who are we going to get too teach it? There are only two people in this school I know who could possibly teach Potions and one of them is missing." Minerva said quietly, hands gripping the chair she sat on as she attempted to stop herself from attacking Remus. In her opinion, the students shouldn't be dragged into the situation any further then they already had. Potions was a tricky subject and if the students were truly as bad as Snape was constantly grumbling they were then there would be trouble. Lots of trouble.

"I'll go check his grade book." Remus said softly, glancing around the room before rising slowly and marching towards the door. The headmasters chambers were silent except for the voices calling outside, none of the students having the slightest thought they were about to be dragged into a war.

* * *

Harry raised a hand slowly and pressed it against his forehead, wincing as his fingers encountered a cut. Sitting up slowly, he bit his lip to keep from crying out at the pain racing through his head. His vision was slightly fuzzy when he opened his eyes, the room seeming to wobble for a second before straightening itself out.

"Draco?" He called softly, memories of the incident rushing into his mind. A low grunt had him turning his head and glancing at the bed, eyes catching a glimpse of pale flesh nestled among the dark blankets. Standing, he placed a hand on the large desk before glaring at it and aiming a kick at the leg, swearing when his bare foot connected with the heavy wood. Limping over to Draco's side, he sat on the edge of the bed and shifted the cover resting across Draco's back. Jerking back he gagged before stumbling away from the bed and falling to his knees. Retching at the sight of pale flesh marred with bloody streaks. His head pounded and his teeth ached.

"Harry?" Draco's pain filled whisper had his eyes tearing as he scrambled to his feet, wiping his mouth on his arm absently. Grabbing the pitcher of water from a small table, he pulled a cloth from the desk drawer and approached the bed quietly, setting the cool water on the floor.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked quietly, hands going about the task of dipping the small washcloth into the pitcher before laying it gently across the bloody flesh.

Draco hissed in a deep breath before replying softly, attempting to ignore the ache climbing his back. "I've been better...it hurts like hell." Harry snorted as he returned the material to the water, ringing it out and looking closely at the cuts gracing Draco's flesh.

"What happened?" Harry asked, running a light hand over a particularly deep cut and frowning when his fingers tingled. He repeated the action and the feeling strengthened.

"Well, Bella the Bitch proceeded to drag me down the hall where I was then chained to a wall and whipped for several minutes until another Death Eater came and said she had to report to Tom. I then fainted and when I woke up I was here." Draco murmured, trying to glance over his shoulder and see exactly what Harry was doing. "Stop that, it tingles."

"You can feel it too? I thought it was just me." Harry whispered, fingers tracing another cut, eyes widening when the flesh began to knit beneath his fingers. "Shite!"

"What? What are you doing?" Draco demanded, voice fearful as he responded to the shock in Harry's voice. Removing his hand from Draco's back, Harry pressed his fingers to the collar around his neck. The collar felt cold and lifeless, lacking the burning warmth it usually carried. He knew in a heartbeat what it was. His fingers traced the chink in the metal and a smile crept across his lips. He got up and placed the bloody water on the desk, staring into its depths thoughtfully for a moment.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just applied some salve to the cuts, we'd hate for them to get infected." He responded, slowly returning to Draco's side and taking his place on the bed. Pulling the blanket back over the slowly healing flesh, he grinned and pressed a quick kiss to the top of the platinum head. Snuggling down next to Draco, he pressed his face into the pillow and stared into curious blue eyes, unable to stop the slow grin that slid back into place. Perhaps the world wasn't going to end in disaster after all.

* * *

The day had passed slowly. Hours creeping by with a steady stream of Pride members trickling into the spacious office to cast their votes. Hermione sat in a chair next to Harry's desk, her fingers tapping lightly on the dusty wood. Blaise glided into the room quietly, walking a wide circle around the small goblet resting on a high table. It's mouth spat a lavender smoke and the metal it was crafted of was dull with age and use.

"How many more?" He asked softly, fingers extending and stirring the smoke hovering above the chalice. The large room was silent for a moment, the only sound the repeating drum of Hermione's fingers.

"Just you and Ron. I dropped mine in before I opened the doors to the library." Hermione whispered nervously, eyes fastened on the goblet perched in the center of the room. Blaise nodded before sliding a hand into his pocket and withdrawing a crumpled piece of paper, bouncing it in the palm of his hand before tossing it lightly into the metal chalice. Deep purple smoke puffed from the mouth of the goblet, rising to the ceiling where it swirled around.

"Why hasn't Ron dropped his in yet?" Blaise wondered out loud, waving his hand to dispel some of the smoke. The haze only added to the darkness of the room, making it appear as if there weren't any candles burning in the room.

"The house elves made a triple chocolate cake." Hermione muttered with a roll of her eyes, fingers continuing their impatient rhythm. Blaise snorted at that before walking towards Hermione and placing a calming hand on her shoulder, peering into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone loves Harry, none of them want to see him injured or killed. If you think that it's best we speak to the Order then the rest of the Pride will go along with it." Blaise murmured softly, patting Hermione's shoulder before moving away from her, pausing when the door to the room flew open and Ron walked in.

"Sorry I'm late but the house elves made chocolate cake." Ron said as he hurried across the room clutching a piece of paper smeared with chocolate. He dropped his paper into the chalice without further ado, coughing as a puff of smoke caught him in the face. Choking on the thick smoke, he stepped back and glared at the metal goblet.

Smoke began to pour from the top of the chalice, swirling around the floor while small puffs rose into the air. The metal grew brighter for a moment before returning to its dull bronze, moments later it spat out a burnt ball of paper. Blaise scooped the paper from the floor and held it in his hand, all eyes fastened on the parchment He walked towards Hermione and placed the paper on the desk next to her, backing away and giving her a nod of encouragement.

"Let's hope for the best." She whispered, fingers closing around the slip of crisp paper. Holding it before her, she read the words scrawled across the gold parchment.

"Well?" Ron mumbled, glancing at Blaise who was staring at the cover of a book resting on a small podium. Her eyes rose slowly and she couldn't help the smile creeping across her face. She gave a slight nod and reread the paper, grinning broadly before bursting into happy laughter. Ron and Blaise both loosed low whoops of joy and slammed each other on the back in a gesture of comradery.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked with interest, taking the paper and reading it for himself. Blaise looked thoughtfully at the pair, allowing a small smile to settle upon his face. Looking at the pair, he couldn't help the evil twinkle that had sprung into his eyes. "I think I have an idea."

Hermione frowned as she looked at the wizard. Blaise was a master planner but the gleam in his eyes was troublingand practically spelleddevious fun. She glanced at Ron who had collapsed into a chair and had his elbows resting on his knees, attention focused completely on Blaise. "We're listening..."

* * *

The Headmasters office was quiet as the Order members waited for Remus to announce his final verdict. Everyone's attention completely focused on the large book placed a top a heap of papers on the pale wooded desk. Remus ran his finger along a line of marks, chewing his lip in concentration as he attempted to decipher the chicken scratch that was the writing of the Potions Professor.

"Well...the top mark belonged to Draco Malfoy but since he's vanished he can't possibly teach the class. That leaves us with a choice of Hermione Granger or Terry Boot. Hermione would probably be the best choice as she excels in everything and would be able to provide a better class." He murmured as he looked up from the page, meeting the eyes of several other professors.

Minerva sat up in her seat and nodded in agreement, her eyes sad. It had finally come to this. They would cancel Potions for the remainder of the year or until they managed to locate another Potions Master. Until then Hermione and a group of selected students would unknowingly provide them with a fresh supply of much needed potions. "Hermione Granger." She whispered softly.

"I don't know if that's a good choice." Molly Weasley stated, hands clasped around a cup of teas as she peered at the thick tome Remus was casually flipping through. "She has seemed a bit distracted lately."

"True, but I believe that's due to the disappearance of Harry. Teaching this class may help distract h-" The door flew open and slammed against the wall, revealing Hagrid's hulking form.

"Professors! They're here!" He bellowed, gesturing wildly towards the front of the school. In his mad panic he managed to knock several portraits off the wall and a little mirror off the desk.

"Calm down Hagrid! Who's here?" Minerva rose, hands held out in a calming gesture as she sought to understand the half-giant. The room was full of murmurs as Order members and teacher's checked for their wands, hands shaking as they contemplated going to battle with Death Eaters.

"The Lion's Pride!" Hagrid's reply froze everyone in the room, none believing they had truly heard him right. Silence hung for a moment as they all tried to figure out what to do, not enough was known about the mysterious group for them to really know how to act. Did they go out with their wands drawn or peacefully and hope for the best? Friends or foes, it seemed they were about to have their first formal meeting with the Lion's Pride.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. Yes…Dumbledore…lol, hopefully this chapter provided the answer to 'what is Dumbledore doing at Hogwarts?'. I'm also glad many of you enjoyed my chapter ending, I'll try to lighten the mood but I'm afraid poor Severus and Lucius are going to take the brunt of our laughter. I wish I could respond to everyone but I just don't have the time. Anyways, thanks again.

Hermione Charlotte Granger – I'm a happy shipper, Draco/Harry slash or love . Generally I don't do hardcore anything so I can promise you there won't be anything too physical occurring. My apologies if I manage to offend you but to each her/his own.  
Dreamer of Destiny – Wow…that's a lot of questions but here it goes. 1. Yep, the Order knows the Big D has been caught and have replaced him with a look alike. 2. Harry doesn't know but Dumbledore does and Harry was caught first. 3. They know he's been captured but assume he's dead. 4. Dumbles has no idea Harry is the leader of the Lion's Pride. 5. Let's say they are around 16 maybe turning 17…give or take a few months. Thanks a lot and if I missed anything feel free to ask again.  
Laura – Not to offend… but I'm not planning on majoring in Journalism or English any time in the future nor do I have my stories betad. Everyone has small errors in their writing and I know how distracting it can be but try and ignore it. I'll work on it but I also work full time and have to write chapters for 2 stories simultaneously.  
Roseaxis – If I was spending any more time typing then I already do I'd end up in the nut house…I dream Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  
violet7amethyst – Alright, Blaise and Dean are really good friends, Harry will gradually get his magic back, and Ice Manor is a sentient being like Hogwarts and like the Sorting Hat.


	12. OrderMeet Pride

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Order...Meet Pride**

Hogwarts sat quiet in all its majestic glory. The green lawns that had been filled with laughing playing students now stood still and quiet. All eyes focused on the line of dark figures that were slowly portkeying onto the grass before the school. A light wind tugged at the black cloaks they wore, the cloth swirling around their legs and snapping in the breeze. They stood side-by-side, wands resting patiently in hand. Students huddled together pointing and whispering as the doors behind them flew open and professors began to file out, wands clutched between nervous fingers.

A swirl of air above the group heralded the arrival of several more cloaked figures, these individuals perched atop black brooms. The front of their cloaks bore a picture of a lion, the small image lashing its tail and roaring silently.

"I think this is a little overboard Blaise." Hermione whispered, watching as the teachers gathered at the bottom of the stairs leading into the school, several of them shooing the assembled students back into the building.

"Nonsense, if anything this will teach them to take us seriously." Blaise murmured, eyes locked on the figure dressed in blue robes wearing a pointed wizards cap. With a small pop and a flourish of dark cloth, Ron appeared on the other side of Hermione, broom resting lightly in the palm of his right hand.

"Well?" He asked softly, brushing at the gold fur around the hood of his cloak. A loud boom had screams and wails rising from the students hiding behind the teachers, sending many of them fleeing into the entrance hall.

"Has everyone arrived?" Hermione whispered back, fingers sliding along the silver necklace wrapped around her throat, the insignia of the Pride dangling from the chain. Ron shook his head and narrowed his eyes as he watched the teachers try and organize, finding humour in the fact that Professor Dumbledore wasn't the one giving directions.

"Two more groups have yet to leave Ice Manor, one was an Aerial team and the other was Intelligence. They were doing last minute adjustments to their equipment." Ron responded before giving Hermione a pat on the shoulder and releasing his broom to hover next to him. Tossing a glance upward, he threw his leg over the black wood and soared into the sky, halting between two Pride Members. Lightening shattered the sky behind them, the gold forks tonguing at the trees of the forbidden forest. A rumble of thunder was followed by several loud pops as the final members of the Pride put in their appearance.

"Do a final count." Hermione called up, reaching down and twitching her cloak back into place. She glanced at Blaise and chuckled lightly at the amused expression on his face. "Well do you want to introduce us?" She asked him, already knowing what the answer would be.

Nodding his head eagerly, he looked up at Ron and made a quick hand signal, smirking when he was given a go ahead. Casting sonorous, he swaggered forward and bowed deeply, not needing to look over his shoulder to know the rest of the Pride had followed his arrogant gesture. "Good Afternoon...we are the Lion's Pride."

* * *

The study was dark, the only light coming from a small lantern perched on the edge of the desk amidst the jumble of papers. Voldemort shuffled through the parchment, eyes searching over one article of paper before moving on to the next. Discarded papers covered the dark wooded floors. His eyes traveled over the top of the parchment he was reading, seeking out the sky beyond the large window. He smiled slightly as a flash of lightening illuminated Azkaban, reminding him of how alone and distant the prison really was. A knock on the door had him rasing his head, stiff fingers caressing the wand resting up his sleeve before bidding the individual enter.

"You wanted to see me my Lord." Bella whispered, gliding into the room and dipping a deep curtsey. She held the position as she waited for him to tell her to stand, surprised when the Dark Lord continued to flip through his papers.

"I gave you permission to visit with Potter and young Malfoy. I also gave you leave to remove Draco from the cage for a short period of time. I do not, however, remember giving you permission to punish him." Voldemort muttered icily, the paper shuffling slowing as he paused in his search. The chair he sat in creaked as he sat back, eyeing the witch holding a low curtsey before the desk.

"I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries my lord." Bella murmured, shaking as her muscles began to ache from holding the pose for so long. She bit her lip as Voldemort rose and strode to the window, raising a finger to trace the first trail of rain running down the glass.

"I don't believe you." His robes swished softly as he turned around and stared at her. The lamp flickered slightly as the flame burned lower. Lightening creased the sky behind him and in the distance, for one brief moment, Azkaban shone like a single star. "You went against a direct order and injured something that you had no right in injuring. Your lack of respect and inability to follow orders has placed me in a difficult situation. If I let you get away with it; I'll appear weak. If I kill you; the image I have been trying to maintain will be ruined."

"My lord?" She said softly, her voice quavering in fear. Bella dropped to her knees, abandoning the position she had tried to hold.

"It's with much thought that I've decided to demote you. You'll be placed in a patrol unit under the command of another Death Eater. You will follow his orders without question, should you disagree or fail to follow a direct order you're given...a cell in Azkaban will be prepared for you." Voldemort finished, not bothering to glance back and look at the witch kneeling on the floor. He peered past the sheet of rain now coating his window and obstructing his view of Azkaban. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the Death Eater, listening to the door slam shut behind her. Shaking his head he returned to his desk and reclaimed his chair, picking up the paper he had dropped on the desk. There was still much to be done before the night of the big Ball.

* * *

Draco yawned and stretched slowly, preparing for the bite of pain that should ride his back. He frowned when he finished with his arms above his head and no aches or pains screaming at him. He shifted again and glanced at Harry who was sleeping next to him, one arm curled around a pillow and the other tucked beneath his head. Draco reached around behind him and tried to feel his back, surprised when his fingers encountered smooth unmarred skin.

"Harry?" He whispered, tapping the other wizard on the arm and watching as he groaned before rolling over slowly. He heaved an impatient sigh and poked him harder in the side, smiling when a blood shot eye cracked open and peered calculatingly at him.

"Draco..." Harry mumbled in warning, one hand rising to swat at the offending digit. Draco smiled and leaned closer, giving Harry a shove that sent him over the edge of the mattress.

"What exactly did you do to my back?" Draco whispered, head tipped over the edge of the bed so he could peer into angry emerald eyes. Harry snorted and held up his hand, waiting for the blonde to tug him into a sitting position. With a few grumbles, the maneuver was accomplished and Harry was sitting up with his back against the wooden sideboard. "Let me see your back." Harry murmured, fingers tapping the stone floor beneath him as Draco twisted to present his back for inspection. His hand rose of its own accord as the white flesh was presented to him, fingers tracing over the pale pink lines bisecting the blondes back. "They healed."

"Completely. There's no pain at all," Draco finished. He pulled the blankets back over his flesh and sat patiently while Harry stared into the surrounding darkness. His eyes widened as he watched a slow smile cross the tanned flesh, white teeth gleaming. "What happened to them?" He asked again, fingers dropping to sift through the unruly black hair beneath his fingers.

Harry reached up and clasped his hands around the other wizard's forearms, dragging him downward until Draco's chin was resting atop his head. Harry shook his head and allowed himself to massage the pale skin beneath his fingers. "When the time comes I promise I'll tell you."

Silence surrounded the pair as Draco contemplated Harry's words. Voices echoing up one of the corridors had the young wizards drawing apart, both searching the darkness for the person who seemed to be holding a running conversation with them self. The figure that materialized from the shadows had both raising their eyebrows before rising in greeting.

* * *

Remus Lupin stood on the stairs leading into Hogwarts, mouth dry as he watched more members of the vigilante group known as the Lion's Pride portkey onto the lawn of the school. He took them in slowly, eyes traveling over the mass of black robes and cloaks billowing in the wind. Gold fur edged the hoods of their cloaks while the image of a lion prowled across various sections of the dark material. He took a step back and glanced at Minerva who was standing behind him, her mouth locked in a grimace of distaste.

"What the hell do we do?" Remus asked, ignoring the muffled reprimand from Professor Sprout who was pushing students up the steps frantically. A gasp from Minerva had him whirling around and watching as one of the figures stepped forward slowly, wand held pointing towards the ground. In an arrogant movement, the Lion's Pride swept a deep bow, each member copying the gesture given by the first.

"Good Afternoon...we are the Lion's Pride." The individual who stood slightly in front of the group said, his words carried forward by the wind screaming across the lawn. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightening split the sky with a loud crack.

"We know who you are." Remus called back, fingers tensing around the handle of his wand. For a moment there was complete silence as both groups eyed the other, contemplating what they should do next.

"You know us as the Lion's Pride, allow us to introduce ourselves to you." Taking a step backwards, the individual who had spoken on behalf of the Lion's Pride reached up and gripped the back of his hood, drawing the cloth off in a smooth maneuver. One by one, each member of the Lion's Pride followed this gesture.

"Oh my." Minerva whispered behind him as their faces wavered into focus, each of them a student at Hogwarts. The professors stared in shock at the young witches and wizards standing proudly before them. It was Hermione Granger who glided forward smoothly, the lion on her cloak flashing small fangs in warning.

"Generally it would not have come to us seeking or requesting help from you but unfortunately we have a problem which we are not capable of dealing with by ourselves. So we're here to request your assistance." Hermione stated, glancing over her shoulder and nodding at the assembled group behind her. With several nods, the group began to vanish as quickly as they had appeared; portkeying away to wherever it was they called headquarters.

"Why, Hermione, it would be an honour to help you." Minerva said, amazement in her voice as she pushed past Remus to get to one of her favourite students. Remus grabbed the other professor's arm and pulled her back, watching as the student before him raised an eyebrow and slid a wand from her sleeve.

"How do we know you're really Hermione Granger? That was Blaise Zabini who introduced you, he was believed dead." Remus bit out, pinning the young witch with a suspicious glare.

"I suppose you are entitled to your disbelief, however, Harry would not want us to come to war over something as stupid as my identity." Hermione said softly, eyes widening at the look of pain that crossed the older wizards face.

"How dare you use Harry's name to defend your actions!" Remus bellowed, fingers tightening around his wand as he narrowed his eyes.

"You believe Harry too be dead? Perhaps that is your problem Mr. Lupin. The Lion's Pride has continued what Harry began; everyday we put our lives on the line with the thought that somewhere out there Harry is waiting for us to free him. Until we see his broken wand, we will fight." Hermione stated coldly, stepping back slowly to what she considered to be a safe portkeying distance. Remus stood on the stairs gripping Minerva's arm, watching as the friend of Harry Potter prepared to leave Hogwarts grounds. Remus extended a hand in a futile effort to halt Hermione from vanishing, surprised when the young witch withdrew a small paperweight from her pocket.

"In case you change your mind, this portkey will activate when the word Panther is spoken." Hermione murmured, rolling the little Black Panther in her hand. She tossed it lightly and watched as the little figurine floated gently to the ground. Her fingers closed around the necklace encircling her throat but she froze before smiling. "I will warn you now that the portkey will only allow two people to enter through our wards. Should you choose to answer our call, pick wisely."

Remus watched as she disappeared before lowering his gaze to the smiling panther resting on the grass. He reached down and picked up the portkey, bouncing it in the palm of his hand before looking over his shoulder to where Minerva stood looking at him sadly.

"I suppose you want to talk about this." He murmured, rising slowly and sighing when Minerva nodded. Glancing at the slowly darkening sky, he shook his head before turning and trailing Professor McGonagall up the stairs into the castle.

* * *

Harry and Draco smiled in greeting and moved towards the bars of their cell, waiting patiently for the old witch to shuffle forward, her arms loaded with swathes of cloth. Muttering to herself, she tapped one foot as she waited for the bars to dissolve, immediately stepping through and shoving the material into the arms of the young wizards.

"Terrible weather, one wouldn't want to be out on a day like this." Madame Malkin muttered, fingers working to loosen the buttons on the front of her cloak. The bright cloth was tossed negligently aside as she turned her attention back to Harry and Draco, eyeing them thoughtfully.

"How have you been Madame?" Draco asked from behind his pile, looking around the cell before dropping the mass of cloth onto the bed. Harry set his stack on the desk, fingers running across the cloth while he marveled at the colours and fabrics.

"Horrid, this damn ball is going to put me in my grave. I've spent the last few days rushing around in a vane attempt to complete my orders. Of course the Dark Lord was very specific when it came to making the robes for the pair of you. Simple but expensive looking he said, of course the design was easy and the over robe will be done in black satin. Now your cloaks are going to match the colour and material of your shirts, I just have to figure out what colour to use." The witch mumbled to herself as she began to rummage through the piles of material, withdrawing several swatches and setting them aside. Harry moved to sit on the desk chair and attempted to clean some of the loose papers off the wood surface.

"Can you tell us anything else about this Ball?" Draco asked softly, eyes flicking to Harry as he raised an eyebrow in warning. Madame Malkin froze for a moment before whirling around and throwing several different shades of pale blue cloth over his shoulder.

"I know only what I'm told, boy." She muttered, selecting one of the swathes and holding it next to his face before nodding to herself and pulling a quill and a piece of parchment from her pocket. Writing the colour down, she chewed her lip before tapping a finger against her chin and staring into space. "Silk I think. Yes, silk will be perfect. All I know is that this little get together is the talk of the wizarding world.. Every Death Eater except those selected to act as guards that night will be in attendance."

"All of them? That's a lot of Death Eaters." Harry whispered, ignoring the tug on his hair as the witch pulled his bangs away from his forehead, a swatch of emerald silk slapping against his cheek..

Madame Malkin gave a wave of her hand in acknowledgment of his words, scribbling something down on her parchment before beginning to collect the swathes of material. "Yes it is, and all of them needing new dress robes." She grumbled, peering around the pile as she navigated her way out of the cell. Draco and Harry called good-bye as she puffed out of the cell and vanished into the shadows.

"A room full of people dressed in black robes, all of them with their faces concealed." Harry whispered softly, before turning wide eyes to a grinning Draco. "I really hope you're thinking what I am." He whispered, fingers unclenching to reveal a ball of crumpled velvet. Draco nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mass confusion and the perfect time to escape." He said softly, flopping backwards on the bed and smiling up into the darkness. Draco chuckled as Harry appeared above him, smiling widely as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"We're going to get out of here."

* * *

Severus banged on the massive cell door, hands pounding against the dark wood in a futile effort to gain the attention of his captors. He swore sharply and planted the toe of his boot firmly against the patterned grain, hissing in pain as the soft fabric of his boot gave. Jerking back, he ignored the answering hiss from the snake curled in the hall on the other side of the door. Sneering as the reptile flicked its tongue in what he imagined was amusement. Whirling around, he glared at the blonde wizard sitting quietly on a stone bench.

"How can you just sit there?" He demanded, cradling his injured foot and watching Lucius flip idly through the one of the magazines Blaise had jammed through the bars.

Lucius stopped browsing through the pages and raised his blue eyes, tongue licking one fingertip as he prepared to flip another page. "What would you have me do? Bang on the door and bring more snakes from the wood?" Severus paused and glanced sharply around, expecting more snakes to slide from their hiding places.

"They've probably forgotten us. We'll be here until we die." Severus fretted, sinking back to the stone floor. A slow steady dripping filled the silence as Lucius returned to his reading and Severus returned to glaring at the blank stonewalls.

"I'm bored." The dark haired wizard groaned, fiddling with the edge of his cloak and waiting for the blonde's response. When Lucius failed to respond, he sat there before smirking slightly and looking back up at the blonde. "I have to go to the bathroom." A ragged copy of Witch Weekly caught him in the face.

"Read that and shut up for a while, you complain as much as Draco does." Lucius mumbled, reading the title of an article before curling the page under and setting in too read. Severus snorted at the other wizard before flipping idly through several pages, eyebrow rising as he read the title of a particular article. Shaking his head at the foolishness of some witches, he rolled his eyes before beginning to read the article, unaware of the smirk on Lucius' face.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. Sorry for not posting last night but it's the Civic Holiday in Canada and I'll never give up an invitation toa smashing good party. So Sorry and hope you liked this chapter.

violet7amethyst - Harry is gaining his magic back but since he has no wand yet, his magic is going to be transferred through touch rather then pointing.  
Dreamer of Destiny - lol, more? 1. Voldemort does not know that Harry is the leader of the Lion's Pride. 2. Sixth year...I think. 3. Yep, in Harry's absence Blaise/Hermione/Ron have command of the ship. Dean is not so much of a leader as he is someone who voices his opinion. I suppose if it something were to happen to all three, Ginny would step up and take over. 4. Harry's just getting his magic back and it's not really wandless (it could be) but since he doesn't have a wand his magic is being transferred by touch.  
Spirited Celebration – Harry only cracked his collar, it's still there.  
unforgivable curse castor – She might…haven't really thought about it yet.


	13. Ice Manor Revealed

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Ice Manor Revealed**

Hermione stood in the front parlor of Ice Manor, candles flickering brightly from their place atop the mantle. The room was done in shades of blue and silver, both tones cool and soothing to some degree. The curtains were pulled back from the large window she stood before, the first stars of the night peeking around dark clouds. Hermione shifted uneasily as she watched a shadow creep along outside the hedges, the form fuzzy in the uncertain light. She didn't doubt for a moment that the shadow belonged there, it was merely another facet of Ice Manor. A sentinel that guarded their privacy and kept other magical beings from appearing within the wards of the manor.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered softly as he entered the room, placing the tray he carried down on a side table. Sighing, he flicked his wand and watched as several more candles appeared around the room, the wicks smoldering as they struggled into life.

"Do you think they'll come?" Hermione said quietly, her voice deadly serious as she turned away from the window and moved towards Ron, hands extending to accept the cup of tea he offered. Behind her, the curtains drew closed and a fire leapt into existence in the waiting hearth.

Ron picked up his own cup and sipped while considering the question, walking carefully towards the chairs before the fire. "I think that they will. With the knowledge that half their sixth years are members of the Lion's Pride and we're asking for their help, the curiosity alone will drive them insane."

Hermione nodded in silent agreement and trailed after Ron, stopping when a loud beeping began. The door to the parlor opened and Blaise glided in, nodding at the pair as he sat down on the couch, arranging his robes as he stared at the silver circle engraved in the floor. This was a shielded area into which all guests were portkeyed, allowing the leaders of the Lion's Pride to decided whether or not they wanted the visitors wandering the Manor. The beeping was silenced as a low glow began near the center of the circle, the light brightening before a loud pop was heard.

The leaders of the Lion's Pride stood there and looked at the glowering wizard and the smiling witch, shifting slightly before glancing at each other. If they were going to work with the Order they would have to learn to trust them, this meant dispersing the shield.

"Welcome to Ice Manor." Blaise said as he watched Hermione wave her wand and whisper the complicated spell, the barrier shimmering before vanishing. The two Order members stood there looking around before acknowledging the greeting.

"Where are we?" Remus growled, fingers caressing his wand within the confines of his pocket, Minerva's warning still rattling around inside his head. His cold eyes took in the rich cloth and the expensive decorations, pausing on the obviously magical defense tools displayed openly on a bookshelf.

"This is Ice Manor; one of Harry's houses." Hermione stated, lifting the lid off a small box and withdrawing a gold bell. Handing it to Ron, she sighed before taking a seat next to Blaise, watching as a small house elf appeared at the ringing of the little bell. Wearing a gold pillowcase made of silk with a black panther etched into the corner, the house elf looked about expectantly, raising a dainty hand to straighten the black handkerchief tied around its neck.

"Tippy, would you please bring some tea and cakes for our guests?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes at the indelicate snort Hermione gave.

"One of Harry's houses?" Remus muttered, glancing at Minerva who had wandered past the edge of the silver circle and was running a finger over the spines of the books perched upon a shelf.

"Harry purchased several pieces of property which the Pride could use to prepare and plan for attacks and battles. While Ice Manor is the only one you will ever get to see, it is undoubtedly the strongest and most magical." Ron informed them, moving to the wooden box and replacing the bell, he froze when something impacted with the window behind the closed curtains. "Bloody animals."

"Let's get down to business," Remus rumbled, sitting down in a chair and watching as the house elf returned bearing a tray loaded with a small feast. The room was quiet as Tippy organized the tray and tea before disappearing with a pop.

"Let's," Hermione stated coldly. Her eyes remained locked on Remus as she took the fresh cup of tea pressed into her hand. She knew the wizard was merely upset over Harry's disappearance but that was really no reason to be snippy with them. The house trembled slightly and dust sifted down from the chandelier hanging unused in the center of the room.

"We learned that there was a meeting between the Order of the Phoenix and a Death Eater spy. This of course was a prime time for us to gather information as well as practice the skills we'd been learning over the last few months. The chance of a Death Eater patrol arriving at the Leaky Cauldron was rather high, so we created a backup plan, which would make sure everyone got out safely. Unfortunately, when this plan was activated we had to seize both Order member and Spy." Blaise said, picking over the small cakes resting on a gold plate until he selected one that appeared to be pure chocolate.

Remus's explosion was imminent. The older wizard seemed to go deathly white before his mouth opened and he slammed a hand down on the arm of his chair. "You have Severus?"

"Unfortunately." Ron muttered, adding a measured dollop of sugar into his cup before stirring.

"That's our main problem, but before we get to that, perhaps you would like a tour of the manor?" Hermione said, already standing as she placed her cup on the empty tray. Blaise and Ron both stopped in mid bite and glared at her unhappily, relenting at her stern look and placing their cups next to hers.

"We would love to see the rest of the house, wouldn't we Remus?" Minerva said, elbowing Remus in the side and smiling politely. Hermione smiled stiffly and led the way out of the parlor, pausing in the center of the hall while she decided what to show them first.

"This way I think." She murmured, turning and heading down the east hall, smiling to herself at the thought that the teachers were about to get the shock of their lives.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth, his bare feet treading from soft carpet to cold stone, the sensations keeping him alert. He knew something was coming, he could feel it in his bones. Tonight, the prison lay still around him. There weren't any distant coughs or the faint clink of chains or bars. Complete and utter silence, the type that made you believe you were the only person in the entire world.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly, shifting on the bed and peering at Harry in a silent question. Frowning in concentration, Harry raised a hand and ran it along the crack in his collar, fingers coasting lovingly across the metal. He gasped as his finger caught on the sharp edge of the rip, the metal dragging along the fleshy pad of his finger. Staring at the bleeding digit, he was startled when Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled the bleeding finger towards him. Eyes wide in concern, Draco licked the blood from Harry's finger and peered at the wound running across his index finger.

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly, staring at the blonde seated before him. Blue eyes drifted slowly upwards, meeting the emeralds that watched questioningly. In the distance, voices were raised in anger and the loud clanging of cell doors could be heard. Blinking slowly, Draco pulled Harry's finger into his mouth again, tongue laving the calloused flesh lightly. Harry shivered, goose bumps creeping up his arms as his eyes remained locked on Draco's mouth.

Reaching out, he slid his fingers through the pale locks of blonde hair, tugging the mouth gently away from the injured finger. His fingers tangled in the soft strands, pinning Draco's head in place. Lowering his mouth, he ran his own tongue lightly along Draco's lips, surprised that he had been able to make the move without freezing. Emerald eyes met glazed blue before closing slowly, sinking into the mouth that had, for the moment, consumed his entire being.

XxXxX

A piercing scream separated them suddenly, both jerking their mouths away and staring in shock at the other. Faces reddened in embarrassment as they both jerked their gazes away, neither sure of what to make of what had just happened. Harry raised a hand and ran his fingers through his hair, mussing the locks even worse then they usually appeared. Clearing his throat, Draco glanced down at the hand he still held pinned between his, eyes noting the dried blood smeared across the finger.

"The bleeding stopped." He whispered roughly, loosening the grip he had on Harry's hand and watching as the dark haired wizard pulled it away and held it protectively to his chest.

"Thank you." Harry muttered awkwardly, pale face slowly reddening again. Both were silent as they stood in the center of the cell, Harry scuffing his bare foot in thick green carpet. Draco patted his pants pockets before retreating to the opposite side of the cell, seating himself at the desk. Closing his eyes, he dropped his head into his hands and restrained himself from banging his head repeatedly against the wood. What had he been thinking? For that matter what had Harry been thinking? He wasn't gay, was he? Was Harry? Running his tongue along his swollen lips, he wished he'd never gotten out of bed this morning, afternoon, evening...whatever it was.

"Draco? What was that?" Harry whispered softly, his voice ringing out in the quiet area. Draco opened his eyes, and peered between the cracks in his fingers, the polished wood of the desk shining beneath his elbows.

"I don't know." He responded quietly, afraid to raise his eyes and meet the telling emeralds. It frightened him that he felt something for Harry. Everyone else he had loved had been injured horribly or died because of Voldemort. Did he really want to take that chance again? Voldemort would kill Harry just to spite him, or the other way around. In the end, if they loved, one of them would most likely die. "Just forget about it Harry. It was nothing."

For a moment, it was like the entire world froze, the universe itself shocked by his words. Harry croaked something and turned away from him, retreating to the safety of the other side of the cell and the comfort of the bed. He closed his eyes again, using his fingers to hide the tears sliding down his cheeks.

* * *

Voldemort all but pranced down to Dumbledore's cell. His robes fluttering about him as he nodded to the Death Eater Guards and smiled pleasantly at prisoners being escorted through the dungeons. The former gave respectful nods while the later burst into tears or screams, both delighting him and making him smile all the more.

"Good evening my dear Albus!" He sang out, smirking at the wizard standing forlornly against a dark stonewall. A flick of his wand had the chains restraining the wizard lengthening while a following swish had a pair of comfortable chairs appearing.

"Hello Tom." Albus said cautiously, limping forward to take the second chair. Voldemort watched as the older wizard eased himself onto the soft cushion, grinning in amusement at the others quick grimace of pain. For a moment both were quiet as they checked the other over

. "What brings you down here on such a night Tom?" Dumbledore asked softly, one thick gray eyebrow rising as his hands wrapped around the handle of his usual teacup. "Shouldn't you be out murdering and maiming?"

The Dark Lord sat back in his chair and laughed, one hand fisting in the front of his robes. Still chuckling to himself, he took a long sip of tea and smiled to himself. "Albus, old man, my hopes, wishes, and dreams are finally coming true. My sweet young traitor was caught in a very risqué maneuver with the world's Saviour. Soon, I'll be able to put my plans into motion. If I hold one, then I will gain the other."

"You cannot expect those boys to give over to you Tom. Both of them have too much pride; they will never relent or back down." Dumbledore mumbled, eyes drifting closed as a spasm of pain chased up his spine. His hand shook and he felt the bite of hot tea against his flesh, causing him to drag in a deep breath.

"And you think too much of them Albus. They are young and malleable. Draco will do anything I tell him too as long as I hold Harry's life above his head. The same can of course be said for Harry. They just haven't realized it yet." Voldemort purred, thin lips pulling away from red gums to reveal sharp yellow teeth. Setting his cup down, the Dark Lord reached over and pulled the teacup from Dumbledore's hand, setting it on the tray next to his own.

"It will never work. They are too smart for something so obvious." Dumbledore hissed between his teeth, eyes opening slowly so he could glare at the wizard cloaked in shadows before him.

Voldemort rose smoothly and shook out his robes, vanishing his chair and the tea tray with a wave of his wand. "Perhaps, but let's not doubt my plans now. Instead I shall tell you about my party. It will be huge, the largest party ever thrown by Death Eater standards. I was even thinking about using the Great Hall of Hogwarts for the Ball."

"You wouldn't!" Dumbledore broke out, eyes widening as his face paled even more then it already was. The pair stared at each other for a moment as they tried to figure out what to say next. Voldemort was wondering if he should lead the other wizard to believe Hogwarts was actually being used as a gathering area of Death Eaters, while Dumbledore was steadfastly wishing that Harry would break free and put an end to Voldemort's reign of terror.

"No...too many children there. It'll be fun though. I have the most wonderful surprise planned but I can't tell you. That would ruin the whole surprise thing, wouldn't it?" Voldemort muttered, one finger tapping his chin in thought, giving Dumbledore a bright smile, he waved his wand and trotted out the door. Ignoring the guards snort of amusement as he hummed a soft tune to himself. Next to death, murder and fear, surprises had to be his favourite thing.

Hermione led the way down the brightly lit hall, halting before a door with a picture of a white owl hung next to it. She knocked once before pushing the heavy door open, leading the way into the busy room. All action and chatter stopped, eyes rising to stare at the small group who had intruded upon the work period.

"This is the main Security Room." Hermione stated, waving a hand to indicate the wall of muggle computers coupled with glowing balls of magic. "It's from here that we run alarm and warning systems on all property's currently being used by the Pride. Also we have monitoring systems on certain individuals who are doing work for us, thus we ensure their security and our resources."

"Oh my." Minerva whispered, moving into the room, the walls that could be seen were done in a pale cream, the floor was crafted of an equally pale wood. Papers and maps were tacked to bulletin boards while others littered the desks. It was with wide eyes she took in the fact that all the students had their eyes locked on what was before them, not one flinched or peeked as they walked by.

"Yes, I suppose it is overwhelming at first but you get used to it eventually." Blaise said quietly, reaching past a witch and tapping his finger against the computer screen.. The image enlarged and the whole group crowded closer, eager to see the picture. "The Weasley's. Ginny is, of course, a member of the Lion's Pride and therefore her family is under our protection."

"You have camera's set up in our homes?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes on the picture as he recognized the kitchen of the Burrow. The Burrow seemed as busy as always, dishes being scrubbed and while knitting needles danced by themselves.

"Yes, it was Harry's idea and wish. He didn't want anyone dying if he could help it, besides it was the only way to make sure you'd got the clues we'd been dropping about Death Eater attacks." Hermione said, waving her hand to indicate the door. The group wandered slowly down the long corridor, halting before another door hung with a portrait, this one marked with a long red serpent.

"The Intelligence Room." Informed Blaise, pushing the door open to reveal the quiet room. The room was done in a dark blue, shadows whispering of secrets in every corner. "Everyone is currently out doing whatever it is they do to get the information we need."

"I don't like this room." Minerva said softly, her eyes widening as something clicked lightly in the shadows. Hermione snorted softly at her words, narrowing her eyes as the room began to lighten slowly. The walls began to shift colours, dark blue fading to a bright red while tarnished brass shone itself to gold. "How did it know?"

"Ice Manor is a special house. It changes and flexes to be whatever we need it to be." Ron said, speaking for the first time since the tour began. He gave a wave absently at the walls, not surprised to see a picture of a lioness and her cubs appear on the wall. "Harry's other properties are nothing like this one. That's why we use Ice Manor as our Headquarters. The houseboat in Italy is strictly for meetings, the castle in Germany is used for practice because of the land surrounding it, and the manor in Antarctica is used as a prison. Winter Heights has much better dungeons then Ice Manor though."

Blaise buried his elbow in Ron's side, biting his lip at the gasps that fell from the mouths of the two witches. "You've done it now."

"Dungeons?" Minerva yelped, eyes wide as she glared at the Gryffindor.

"Prison! We have a prison?" Hermione raged, eyes narrowing as she latched onto Ron's collar and began to drag him towards the door, his protests falling on deaf ears. "Blaise please finish the tour."

* * *

Blaise shook his head as Ron's cries faded in the distance, damned Gryffindor needed to learn how to keep his mouth closed. Now he'd have to explain to Pansy. "Well, that went grand. Please follow me." He murmured, stepping into the hall and heading up the staircase across from the Intelligence Room. The thud and scuff of their boots were loud on the stairs, making the house seem empty.

The room he led them to was unmarked, the doors a plain dark wood blending in with the other doors along the corridor. It wasn't until he raised his wand and tapped it against the door that the picture revealed itself. A gangly rat, a big black dog with a goofy grin, a massive stag with an impressive rack of antlers, and a wolf.

"The Marauders" Remus whispered, one hand caressing the picture frame lightly. The stag snorted and flagged its tail, tossing the rack of antlers while rolling its eyes. Creaking, the door swung open and allowed them to enter. Empty except for a long table scratched by years of use, the room was painted a shimmering green.

"Correct." Blaise snorted, walking around the table and standing on the opposite side. Raising an eyebrow, he pondered the older wizard before gesturing at the table. "Do you want to do the honours?"

"Honour's? What do you mean?" Minerva questioned, eying the dust covered table in distaste.

Remus locked eyes with Blaise before withdrawing his wand and touching it to the table. He drew in a deep breath before whispering the words he had once known by heart. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Shimmering, the table unveiled itself. Lightening and seeming to unfold, before them was a large map complete with names and footprints, all moving quickly about.

"The Marauders Map." Blaise stated, eyes hooding themselves to hide the amusement dancing in them. The old wizard looked like he was about to collapse from shock, he peered quickly at McGonagall and smirked at her flabbergasted look. "A larger more complex version of it. Took several units working together to perfect it, but its as good if not better then the one you created. Now let's go see the dungeons, Severus will be quite pleased to see you." Blaise said, tapping the table and whispering softly before leading the way from the room. The trio was quiet as they passed through the halls and down the stairs, making their way to where the Death Eater Spy and Severus were being held.

* * *

Severus had his hands twined around the bars, head repeatedly banging against the thick wooded door. The cell had grown dark, candles dimming by themselves as if following the setting of the sun. Every now and then the slither of scales would remind him of the snake curled patiently in front of the doors.

"Are you trying to knock yourself stupid?" Lucius asked dryly, fingers crossed beneath his head as he lay staring up into the darkness of the ceiling. "I could help..."

"No thank you. I must live on so that when I'm free I can hunt Weasley and Zabini down and murder them." Severus hissed, resuming the slow banging. The elegant snort had him rolling his eyes between strikes, pausing when he thought he heard voices.

"Isn't that counterproductive? You'd only be locked up again." Murmured Lucius, straining to hear the whispers that were reaching his ears. The drip of water and the hiss of flame on melted wax had him sighing, and closing his eyes as the rhythmic thump of Severus' scull on wood lulled him to sleep.

"Yes, but I would at least be locked up a happy man." Muttered Severus, halting his actions rubbing the lump forming on his forehead. Hissing to himself, he aimed a kick at the door but paused inches from the wood, memories of door induced pain flooding his mind.

"Severus?" A voice yelled down the hall bringing both wizards to their feet. Rushing to the cell door they crowded the small window as they both tried to see their rescuer.

"Minerva? Thank Merlin! Get me out of here!" Severus yelped, one hand clenched around a bar and the other locked on the hand Lucius had wrapped around a bar. A flash of black robes drew his dark eyes to Blaise. "Zabini! When I get out of here you'll be in detention for the rest of your long life!" Severus shrieked, hands yanking on the bars. The witch on the other side of the door backed up and held out her hands in a pleading manner. It was Blaise who opened his mouth first .

"It's a good thing you'll be in there until we find Harry, eh?" Severus' bellow of anger rang down the hall and up the stairs, making everyone in the manor pause as they tried to identify the voice. With shakes of heads and humorous grins, everyone went back about their business.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it and wish you good reading. Due to the amount of time I have in which to post, cause I am on a schedule, I can't answer everyone's reviews but they are much appreciated.

fourth-face-of-the-goddess – Wish granted.  
libaka – lol, that's okay and the fact that Dumbledore is dead (wink, wink) was kept on the down low, few people know the guy walking around isn't the real Headmaster.  
Laura – God, I hate to and too, there should only be one and it damn well better be the number. I will honestly try…  
Spirited Celebration – With the collar fractured he's got a little leeway and a tad bit of his magic.


	14. Gathering Information

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 14 - Gathering Information**

"Prison. A Prison!" Hermione screamed, whirling around and jabbing Ron in the chest with a stiff finger. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the wizard who was attempting to back away from her, hands held out before him. "When did we acquire a prison Ronald Weasley?"

Ron quivered in fear beneath Hermione's stormy gaze, squeaking when she reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "We've always had it. Harry spoke with Blaise and I before purchasing the damn thing."

"Oh really, and why was I not informed of this. How long have you been using this prison?" Hermione questioned, stalking away from him only to swing around again, hands planted on her hips as she stared him down.

"Uh, several months?" He sputtered, glancing hopefully at the door as the sound of boots approaching grew louder.

"Several months. What exactly are we keeping in this prison?" Hermione hissed, withdrawing her wand and pointing it at the door. She whispered a spell softly and the lock fell into place with a loud click, extinguishing the hopeful look plastered across Ron's face.

"Prisoners?" He suggested, eyes darting between her and the locked door.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione growled, the tip of her wand slowly swinging to point at him in warning. Taking a threatening step forward, she froze when the door handle rattled and a muffled voice yelled something through the wood. "Busy!"

"Hermione! We have to work with these people!" Ron protested, wincing at the scathing look sent his way as Hermione marched towards the door. Tapping the knob with her wand, she pulled the door open and glared at the Pride member standing impatiently before the portal.

"Code Pink." The witch stated, standing tall as she waited for the explosion she knew was going to occur.

"Pink! How the hell does this happen? A fence and the most magical spells we can create and we still get a Code Pink! How many?" Ron demanded, pulling the ties of his cloak loose as he swung out of the room and marched towards the front entrance hall, tossing the black cloak onto a side table as he passed by.

"Two, sir." The Pride member called as she jogged to keep up with him, glancing at Hermione out of the corner of her eye. "What do you want us to do?"

"Send Dean into the dungeons to get the professors, tell him we need them up here immediately. Everyone in the house is to go to their evacuation areas and get ready to make the jump back to Hogwarts should an alarm be tripped for some reason." Hermione instructed, carefully stripping off her own cloak as she chased after Ron, nodding at the witch who immediately veered off. Stopping before the door, both made a few adjustments to their clothes before grabbing a handle of the double doors and pulling them open.

"Ah, young Megan and Henry, are your parents home? We'd like to speak to them about some loud banging we heard earlier. This is a nice quiet street you know. Property values depend on stuff like that and we can't have the whole market ruined due to noise."

"Hm, Hello Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones." Hermione whispered, smiling shyly as she leaned slightly against the door. "Our parents are busy at the moment, perhaps it would be best if you came back later."

"It will only take a moment, now run and fetch them." The older woman smiled, baring her teeth at the two standing in the doorway. "You should invite us in, it's rude to leave guests standing outside."

"This is why we have prisons." Ron hissed as he turned around, heaving a sigh of relief as he saw Dean pushing Minerva and Remus towards him, he huffed slightly as Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Mum, Dad, the neighbours are here." He called, raising his eyebrows and waving a hand at the door.

"Ah yes, the neighbours." Minerva said as she allowed Dean to shove her into the center of the doorway. "I don't believe I've met you yet." Compliments and greetings were exchanged before the root of the problem came up.

"Loud noises?" Remus said thoughtfully, looking back and forth between his 'children'. "It's the kids, damned if we don't have a hard time controlling them." He purred reaching out and dragging Ron closer by the scruff of the neck.

"They're both off to school in a few days and we'll all finally get some peace and quiet. We do apologize though." Minerva murmured politely, turning down an offer of tea and cakes before slamming the door in the faces of the neighbours." The professors turned and looked at Ron and Hermione, eyebrows raised in question.

"You aren't keeping a dragon locked in the tool shed are you?" Minerva asked dryly, crossing her arms as she peered at them.

"I don't know, are we keeping a dragon locked in the tool shed Ronald?" Hermione muttered, crossing her own arms as she avoided meeting the gazes of their teachers.

"Its Harry's shed, how the hell am I supposed to know what he's got locked in there?" Ron demanded, narrowing his eyes and mimicking Hermione's pose. Shaking his head, he spun around and stomped down the hall towards the security room, vanishing through the door and slamming it in his wake.

"Let me guess . . . the Jones again." Blaise stated from behind them, smirking as all three jumped and gasped in surprise.

"This has happened before?" Remus asked, one eyebrow rising as he stared at the wizard perched on the table before them.

"Every once in a while they manage to get by the Guardians and actually make it to the door before being turned around by the inner wards." Hermione growled, eyes still narrowed down the hall. "Blaise, what do we keep at Winter Heights?"

"Why, prisoner's of course. You pair might want to get back to Severus before he goes completely nuts. Apparently he has some very important information he wants to give you." Blaise announced, sliding off the table and straightening his robes before tossing an arm around Hermione's shoulder and dragging her in the general direction of the dungeons. "Don't worry about the prison Hermione. The only thing we keep locked in there are Death Eaters."

"You have Death Eaters locked up?" Questioned Remus, grinning as Blaise nodded in confirmation. "How many?"

"Around thirty perhaps, the rest are individuals who were released from Azkaban. We felt it wasn't safe to leave them running around and tracked them down." Blaise called over his shoulder as he began the trek down the stairs into the dungeons, flicking his wand and whispering 'lumos'.

"Well I suppose that's okay, but who's guarding Winter Heights? I've never heard you dispatch anyone there before." Hermione asked, raising a hand to her eyes as they adjusted to the dimmer lighting of the dungeons.

"Guardians and Sentinels mostly." Blaise said absently, moving down the hall ahead of the group. The light from his wand setting shadows to dancing as he swung it slowly back and forth.

Remus frowned and glanced at Minerva who had a look of disbelief on her face. Both shared a long look before, focusing on the last few stairs. "You're using demons to guard Harry's properties?"

"We don't believe they're really demons. Harry seems to be able to control them to some degree." Hermione informed them, shrugging out from under Blaise's arm and turning around so she could see the professors. She raised her wand and cradled the Black Panther hanging from its base in the palm of her hand. "Harry's seal, shield, and animagus form are all the Black Panther. When the Guardians and Sentinels see the Panther they automatically back down and wait for Harry to tell them what to do."

"They seem to come and go as they please, some times there are many and other times there are few. With Harry missing its gotten a bit harder to control them but they still honour the Panther. All we need to do is show them the totem and they'll vanish back into the shadows whence they came." Blaise stated, cloak swirling out behind him as a cool wind whistled up the passage.

Minerva reached out and took Remus's hand, ignoring the raised eyebrow and smirk. The fact that Harry was able to control such a dark creature was almost unthinkable. Wizards who had studied Sentinels believed they came to earth appease the death of an individual. "Are you sure they're safe?"

"We're safe for now, but Harry was probably the safest of us all. At night, he used to disappear outside and you'd be able to see him walking along the hedges with a group of Sentinels trailing him like dogs." Hermione said, a faint smile adorning her face as she remembered those nights; the nights when everything had still been business as usual.

"He communicated with them?" Remus asked, drawing his cloak tighter around him as they drew to a halt before the door of the cell occupied by Severus and Lucius.

"He spoke Parseltongue to them. I don't know if they understood but I think they made Harry feel more comfortable. The Guardians were a different story; they used to watch Harry like hawks." Hermione mumbled as she peered through the cell door and sighed in disappointment at seeing both wizards fast asleep on the cell floor.

"Damn." Blaise muttered at the sight before them, a grin creeping across his face as Snape's cloak shifted and the triangular head of the wood snake peeked out, tongue flicking in annoyance. "The Guardians always followed Harry, its one of the reasons the manor is kept poorly lit unless a specific room is being worked in. They shadowed him everywhere he went, even if it was on a mission. If Harry was dead, they would all have vanished by now but they're still here."

Remus considered this statement before a big smile appeared on his face. Harry was alive. Throwing back his head, he laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist in excitement.

"If it's all right, we'd like to come back tomorrow and speak with Severus and Lucius." Minerva said, pushing free of Remus's grip and running her hands down the front of her robes.

Hermione nodded and smiled, eyes shifting to peer into the shadows behind the older witch. "Please do. Just use the portkey again, it will bring you to the front parlor where either Blaise, Ron, Pansy, or I will meet you."

Minerva reached over and grasped the still beaming Remus's hand and activated the portkey, giving a last nod before disappearing. Hermione and Blaise exchanged a look of relief before heaving sighs and heading down the hall, enjoying the companionable silence between them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A cool breeze swept through the dark alley setting small pieces of garbage racing across the ground. Somewhere in the distance a dog bayed and was answered by several others. Ginny shivered and huddled deeper into her cloak, flexing her wrist to feel the warm wood of her wand against her forearm. Soft whispers passed into her left ear through the small device she had hidden beneath her bright red hair.

_Someone's coming._

She tipped her head to acknowledge Seamus and reached up to straighten her hair, the sound of someone approaching had her spinning on her heels, coming to rest lightly on the balls of her feet. Ginny held the position as she watched the individual hobble towards her, adrenaline pumping as she waited for the person to make a move.

"You're Red Raven?" She asked, keeping her voice firm as she stared at the person wearing a dark brown cloak with a small raven resting on the breast. A new informant who wanted to keep their identity private, she almost snorted as she waited for the individual to respond.

"I am. I have information for you." The witch's voice was smooth and cool, almost inaudible with the wind gusting around them.

"What would this information be pertaining too?" Ginny questioned, ignoring the niggling sense of familiarity as the witch took a limping step closer. Her fingers clenched around the small portkey wrapped around her wrist, the stone a soothing reminder of how close safety was.

"The location of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. You have been searching for them haven't you?" The voice rose sharply as the wind tugged at the hoods concealing both of their identities. Ginny shifted and tucked her hands into the trailing sleeves of her robes, glad for the warm fur caressing her nose.

"Yes we have been. Harry is the Lion of our Pride . . . without him we are nothing." Her voice trembled at the words she had spoken.

"I shall assume you have Severus Snape, he has the information you need. The final piece of the puzzle is Orchard Hill. If he has yet to tell the tale of Azkaban, then ask him about it. When he is finished, Orchard Hill will make sense. Until then young witch, tread carefully." The witch gave a nod before turning and heading back up the alley, hobbling slowly as she leaned into the wind.

_Now that was weird. _Seamus whispered through her head as he lowered his broom to hover next to her. Ginny nodded and reached out to accept the broom he held, swinging onto it and shooting into the hovering darkness. The rest of the team settled in around her, their dark cloaks lapping against each other as they moved across the sky.

_Orchard Hill? We came all this way for that? Makes one wonder if people have nothing better to do on nights like this._ A Pride Member murmured, earning soft grunts and snickers from the others.

_Well, we'll hope it gets us a little closer to the finale of this hunt._ Ginny called as she tightened her legs around her broom and picked up speed, the warm hearth of Ice Manor calling her home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry lay still beneath the thick velvet covers on the bed, the dark cloth tucked up over his head. He sniffled and wiped his nose on the blanket, ignoring the voice in his head that told him to get up and get a handkerchief. The creak of wood told him that Draco was still perched at the desk, most likely hiding within the folds of the dark cloak. Harry shivered and huddled in on himself, chin practically resting on his knees as he wiped at the tear sliding down his face.

Damn Slytherins! Just when you think you're getting to understand them they go all Gryffindor. He knew that Draco was trying to protect him. It had been obvious as soon as that look of fear and sadness crept across his face. Draco was recalling his mother's death and trying to prevent Harry from dying the same way.

Blinking slowly, he fought the tremor in his chest and balled his hands into fists; Old Tommy would definitely pay for this one. The thought had him smiling and reaching up to trace the metal of his collar, grinning as his fingers burned with magic. A few more days of constant twisting and pulling and he'd be free. Free to use his magic and get him and Draco to safety but for now. . . for now he had to think about the best way to get off this damn island with Draco and live to tell the tale.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus sat down at his desk and ignored Minerva's excited talk, pointing her in the direction of the fireplace with the vague hope she'd call someone from the Order and spread the word. Pushing several books around on the small shelf behind his massive desk, he frowned as his fingers traced the spines, pausing when he found the one he was looking for.

"Can you believe it Remus? They're so brave, so courageous! " Minerva gushed, ignoring the grunt of agreement he made as he flipped through the pages of the old book. The witch fairly waltzed around the room as she exclaimed over the brilliance of the Lion's Pride. "And the house! Can you believe Harry owns that house?"

"Mmm." He said, as he paused with his finger above the page number, glancing at the section title to confirm it was what he had been looking for.

"I know! More then one house! Some little witch is going to get very lucky one day Remus. I hope I get invited to the wedding." Halting the tirade to think this over, she settled her self in the chair across from Remus and looked at him expectantly.

"Guardians and Sentinels: Dark or Light?" He read, finger stroking across the page as he eyed the picture next to the print. The image of the creature was almost impossible to see; constantly shifting with the shadows. "Believed to be spawned from the graves of murdered or betrayed individuals, the Sentinel becomes a hunter of killers. With it's dog like form the Sentinel can easily pass through civilized areas but prefers to remain in the shadows. In times of peril they will call in their brothers: the Guardians."

"Hm, I don't know if we should trust them. To be born from the death of a witch or wizard has to be dark." Minerva whispered softly, eyes drifting to the window behind Remus. Peering out the large oval, she raised a finger to her lips and considered the cloud-covered moon.

"Guardians are a step above Sentinels; they seek out the one they believe best fit to kill the individual who wronged them. They guard this person with the very essence of their being and assure that they make it to the final battle. Both creatures appear dog like but have the forked tongues of snake and a long whip like tail. Their eyes are the best indication of whether or not they are dangerous. The greatest gift they have is their ability to fade into the shadows and disappear in the darkness. They honour the light but for dark purposes only. Nothing else is known about them." Remus finished, sitting back and closing the book with a loud thud. He rubbed his eyes as he stared at Minerva. "It scares me that Harry was talking to them. What if they were able to talk back? Who knows what nonsense they filled his head with?"

"Why don't we wait for tomorrow, Remus? We both still have classes to teach and it's best if we go to bed early. Don't forget the meeting with the Pride, they'll be waiting for us." Minerva said as she rose and stretched, heading towards the door slowly, she turned and smiled at the wizard slumped behind the desk. "Goodnight Remus, sweet dreams."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I solemnly swear I will never wait till Friday to start working on a chapter. lol, if it doesn't make sense yet, it will in the next chapter. I had this chapter planned but I couldn't just drop everything like I wanted to cause then it would have looked like a chunk of the story was missing. So now that I've got this out of the way. . . the next chapter should be a breeze. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

ToyoKadiyaMikalya – lol, glad you decided to take a peek at it.  
caltha – Hold your ponies! I'm getting there…just a few more chapters  
fourth-face-of-the-goddess – maybe not, but we have to take into consideration that Draco has been the only person Harry has had contact with for quite some time…him may not have loved him before but he's spent days getting to know the real Draco.  
libaka – I will always answer any questions that the chapter didn't answer for me…sometimes I just don't have time to make a comment but everyone is important and their input and suggestions keep me writing and on schedule.


	15. Plots and Plans

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 15 - Plots and Plans

Harry lay napping on the soft bed, blankets still pulled tightly over his head. He rested in a state somewhere between conscience and sleep, the distant sounds of prison life keeping him from surrendering to the pull of dreams. A sudden impact jarred him completely awake and had him scrambling backwards. He grabbed hold of the chain dragging him toward the bars and pulled hard, letting the metal race through his fingers when the collar around his neck creaked.

Draco's yelp of outrage had him looking over his shoulder as he was tugged from the cell, the bars snapping closed behind him. Harry glared into the darkness before him, eyes searching for the form of Voldemort. It was from the shadows that the Dark Lord's voice crept, smooth and cold as he paced into the light.

"Harry, my boy, it's been a while."

Harry responded with a growl as he shifted into his animagus form, curling his lips up and baring glistening fangs. The panther pulled against the chain as its emerald eyes flashed, forcing Voldemort to draw back and smirk as he yanked on the chain.

"My my Harry, that's quite the temper you've got but don't worry, we'll walk it off." Voldemort purred, extending a hand as if to pet the Black Panther. The snap of fangs had him chuckling as he locked his fingers back around the chain, turning dark eyes to the cell. "Don't worry my sweet traitor, I'll take care of your darling little lover. We're just going to take a quick walk and have a chat."

Harry glanced back over his shoulder and rumbled deeply, slitting his eyes as Draco reached a hand out towards him in a futile gesture. Pale eyes widened as he was dragged past the circle of light and into the shadows.

XxXxX

Harry shifted his neck slightly and hoped his rich black fur covered the gash in the metal of the collar he wore. He padded silently along before Voldemort, ignoring the angered glares directed at him through the bars of the cells.

"I hold their lives in the palm of my hand. With one word I can have any one of them killed or raped. No one is beyond my power Harry, not even your Draco. " Voldemort said softly, glancing down at the Black Panther.

Harry responded with a growl and flattened his ears, ducking a tin plate thrown at him. Rasping voices called out to him, making him slouch lower to the ground in shame as pleas echoed in his ears. Dirt stained faces peered out at him as hands reached past the bars, grasping at his velvet fur.

"One simple word from you and I could make sure he's kept safe for the rest of his life. Right now, his very being hangs in the balance. Join my side for good, Harry. You were born to lead. A simple promise and you could be leading a band of highly trained fighters. I saw what you managed with that group of half-trained muggle-borns last year. Can you imagine leading a fleet of pureblooded Death Eaters? All that power and strength at your beck and call." Voldemort murmured, nodding his head at the pair of guards flanking the door way they were passing through.

The panther rasped softly, pink tongue flicking over his dark whiskers. Harry narrowed his emerald eyes at the offer. His soul for Draco's life, that's all Voldemort was really asking for. He allowed his eyes to drift closed as he shook his head in denial, he would not aid Voldemort.

"No, are you sure? You could do great things for the wizarding world Harry. I would ensure the safety and survival of Draco if you chose to accept . . . if you're sure though. Just remember Harry, Draco is a Slytherin. Slytherin's care only for their own survival, if he can figure out a way to get his freedom back, he'll do it. Even if it means selling your secrets." Voldemort stated, continuing his leisurely stroll down the rows of cells while ignoring the screams and threats being thrown at him.

Snarling, the panther lashed his tail and strained against the leash, ignoring the dull creak of metal as he applied his weight to the collar. A chunk of rock caught him in the side of the muzzle and sent him reeling backwards, shaking his head to clear his vision. Harry curled his lip as blood trickled down the side of his face, he couldn't pity himself. These people were locked in here because of him.

Voldemort chuckled and wound the chain tighter around his fist, turning to face the cell whence the piece of brick had flown from. "I thought I had warned you all against harming my pet, now I have no choice but to return the pain." Voldemort purred, drawing his wand and pointing it towards the older wizard cringing in the corner. "See Harry, even if you don't join me I'll still use you for my own purposes. Willing or not, you belong too me."

Harry turned his head away from Voldemort, eyes still picking up the flash of green that whispered of death. The scream of pain echoed down the shadowed corridor causing him to flinch even though he knew it was coming. Standing there forlornly in the middle of a hall with a chain attached to his collar, he wished he had someone to tell all his problems too.

XxXxX

Draco chewed his lip as he paced back and forth, eyes constantly searching the darkness for the Black Panther that had strolled out of the cell a while ago. He ran a hand through his blonde locks as he heaved an impatient sigh, pausing when the sound of boots approaching could be heard.

"Draco."

He turned his head and met the shadowed eyes of his best friend's father. Mister Zabini looked like he had been through hell, his eyes were deeply shadowed and a long cut ran the length of his face.

"Zabini." Draco muttered, raising his chin and staring the older wizard down. The clink of chain on stone had him turning to face the Death Eater completely, eyeing the leash dangling loosely from the gloved hands.

"You're to come with me Malfoy." The words were spoken clearly, left to hang in the silence as Draco contemplated his course of action. It was the rush of chain that brought him from his thoughts, raising a hand in a sordid attempt to block the metal. He rocked back on his heels as the chain impacted with his collar, hands catching the metal in shock. "Remember that you are a Malfoy."

"You don't have to worry about me forgetting who I am Zabini. I'm constantly reminded of who and what I'm expected to be." Draco snarled as he was pulled from the cell. The snap of the bars falling closed had him pulling on the cuffs of his shirt and raising a hand to make sure his hair was sitting properly. He trailed the Death Eater down the dark corridor to a small room, ignoring the jerk on the chain as the loose end was attached to the wall.

"Lord Voldemort will attend you in a few minutes, he has business to finish with Potter." Zabini senior muttered before leaving. Draco stood in the center of the room, glaring at the closed door. Curling a lip, he swung around and allowed his eyes to travel around the small enclosure, taking in the little table set neatly with a golden tea set and the comfortable pair of chairs. The door behind him swung open and a figure swathed in black cloth stepped through.

"Ah, my sweet little traitor." Voldemort purred, gliding past him and pulling out a chair at the table. Draco stalked forward and yanked the other chair out, collapsing into it and locking his hands around the arms.

"Where's my father?" He growled angrily, shaking his head as Voldemort gestured at the steaming teapot resting on the table.

"Away on business, besides you didn't actually think I'd send him to fetch you, did you?" The Dark Lord chuckled as Draco's face reddened, leaning back in his chair and wrapping bony fingers around the teacup he clutched.

"What the hell do you want?" Hissed Draco, slowly reaching out and grabbing the teacup Voldemort had placed before him.

"Why, to offer you a job of course. Now that Harry's agreed to lead a contingent of my Death Eaters I felt it would be easier to offer you a job as well. After all, we couldn't have my Second's lover locked up in Azkaban could we?" Voldemort all but sang, sipping at his tea with a calculated gleam in his eye.

Draco paused in mid-sip, swallowing the tea before placing his cup on the table and sliding deeper into his chair. "Harry would never agree to become a Death Eater, he wouldn't sell himself out even if it meant he'd be killed."

"But therein lies the problem, darling traitor. It wasn't him I was threatening to kill . . . it was you. Now all you have to do is agree to rejoin my ranks and Harry will live."

Draco's stomach heaved, and he buried his nails into the palms of his hands allowing the pain to distract him from the feeling. Harry would never fall for such a trick, would he? He closed his eyes and prayed to Merlin that what he was about to do was right. "I won't join you."

"Hm, Harry will be so disappointed." Voldemort placed his empty cup on the table and rose gracefully, shaking out his robes before turning and heading towards the door. "Zabini! Our little traitor is to stay here for the rest of his stay with us."

Draco gasped and stood quickly, his chair tipping backwards and crashing against the floor. Lunging at the door, he gagged as the collar, around his neck brought him to a stand still, fingers immediately scrabbling against the metal. "Harry! I want to see Harry!" He shrieked, ignoring the chuckle from the Death Eaters on either side of the portal.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen anytime soon. Don't worry though, I'll visit you later, after all we do have a funeral to plan. Good-bye Mister Malfoy." The door slammed closed behind the Dark Lord, leaving the small room in the dark. Draco dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands, ignoring the sobs shaking his body. What had he done?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione licked her finger before flipping a page in the book before her, glancing up as the door swung open. The library was lit only by the fading rays of sun passing through the large windows. Small particles of dust danced in the golden rainbow that had painted the shelved walls. Blaise glided towards the table she sat at, his fingers smoothing the cover of a book lying closed atop the pile.

"They've arrived and are waiting for you in the kitchen." He murmured quietly, continuing his pursual of her research.

"Hm, I didn't think they'd be here this early." Hermione muttered, grabbing another book and flipping it open to a marked page before comparing what she had just read. Blaise sighed and closed the book she was reading, sitting on the table in front of her and catching her waving hand in both of his.

"Hermione, we're all having a hard time dealing with the responsibility of leading the Pride but there are other things outside of this house that need to be dealt with. Have you even done your homework?" Blaise asked, peering down at the witch who sat before him.

Hermione chuckled before tugging her hand free and closing the other book. With a wave of her hand, she gestured at the books lying before her, closing the few that remained open. "I was just checking up on something-"

"Hermione!" Ginny called as she pushed into the room, raising an eyebrow at the current position of the pair. "I wanted to talk to you about that informant I spoke with last night. She seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't place her if my life depended on it."

"You're talking about Red Raven?" Hermione asked, pushing the books away and standing. She collected the tomes she was finished with and headed towards the shelves, carefully sliding the books into their places on the dusty wood.

"Yes, she said something about Professor Snape and Azkaban, as well as some place called Orchard Hill." Ginny said, tossing her hair back and dropping into the seat Hermione had abandoned.

Blaise turned thoughtful eyes on Ginny, thinking deeply about her words. "Orchard Hill?"

"Yes, Orchard Hill. It seemed very important that I remember it, especially when I told her that we hadn't actually spoken with Snape yet." Murmured Ginny, swiveling on the soft fabric and crossing her legs. Her wand appeared in her hand with a flex of her wrist and a quick flick of the warm wood lit several candles around the room.

"Orchard Hill is one of my father's estates. It's near Dublin in Ireland." Blaise whispered, glancing back and forth between the two witches. He rose sharply and strode towards the door, his dark robes snapping in his wake. "Fetch Minerva and Remus and meet me in the dungeons, it's about time we found out what Severus and Lucius were speaking about in the Leaky Cauldron that night."

XxXxX

Several tall bar stools had been transfigured and set up in front of the cell, allowing everyone to see into the dark interior to where the two wizards sat. Blaise stalked back and forth in the narrow space, robes swirling with ever spin. He eyed the four individuals seated in the darkness, all waiting patiently for the pair in the cell to stop arguing.

"Enough!" Blaise roared, turning around and slamming his fist into the dark wood of the door. Silence fell upon the dungeon, all eyes wide and resting on the wizard standing with his hands folded behind his back. "If you two could cease your childish antics, we all might get some much needed answers."

"He star-"

"Not. One. More. Word." Blaise growled out between his gritted teeth, ignoring the warning look Hermione shot at him. "Lucius, please tell us what you were doing that night at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I thought I'd found a way to free my son from the grasp of that crazy old bastard. You see, in the center of Azkaban, amid these hundreds of floating candles, is a large cell. There's a massive bed with plush blankets and rich carpets, and living inside that cell is none other then Harry Potter." Lucius smirked as silence filled the entire house. It was as if Ice Manor itself trembled when it heard its master was locked in a cell. Dust and cobwebs sifted down from the low slung rafters, settling upon the witches and wizards. A low belling toll rose from the depths of the Manor, sending shivers up Blaise's arms as he peered into the darkness. "Draco was exposed as a spy of the Order and rather than killing him; Voldemort put him in the cell with Harry Potter. That was the last time I saw him. However, the real reason I wanted to speak with Severus was because of another invitation I received. Voldemort is holding a Ball."

"A ball?" Severus muttered, tangling his fingers in the dark greasy hair atop his head. "What the hell is that creepy old man thinking?"

Lucius snorted, raising a pale hand and brushing blonde hair out of his eyes. Standing, he stretched before shaking his dark robes out and glaring at the group gathered outside the cell. "All Death Eaters were given an invitation. The only thing missing from that invitation was the place where the Ball was to be held."

"Orchard Hill." Blaise mumbled, pausing in mid-stride and turning around to meet Hermione's gaze. "Several hundred acres as well as a spacious ball room and extended dining hall."

"Do you believe that's where its being held?" Minerva cut in, whacking Remus on the elbow as he made a snorting sound of disbelief.

Hermione met the eyes of Ron and Blaise before nodding slowly and chewing her lip in thought. "A trap perhaps?"

"I don't believe so." Lucius said softly, he glanced at Severus who was tugging on his fingers while muttering over a knot in his shoulder length hair. "Voldemort believes he has control of the entire wizarding world. As long as everyone believes Harry Potter is dead, they will allow themselves to be controlled. He won't expect an attack, especially since there will be a hall full of Death Eaters to protect him."

"You think that both Harry and Draco will be attending this ball?" Blaise questioned, tipping his head as he stepped closer to the cell door.

"Only a select few Death Eaters have actually been inside Azkaban. Voldemort will most likely bring Harry to show him off." Lucius responded, stepping around Severus and wrapping his hands around the bars of the cell window.

"When?" Hermione whispered, accepting the hand Minerva pushed towards her. She clung to the older witches hand like a lifeline, internally hoping that Lucius was right.

"If today is Tuesday, then you have two nights to plan. On Friday, the ball begins." Lucius stated, smiling slightly as he witnessed the different reactions of the group gathered before him. "The price for this information is my sons life. When you save Harry, you must also save Draco."

Blaise raised his chin and nodded at Lucius Malfoy, plans already spinning through his head as he exchanged a nod with Remus and Ron; there were things to be done before Friday. "We'll do what we can Mister Malfoy."

A wailing croon drifted down the long hall, answered by several harsher voices from somewhere deeper in the dungeons. Red eyes flashed as a shadow drifted closer, taking on the form of a heavily muscled dog, a hiss escaped the creature's muzzle.

"Sentinels." Remus mumbled, watching as the animal swung its narrow head and glanced over its shoulder. A second shadow slid up next to the first, two sets of eyes glowing as they stared at the group. "What are they doing?"

"Waiting." Blaise whispered with a smirk of his own, bowing his head as he watched pair turn and vanish into the wavering candlelight. Silence settled upon the dungeons of Ice Manor, though it seemed as if the house was more awake, more alive then it had been since the disappearance of Harry Potter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Triden - lol, thanks a lot.  
Dragenphly - Don't worry, the Pride shall correct the Order very soon.  
C K Brook - When I began this story I hadn't decided where I was going to go with it, for a while I was planning on leaving it as a one-shot but figured I may as well play around with it.  
ToyoKadiyaMikayla - Unfortunately I can't tell you who Red Raven is yet. All members of the Pride wear necklaces, which help identify them as members, if a spy was to get into the manor without one of these, Ice Manor would reject them.  
lilbaka - I actually hadn't planned on a Blaise/Hermione fic, let's just say it's more of a brother/sister relationship.


	16. The Product of War

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 16 - The Product of War**

_Wednesday Morning_

Dean narrowed his eyes as he stared into the shadows, a warm puff of air like a slowly exhaled breath rushed around his ankles. The narrow hall of the dungeons was dark and the shadows shifted and danced beneath the light of brightly glowing candles.

"Pay attention you idiotic boy!" Lucius Malfoy snapped, pale eyes focused on the Gryffindor sitting on the stool before the cell. "Did I mention this information is vital to rescue my son and Potter?"

Rolling his eyes, Dean twirled the quill he held between his fingertips before refocusing on the piece of parchment resting in front of him. His writing flowed across the page in neat lines. "Let's get this straight, the ball will last the entire weekend, starting with a dinner on Friday night."

"Exactly, a dinner which I was invited too. Only the most honored Death Eaters were issued invitations. You'll find perhaps thirty people in total were actually invited. These will include important ministry officials, individuals who have assisted the Dark Lord in achieving certain goals over the year, and perhaps one or two guests of honour." Lucius stated, hands held loosely at his back as he paced back and forth in the large cell. Severus sat on the floor, eyes scanning the text he had been given for any spells that could possibly help the group.

"I'm guessing that means security measures will be heightened sometime Friday afternoon." Dean muttered, making careful notes on the parchment. A wave of hot air ruffled his hair and had him turning to glare in the direction it had come from. The flash of red eyes had him shaking his head and rereading the words he'd scratched on the parchment.

"Indeed they will. You're going to have to get past the castle wards then deal with the Death Eater guards. The guards will be of low rank or persons who failed at completing important tasks. Dark Marks and invitations will be checked, which means each member of your team will need to be marked and issued the identity of a known Death Eater." Lucius instructed, pausing in front of the cell door and gripping the cold bars. His platinum blonde hair stuck up in all directions, marred by the hours spent in the dungeon as well as the constant tug of fingers.

"The invitations will be the most difficult. We have enough Death Eater robes and masks to outfit thirty or so people but the invitations. . . I imagine they'll be checking those too?" Dean asked, heaving an unhappy sigh when he received a nod of affirmation. "I suppose that means we'll have to do a little thieving. I'll need the names of at least three dozen lower class Death Eaters who would have been issued invitations."

Wind moaned up the passage, the sound stirring the hairs at the back of Lucius' neck. "Do they have to do that?" He hissed, ignoring the evil chuckle of the younger wizard. "The names can be accomplished easily enough. However, the dark mark is what you should be the most concerned about. It contains certain magical signatures that the guards will be checking, you'll need to be able to replicate those."

"See problems like that are more of the Ravenclaws forte. I'll pass that along to them and have them begin to try and replicate the signatures as well as the mark itself." Dean mumbled, quill flying across the page. He stopped and looked thoughtfully at the dungeon rafters before returning to his writing, ignoring the low whispers passing back and forth between the pair of wizards locked in the cell.

"Now, the individuals attending the dinner will stay the night at Orchard Hill. This means you have more powerful wizards on the grounds then you had originally been planning on having. The ball attendees will start arriving late Saturday and stay until they are told to leave. That could be either hours or days depending on the mood Voldemort is in. It all begins at a quarter to eight." The former Death Eater smiled slightly at the expression on the younger wizards face. Apparently it was going to be a little harder then they had originally assumed.

"Thanks for now Mister Malfoy, if there's anything else you can think of please send one of your guards for me." Dean said, nodding his head as he rolled up the parchment and rose from the stool. Giving a flick of his fingers at the mumbling Snape, he strode towards the dungeon stairs, pausing at the top and glancing into the pooling darkness. The shadows writhed and hissed, glowing eyes followed his every move. He bit his lip before bowing to the Sentinels and slamming the door shut. Shaking his head, he remembered the roll of parchment he held and immediately set off down the hall in search of Hermione or Blaise.

XxXxX

Ron sat back in his chair and frowned, smirking as he met the rolling eyes of Blaise. Number twelve Grimmauld Place lacked the atmosphere and attitude of Ice Manor. Its kitchen was overly large and bustling with activity, the living room too bright and crowded, unresponsive to words and requests. Grimmauld Place was like the people who owned it, self centered and ignorant towards the others around them Ron thought. The Order of the Phoenix seemed less then enthused about working with the Lion's Pride, completely ignoring the small group of Pride Members who had been allowed to attend the meeting.

"I think we should leave." Hermione's stern voice cut through the argument occurring between the Order members, bringing silence to the long table. "Our opinions and skills are obviously not wanted here. We have plans to make, surveillance to organize, and teams to prepare. Thank you very much for inviting us but I believe it was time we left."

Ron and Blaise both rose fluidly from their places, dark cloaks rustling softly as they waited for Hermione to stand. The Gryffindor witch drew herself up and gave a respectful nod to Remus and Minerva before whirling around and walking to the door.

"Miss Granger, if you would please sit back down, we aren't quite finished here." An older Order member called, ignoring the witches low growl of outrage.

"You may not be finished but we most certainly are. For the last forty minutes you have argued about our participation in this battle and the part you expect us to play. Not once have you taken into consideration anything we have done in the past." Hermione bristled, her cloak swinging out behind her as she slowly turned to face the group. Planting her hands on her hips, she allowed her eyes to sweep the length of the table. "We have done more in the past few months then most of you have in an entire year. Do you know why? Because we are the product of war. To survive, you must fight and we will fight until the day we fall into our cold bloody graves."

"Miss Granger please. . . we are adults. We have your best interests at heart, children should not be expected to fight or die for no reason. Please reconsider." An older witch murmured, her sad gaze fastened on the three Pride members standing near the door.

Blaise snorted softly and shook his head, gliding up to stand slightly before Hermione. He looked back at Ron who gave a sharp nod of agreement. "We have spilled blood and had ours spilled in return. We have watched wizards and witches fall at the points or our wand. We have gone into battle expecting to die and will do so again. We are the product of war."

"We understand what you have been though but it's best that the Order handle it from here. We've only got a few days to plan and we would like it if you were able to assist us by handing over any information that could be instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort." A wizard stated, standing as he spoke so everyone could hear his words.

"Therein lies the problem. "Hermione growled, taking a measured step forward to stand next to Blaise, her eyes burning coldly. "You want to plan a suicide mission. We want a rescue mission with a low number of casualties and a high success rate and perhaps if we're lucky enough . . . the death of Voldemort. But if all we succeed in doing is retrieving Harry and Draco then that shall be enough for us."

"We have held the hands of dying people and watched as the light drained from their eyes. We have cheated, stolen, and lied to get the upper hand in battle. At the end of a battle, we walk off the field dripping in blood and carrying our wounded. We are the product of war and thus, the solution." Ron murmured, his blue eyes tired as they met those of Remus Lupin. Bowing deeply, Blaise and Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione's hands, ignoring the calls and pleading words spoken to them. With a flash, they appeared in the front entrance of Ice Manor, the pale walls and gleaming marble shimmering in greeting.

"Well that certainly didn't go as well as one would have hoped." Hermione said faintly, moving towards the stairs. She paused with a hand resting on the warm maple railing that stretched up into the shadowed second floor. "I'm going to have a bath and take a small nap. Could you both please inform everyone that there shall be a meeting early this evening? And Blaise, have the panther Portkey spell changed. . . I don't want them anywhere near this house. Drop them in the middle of the Forbidden Forest for all I care."

"Sure Hermione." Ron responded before Blaise could say anything, turning his back to the stairs and lowering himself to sit on the bottom step. The sound of her boots diminished and both wizards sighed before exchanging tired looks.

Blaise reached down and dragged Ron to his feet, ignoring the sleepy whimper the red head gave. Marching down the hall with Ron in tow, he pulled him into the kitchen and dumped him into a chair. "It's going to be a tiring week so I suggest you get used to it." He grumbled, pouring two large cups of tea and placing them on the table. Sitting down, both wizards looked at each other before raising their cups and bumping them together.

"To the products of war-"

"And the solution."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry rubbed tiredly at his sore eyes, glaring past the cold bars at the Death Eater guard standing at the edge of the circle of light. Hissing loudly, he grinned in satisfaction when the guard cringed and took a few small sliding steps deeper into the darkness. Where the hell was Draco? He'd been returned last night and found the blonde missing, assuming he was being walked by someone else, Harry had taken a long nap.

"Where the hell is Draco?" He snapped at the Death Eater, ignoring the way the other wizard jerked in reaction to the question. A low chuckle had him turning on his heel and glaring at the shadowed figure standing in the light on the opposite side of the cage.

"I tried to cut a deal with you last night." Voldemort purred, sighing ad shaking his cowled head as he began to pace the perimeter of the cell. "If you'll recall you said no. As a result of your answer Draco shall die." "Did you actually think I'd let him live after you turned me down? I was sure you were perfectly aware of the consequence of your actions." Voldemort said, hands held behind his back as he stood peering in at the furious Gryffindor. "Letting young Malfoy live would have encouraged your bad behaviour and I simply couldn't have that."

"If you touched a hair on his head, I will rip you to pieces." Promised Harry, curling his hands into fists. The trickle of magic played along his spine, a reminder of his slowly returning power. "I will make sure you die screaming my name."

Chuckling, the black swathed figure swept around the cell, his robes slithering along the ground behind him. "How exactly do you expect to do that Harry? You'll never be free of this cage or that pretty collar. You're mine for life."

"The day you truly own me is the day I swear allegiance with the man on the bloody moon." Harry growled, whirling around and storming the length of cell only to return to where Voldemort stood admiring the cells bars. "You would not have killed Draco simply because he is a strong wizard. Right now you need all the strength you can get and making us your servants is only one way to get it. I will never submit and neither will Draco."

"Ah my sweet little Harry, I shall make sure I send the funeral planner around late this afternoon. I would hate to deprive your lover of the state burial he deserves." Voldemort said quietly, giving a wave of fingers before turning and striding into the darkness, ignoring the shriek of rage Harry gave as he disappeared.

"I'll kill you!" Harry bellowed, the palms of his hands slamming into the bars. The magic hissed and stung against his flesh but he remained in place, his own magic rushing to the surface in a controlled wave, pressing the dark magic back.

He slid into his animagus form and turned to glare around the cell. Screaming in panther, he lunged onto the bed and shredded the soft fabrics, sending feathers and cotton flying with disregard to the appearance he made. The gasp his guard made did nothing to deter him as a desk leg surrendered beneath his heavy weight, claws scarring wood and digging into stone.

He allowed the black rage to consume him, leaving nothing in the cell unmarked by his wrath. Minutes later, he lay panting in the center of the cell, eyes glowing as he took in the carnage. A ripple of magic returned him to his body, leaving him lying in the center of the mess. Dropping his head into his open palms, he prayed.

XxXxX

Voldemort glided down the stairs into the dungeons of his castle, a smirk gracing his face. The guards at the door bowed their heads before fitting the keys they held into the locks. With a loud click, the thick wood creaked open and revealed the dark cell it hid.

"Good morning Albus." Voldemort purred, running a bony finger down the length of the wall. He brushed the older wizards cheek lightly and smiled when Dumbledore gasped in pain. "Aren't you going to say anything? Hm, the silent treatment perhaps. That's just as well, your conversation over the past few weeks has grown quite boring."

"My lack of good conversation could be related to the lack of intelligent companionship." Dumbledore whispered past dry lips, his hands pinned to the stone wall by the chains binding his wrists. A flick of the Dark Lord's wand had the manacles loosening and the steel lengthening.

"Tea?" Voldemort asked, settling into one of the comfortable green chairs resting in a corner of the cell. His hands were already going about the motions of pouring, adding cream and sugar to the dainty cups while humming softly under his breath.

"Please." Albus said, stepping away from the wall and stretching slowly, blue eyes filled with pain as aches and pains from holding the same position for so long became known.

"Last night I put my plan into action. Draco is confined to a private little cell with the belief that I've had Harry Potter killed due to his refusal to join me. This morning was the icing on the cake though. Telling Harry that I was killing Draco because he said no to me made my day complete." Voldemort said on a sigh, eyes narrowing as Dumbledore sat in the chair across from him and picked up his cup of tea. Sipping at his own cup of tea, he watched as the older wizard took a long swallow.

"They'll never fall for it." Albus muttered, setting his cup down and reaching a hand up slowly to pat his tangled gray hair.

"I have planted the seed of doubt in their minds, Albus. Now, I'll sit back and watch it grow." Smiling he took another long sip before uncovering a small dish and removing a chocolate cookie. "By Friday, I will have two new wizards at my beck and call. Strong, young, and powerful. The addition to my guards will shock and surprise the entire wizarding world. It is really too bad you won't be able to see their faces."

"You cannot honestly believe that both Harry and Draco will fall for your little trick. Harry is a true Gryffindor, he'll figure it out, as will Draco." Dumbledore murmured, reaching towards the table and claiming a cookie. Chewing slowly, he ignored the disgusted look the dark wizard gave him as crumbs dropped into his beard and stuck in the wiry hair.

"That is where I got them. Neither one is thinking with their minds at the moment. Both believe the others death is imminent if they refuse my offer. The only voice they will be hearing is that of their hearts. That voice will grow louder and louder as the hours drag on. Eventually they will give in, albeit they will spend just as many hours working the entire situation over in their little minds as to why they shouldn't. I will win." The satisfaction he felt crept into his voice and his eyes, his whole face glowing with happiness.

"Perhaps." Dumbledore said softly, doubt shadowing his words. Both wizards sat in the silence of the small cell, thoughts resting on the pair of young wizards whose very fates hung in the balance.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Order sat at the table in the kitchen. Silence hung over them as they stared at each other, wondering where they had gone wrong. Three chairs sat empty, the Pride having fled in anger at the believed disrespect the Order had shown them.

"The Pride is almost better equipped to deal with this type situation." Arthur Weasley muttered, rattling his spoon around on his saucer. Nods circled the table as a few dry coughs followed his statement.

"We have never intentionally attacked Death Eaters. We simply prevent them from completing their missions. Harry trained them, that should tell us all a little something. We've seen them in action and know that they are capable of doing this. They'll need our help and support but they have the skills." Remus stated, standing at the head of the table, he rested his hands on the wood and leaned forward. "They are the products of war and in a way have more experience then we do. I say we trust them."

"I agree." Minerva said quietly, wrapping her fingers around the cool cup of tea resting on the table before her. "We'll send them a letter and wait to see what they have to say, for now lets all go back to our normal routines." Heads bobbed in agreement as chairs were pushed back. With low pops, the Order members apparated away to their homes and jobs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I wish all of you a wonderful Labour day long weekend!

Black Roses of death – Lucius is on the light side.  
Murphyangel – lol, questions I won't answer cause they'll crush my plot.  
ToyoKadiyaMikayla – Approximate length will be around 25 chapters, give or take.  
Laura – Sshh, don't tell anybody, lol.  
emeraldsgem – lol, Clever you, you're definitely on the ball.


	17. Objective's of the Pride

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

** - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 17 - Objective's of the Pride**

_Wednesday Evening_

Ice Manor seemed to glow under the moonlight, pale rays reflecting off the white stone to brighten the gardens and surrounding grounds. The moon hovered high in the sky, low clouds slowly moving across the plain of black. Within the sprawling manor, all was silent. The Lion's Pride sat quietly in the large meeting hall, no voices breaking the silence that had become suffocating.

A loud creak heralded the arrival of Hermione, Blaise, and Ron. The Pride leaders approached the raised dais and took their places before the assembled mass, black robes hanging limply off their shoulders.

"For those of you who are unaware of the newest complications, allow me to inform you." Blaise stated loudly, a flick of his wand had a large picture appearing on the wall behind him. "This is Orchard Hill. On Friday night a dinner held by the Dark Lord shall take place here, the following night a Ball will occur. Almost every Death Eater in the country has been issued an invitation to this little party. Sources have informed us that both Harry and Draco will be present at this location some time during the festivities."

"We are aware of the time frame we have to work with and therefore ask that for the next few days you focus solely on this mission." Hermione said, moving forward she waved her wand and the image of Orchard Hill began to revolve slowly. "This isn't going to be easy or pretty. The castle seen here is Orchard Hill. It has state of the art warding as well as a variety of entrapment spells surrounding it. Add the security guards that will be walking around routinely and you have a deadly mix."

Orchard Hill dissolved to be replaced by several smaller pictures. The little images were of expensively furnished rooms, each of them speaking of the wealth they would find within the building.

"A meeting between the heads of each division shall occur after this meeting. During this meeting everyone's responsibilities will be defined. All of us are going to have to be in very close contact for this one, so all operations are being moved here. Each division is being given a wing of the house to work in. Equipment and tools are already in the process of being relocated to the assigned wings, all you'll have to do is set it up in the manner that bests suits you." Called Ron as he banished the pictures from the wall. A nod at Hermione had a picture of Ice Manor appearing on the grey stone before shimmering into a blue print of the manor, each wing glowing a different colour.

"What part shall the Order play in this?" Terry Boot bellowed from where he was leaning lazily against the doorframe. Immediately a rash of voices rose in agreement, all demanding to know what the Order of the Phoenix would be contributing.

Blaise exchanged a look with Hermione and Ron before stepping forward and raising his hands for silence. It took a moment for the noise to die down as the Pride regrouped and waited for the response.

"Unfortunately the Order has decided that the Pride is not ready for such a mission and attempted to veto our attendance. Because of this, we'll be working on our own." Ron said into the murmur of voices, ignoring the sudden yelps of outrage. "While I'm sure this will disappoint some of you, think of it as merely another chance to showcase our skills and talents to the people of the wizarding world."

With a loud crack, the image on the wall disappeared and candles snapped into existence along the walls. It seemed like the shadows were chased completely from the room, the candles erasing even the merest hint of darkness. A low cry echoed around the hall, quickly joined by others.

"While we may not be going into battle with the Order of the Phoenix, I believe we shall have assistance from something just a tad bit stronger." Hermione murmured, her voice almost disappearing among the taunting calls of the Sentinels stalking the grounds. "That's all for now, please report to your designated wing and begin setting up. Could I have all the division leaders please meet in the War Room immediately?"

XxXxX

The War Room was painted in a deep emerald with silver accompaniments. A table sat in the center of the room with several chairs placed at intervals along the wood. Each chair was made of a different wood, representing a specific division of the Lion's Pride. At the Head of table, a chair swathed in darkness sat. A dragons head rested atop the high back, its wings folded slightly forward creating the chairs arms. This was the only chair that would remain empty, reserved for the true Lion of the Pride. Dark wooded bookshelves lined two of the walls, filled with tomes holding lists and original copies of notes stolen from Death Eaters.

The leaders began to arrive slowly; having finished giving their own orders to the division they controlled. Each moved to their appointed chair and sat down, conversing quietly with the other individuals already present. A total of six people would attend this meeting; Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Terry Boot, Pansy, and Dean. When all of them had been seated, they glanced around before looking at the empty chair at the head of the table for inspiration. Harry had always called on them.

Clearing his throat, Dean shuffled his papers and played with the hood of his cloak, finally opening his mouth. "As Second of the Department of Security I believe the Head of the Intelligence Department should speak first."

"Thanks Dean." Blaise muttered as he pushed back his chair and walked fluidly to the far side of the table. The dark stone wall behind him shimmered before a picture of Orchard Hill appeared, revolving slowly. "Orchard Hill is the main objective at this point. With the information Dean got for us earlier, I've assembled a total of eight reconnaissance teams which will move into place early tomorrow morning. Basically they'll be keeping track of how many Death Eaters are seen going into the building as well as the patrol pattern. We've already learned from a few quick trips to the surrounding area that they're making the boundaries rather close to the castle."

He tapped his wand against one of the pieces of paper he'd brought with him and watched as it faded only to reappear on the wall where the image of Orchard Hill had been. The aerial view of the castle showed six glowing lines around the outer perimeter of the mansion. "Rather then the standard four line warding, Orchard Hill is protected by the superior six line warding. However, the warding is set to allow all Zabinis through no matter what the circumstance. We've yet to test the theory. . .but I personally should be able to get the entire team within the wards."

"That would definitely simplify things." Hermione murmured, waving her wand and transferring the image from the wall to the table top. They all leaned forward and eyed the map, searching for anything that could interfere with the plan. "Assuming we get by the warding, what next?"

"Orchard Hill has large drainage pipes leading out of the dungeons. There are three of them that we might be able to access but each has its own security measures. I believe we should pick one and go with it rather then splitting up our teams and talents." Blaise stated, finger hovering over a spot on the image.

"So, if we are able to get the invitations and create fake Dark Marks we'll be able to double the number of people we originally planned on taking with us?" Ron asked with interest, his elbows planted on the table as he leaned over the flickering picture.

Blaise shook his head in the negative. As everyone leaned back in their chairs and stared at him with puzzled looks on their faces, he responded. "This is a covert operation. If one person is caught, the cover could be blown for the rest of us. It just wouldn't be safe. I think we should stick with the original thirty, give them the invitations and the Dark Mark. At this point, I believe that security within Orchard Hill will be discreet but they'll most likely be asking suspicious individuals for proof of their loyalty."

Dean nodded in agreement, eyes focused on the wand he was currently balancing on one finger. "So, the plan is simply to get in and blend with the crowd? Doesn't that sound. . .beginner?"

"We're not going for flash and pizzazz, Dean." Hermione murmured, gathering her own papers and moving to take Blaise's place at the foot of the table. "We're going for survival."

Blaise nodded and folded his papers, carelessly cramming them into a book which replicated the documents and sent a copy to one of the books lining the walls. "At this point, survival is priority." Dropping into his chair, he pulled his knees up before thumping his boots onto the table. An extremely loud hiss as the house shifted had him holding his hands up and removing his feet, apologizing under his breath as the house settled.

"The task falls on my departments shoulders to make perfect replicas of the Dark Mark. It will probably be the most challenging thing we'll have to do for this entire mission, but I believe the Magical Technology Department is up too it." Hermione said, a swish of her wand brought an image floating upon the wall. The Dark Mark coiled and drew back into the skull, only to reemerge moments later with its tongue flicking angrily. "My associates have decided that in order to give each person a Dark Mark with a different magical signature, we'll have to be creative. So, we came up with these." Thus said, Hermione withdrew a fairly large glass container from the deep pocket of her robe and set it upon the table. The snake inside hissed and recoiled, opening its mouth and flashing long fangs. Its scales glittered ruby and gold as it swivelled around and snapped unhappily at the glass.

"That's not one of Harry's is it?" Ron asked, cringing at the loud tink the snakes head made against the hard glass.

"It is. I believe this is Cornelis . . .but then again they all look the same to me so I could be wrong." Hermione murmured in disinterest, waving her hand over the papers on the table. "We think it might be possible to somehow take the snakes and turn them into a form of tattoo. Implementing them under or onto the skin of the thirty selected individuals who will be going on this mission. Trials will be started tonight to get a head start on the finalized version."

"Question." Dean muttered, extending a finger and thumping the glass with his nail. "I understand the whole transforming the snake into tattoo thing but you lost me when you said them. As in more then one. Does this mean you've been creeping around Ice Manor collecting snakes?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Dean before looking down at the jar. Wrapping her hand around the glass, she returned it to her pocket. "Me personally? No. I simply selected several people and told them to go and find some snakes." Smiling at the astonished look on his face, she proceeded back to her seat and sat down gracefully, eyeing Ron who was snickering evilly from across the table.

Rising, Ron continued to chuckle all the way to the bottom of the table, dropping his papers negligently on the wood before waving his wand at the wall. "Dean and I have looked over the list of Death Eaters provided by Mister Malfoy and selected the ones we believe will be the easiest to capture. After assembling our own list, we chose the most likely thirty-two. With the list in consideration we broke our section of the Pride into small teams of four, giving us a total of eight teams. The list was divided between them as they saw fit."

"We didn't want one team having to deal with the most powerful witches and wizards on the list while the others got the easy grabs." Dean added, standing and moving down the length of the room to stand next to the wall. A swish of his wand had the teams and their targets appearing, giving the small group an idea of how the breakdown had worked. "The teams are still tentative. I think we placed one or two people in a group with a person they detest and the last thing we need is squabbling during a mission of this caliber."

"Teams shall 'catch' their Death Eaters and search the residence for the invitation. Once found, the invitation will be sent here by way of nightingale and the Death Eaters will be portkeyed to Winter Heights." Ron said, waving the list away and replacing it with another. "Our objectives for the next two nights shall be as follows; capture and seizure shall begin on Thursday evening, the people who will be going undercover need to be selected, portkeys to safe locations need to be created, snake tattoos must be replicated by Saturday morning and placed upon the thirty individuals, all reconnaissance information needs to be handed over by Friday afternoon, and a security team needs to be established to watch the outer wards the night of the ball."

"And that's all." Dean mumbled sarcastically, shuffling back to his chair and dropping onto the hard wood. Ron flopped down next to him and closed his eyes, one hand rubbing at the side of his face.

"The Hospital Wing is ready for patients should we have any." Pansy murmured, one finger tapping the scarred surface of the table. "My Department members will remain at Ice Manor for the next few days and sleep in shifts. If anyone comes in we'll be ready for them."

Hermione nodded while chewing her lip, scribbling on a blank piece of paper. "Excellent. Terry, how about your department?"

Terry nodded and stood, shuffling to the foot of the table. "The Maintenance Department has begun repairing any equipment that has shown minor or major defects. Adjustments have been made to all electronic and magical aides. I have several people working on the portkeys and security devices we'll need for Friday and Saturday night. Camera's are going to be placed at certain intervals just outside the warding, they'll be turned on once Blaise's reconnaissance group withdraws."

"Excellent. Now, the computers will magically be linked to the control center downstairs right?" Ron asked, quill posed above a sheet of parchment.

"Yes. I've also begun working on changing the communication devices. The ones we have now are too clunky and easy too spot. My department wants to revolutionize them, make them smaller, lighter, and undetectable by both magic and electronic sensors. So far we've managed to make it smaller and spelled it with six different concealing spells. Final tests are being run before we send them out into the field." Terry said, a satisfied smile covering his face.

"Congratulations." Hermione said, clapping softly and laughing as the others took up the applause. Terry blushed and gathered his papers, resuming his seat at the table. For a moment they all sat there quietly, eyes resting on the empty chair swathed in shadows. It was then that Harry would have said something before dismissing them or walking downstairs with them. Their silence was broken as they slid their chairs back and left the room, each headed for a different wing and the familiar routine of their departments.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --

Draco sat in a corner of the small room, his knees pulled up against his chest. He knew without looking in a mirror that his eyes were red and bloodshot. His hair would be greasy and mussed, sticking up in all directions from the constant pull of his fingers. He coughed and sniffled loudly, pale eyes going to the thin crack of light seeping from under the door. He wondered how Harry was. He shivered and rubbed his arms, burying his face in his knees.

The murmur of voices had him tensing and clenching his fists. The door was opened quietly and a guard entered bearing a candle, carefully moving around the room and lighting several others. When the room was finally glowing with candlelight, the guard turned and smiled at Draco.

"You've got a visitor." He hissed evilly, a smirk tracing its way across his face. With a suggestive wink, the dark swathed figure exited the room, allowing another person to take his place.

"Good evening Mister Malfoy." The plump wizard said, seating himself at the table and spreading the books he carried across the wood surface. Draco put his nose arrogantly in the air and refused to address the individual, preferring to admire his nails. "Ah, I am Mister Stivesky of the Stivesky Funeral Parlor. Lord Voldemort has acquired my services for you and your deceased. First of all I'd like to give you my condolences on your loss and tell you we'll get through this together."

"He's not dead." Draco growled from his place on the floor, teeth gritted in anger.

"Um, if you want to believe that then we'll support you. Generally it takes several days for it to sink in but the funeral helps bring closure." Mister Stivesky said sadly, pudgy hands shuffling the documents he had brought with him. "You must have loved him dearly."

"I'm quite sure that he's still alive and well " Draco snarled pushing himself to his feet and stalking towards the table. The funeral director smiled shakily and flipped open a book, ignoring Draco's adamant words.

"You have many choices to make; tombstone, flowers, coffin, and the ceremony. I'll help you as best as I can but you knew your friend better so you're the only one truly capable of making these important decisions. If you need some time I can leave these books here with you and let you flip though them on your own, or we can begin right now." Stivesky murmured, his eyes downcast as he tried to ignore Draco's glowering gaze.

"I would love for you to leave and take your stupid books with you." Draco hissed, one hand shoving at several of the papers that had been discreetly slid across the table to him. He watched as the parchment floated to the ground, settling upon the dirty stone.

"Of course, Mister Malfoy. I'll come back at a better time." Stivesky stuttered, jamming several documents into the briefcase he carried before darting from the room. Draco bellowed in anger and wheeled around, slamming his fists against the wall. He bit his lip as pain streaked through his hands, setting his forehead against the cool stone of the wall. He breathed deeply and turned back to the room, his eyes going to the books the plump wizard had left stacked in the center of the table. His fingers ghosted along the cover of one as he glided across the room, leaning against the far wall and sliding down slowly till he was once again seated on the floor.

Everything seemed to hit him at once, his capture, the death of his mother, and Harry. He was worried about Harry. Would Voldemort really kill him or continue trying to convince the other wizard that it was in his best interests to join the dark side? Draco narrowed his eyes, perhaps two could play this game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - -- -- - - -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- - - -- - -

Harry paced back and forth in the large cell, his bare feet stirring the feathers and cloth ripped from the bed and pillows. He clenched his fists in his shaggy mane and tugged lightly, savoring the bite of pain that told him he was still alive. His eyes locked on the guard standing silently in the dark hall. Hissing in anger, he scooped up a leg from the desk and hurled it into the darkness, smiling as it clattered against something hard.

"Hey Potter, no throwing things." The guard growled, shoulders visibly tensing when Harry snarled unhappily. Shuffling through his mess, Harry collapsed onto the overturned mattress and dragged a shredded blanket over his shaking form. He snickered as his bare toes peeped from beneath the much shortened material. His eyes drifted to half mast, allowing him to watch the slow parade of individuals by his cell.

He supposed he looked worse then normal; his dark hair standing up in all directions and a maniacal gleam to his eyes. Bringing a finger to his mouth, he nibbled on his nail and stared into a pair of dark eyes, curling his lip when the figure shuddered. Damn Death Eaters with nothing better to do then walk around and stare at him. Yawning, he rolled over and slammed his head into the seat of the broken desk chair. Hissing in pain, he sat up and pressed a hand to the slowly forming lump.

The thought hit him hard, making him gasp in shock. Snape Why hadn't he thought of the greasy potions master? Voldemort had said that all Death Eaters had been issued an invitation to the ball. Professor Snape worked for the Order and would undoubtably be in attendance. Snape could simply portkey them all to safety It was so simple it was ingenious. He chuckled to himself as he flopped onto his back and stared into the darkness.

Draco and him were going to make it after all, he only had to make sure they both made it to the ball on Saturday night. Sitting up, he glared at the stiffened back of the Death Eater standing outside his cell.

"D," he snarled loudly. "I want a meeting with Tom and I want it now "

"Who are you to be demanding things of me, Potter?" The Death Eater growled, spinning slowly on his heel and swaggering towards the bars. Harry smiled and closed his hand around the chair he had slammed his head into, a twist of his arm sent the hunk of wood spinning through the air. It shattered against the steel bars, sending splinters raining down on the dark figure.

"See that it's done." Harry purred, watching as the Death Eater scurried into the shadows. Sighing happily to himself, he dropped back onto his bed and curled into a warm ball. All he could do was wait for Voldemort to appear, his eyes drifted closed and he settled into the silence with a tired yawn.

The Order all turned at a loud squishing sound, wincing as they saw Remus Lupin standing in the center of the room. He held his arms out to his sides and shivered as water ran in rivulets down his robes. The steady drip of water had someone in the room snickering, earning them an angered glance from the fuming wizard.

"What happened?" Minerva asked, biting back the laughter crawling up her throat.

Remus glowered at her and shook his arms, sprinkling water droplets across the room. "It seems they've somehow changed the portkey. I ended up in the middle of a lake somewhere."

"It's just as we feared." Minerva sighed, waving her wand at Remus and watching as the water began to vanish from his robes. "They no longer want us to assist them."

"We'll just have to deal with it." Remus murmured, dropping into a chair and glancing at the other individuals perched around the room. "For now let's just send an owl."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - -

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. FYI, Harry refers to the Death Eaters as D (short for both Death Eater and Dementor) because he doesn't know their names. A friend and I nicknamed one of our Residence Ra's 'D' cause he was always sucking the fun out everything.

Black Roses of Death - I have absolutely no clue, lol.  
Queen Caira - Think of the Pride as the SEALS of the wizarding world. The Order may have more experience but the Pride is better trained.  
gbheart - Labour/Labor day is a unionized holiday given to the Americans and Canadians.


	18. Deals and Duties

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 18 - Deals and Duties**

_Thursday Morning_

The sun hadn't touched the horizon when the Intelligence Department of the Lion's Pride began to gather. Crowded in a small room at the end of a long hall, they leaned tiredly on walls and tables, eyes at half-mast as they futilely fought the call of sleep.

Blaise entered the room at a brisk walk, his dark robes swishing behind him. Pausing at the front of the room, he smiled before clapping his hands loudly, chuckling when groans filled the room.

"Listen up," he said quietly, his voice causing several still forms to jerk to attention before slumping back into their original positions. "I know its early but we've all seen five o'clock in the morning before. It's not like its anything new."

"Yeah but that was from the other way round. It doesn't count if you haven't been to bed yet." A voice called humourously, sending sleepy snickers through the small group.

Blaise rubbed at his eyes with stiff fingers, a small smile playing across his lips. "I agree completely with the sentiment, however this reconnaissance mission is very important. I shouldn't have to tell you what will happen if I do a check in and someone fails to reply because they're sleeping."

Shaking his head, he flicked his wand and waited as a large scroll floated from one of the rooms shelves, landing lightly on the table before him. Unrolling it in one smooth movement, he placed his hands on the edges to hold it open, glancing up as the group gathered slowly around the table he stood behind. "You all know the who your partner is at this point in time. The teams have been assigned the Red Lion designation, you'll be groups one through eight."

Looking up, he raised an eyebrow when everyone in the room remained where they were, staring blankly at him. Sighing deeply, he let go of the parchment and glared at the wizards before him. "Could you all stand next to your partner please? Thank you." Muttering under his breath, Blaise once again spread the parchment across the desk, leaning over the image and searching for the small markers he and Ron had placed the other day.

"The main entrance will be the most utilized for the duration of this party. Side doors located on the patios, the back tea room, the second floor music room, as well as the ballroom balcony will need to be watched just as closely. We need to know what type of security they've placed on these areas, whether they're warded or guarded. If something goes wrong on Saturday night we want to know what exits should be used."

"What if we spend all day watching a target area and don't see anything?" Asked quietly, the question seemed to reverberate around the little room.

"Surveillance will be conducted visually for twenty-four hours. Once I give the signal and you all withdraw after that time period, another team will move in and install several electronic devices which will allow us to watch the area. Even if we don't get that much information today, we'll still be able to gleam some idea of what's going on around the mansion." Blaise informed them, stilling when the door creaked open and Ron wandered in. "It's a little early for you to be up, isn't it?"

"Couldn't sleep." Ron mumbled, taking a small candy from his pocket and popping it into his mouth. Sucking on it thoughtfully, he walked to the front and hopped onto the desk next to Blaise, crossing his legs and looking at the map.

"Right," Blaise murmured rolling his eyes, he'd heard the crinkle of candy wrappers. The red head was riding a sugar rush from the candies he'd been knocking back all night. "Each team has been issued a backpack. Inside each bag you'll find pretty much anything you might need for the duration of the mission. The only things I'm asking you not to bring are games, books, and anything else that might distract you from your purpose. You're there to do recon, not bird watch or count butterflies."

"Terry's unit packed the bags. You'll find binoculars, both magical and electrical listening devices, pens and notepads, food, water, an emergency portkey, a communication device, and a small figurine that's been spelled with several concealing and Notice Me Not spells." Ron added helpfully, fingers hurriedly unwrapping another candy. Ignoring the warning glare Blaise shot at him, he tossed the candy in his mouth and licked the sugar off his fingers. "I believe they put some other goodies in there but I left before they were finished."

"Thank you Ron." Blaise growled sarcastically, frowning at the grins plastered on the faces of his team members. He tipped his head as a faint chiming ran through the house; it was time. "Each team has been assigned a target area already. Please grab a bag and line up next to your partner."

"Good luck." Ron muttered, his eyes following the solemn procession of wizards as they grabbed the large canvas bags before stepping into line. Their faces were blank, minds and attitudes prepared for the grueling twenty-four hours ahead of them.

Blaise checked the markers on the map before handing each team a small portkey, shaking their hands and watching closely as they activated the small charms and vanished from the room. The room seemed darker after everyone had left, leaving Ron and Blaise standing in the silent chamber. Blaise stood and carried the parchment back to its shelf, pausing with one hand on the wood while he silently wished his wizards luck. Turning around, he arched one of his dark eyebrows and pondered the wide eyed Ron.

"Let's go find Hermione." He murmured, pushing down the smirk attempting to crawl across his face as the Gryffindor began to shake his head frantically. "It'll be fun." And completely worth watching you get chewed out, he thought with a smile. Putting a hand on his friends shoulder, he dragged him companionably from the dim room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione grimaced at the sight that met her eyes, curling a lip as she set her slice of toast aside and turned back to the most recent snake tattoo trial. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and rested the other on her stomach, cringing as the members of her unit nodded unhappily.

"Where did we go wrong?" She murmured, tapping one toe as she eyed the pig standing docilely before her, snout buried in the little trough in front of him. A patch of skin on his left flank twisted and writhed, making everyone in the room look away. "So the snake-"

"Is under the skin rather than on it." Ginny muttered, biting her lip as she fiddled with her wand, red hair frizzing everywhere.

Hermione sighed and dropped onto one of the high stools, her hands fluttering over the stack of papers resting next to her. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she looked around the room, her team stood around her looking tired and depressed. "How many have we tested already?"

"This our third of the morning. None of us could sleep, we all arrived down here at pretty much the same time and decided to get an early start." Ginny said, one hand rubbing at her eyes as she leaned against the counter, ignoring the pig sniffing around her boots. A loud bang against the door had everyone turning to look at pale wooded portal. With another thud, the door swung open revealing Blaise's struggling back, a muttered curse had the dark haired wizard swinging around dragging Ron with him. The red head gave a bright smile and waved his fingers at the group.

"Morning Hermione." Blaise said cheerfully, ignoring the witch's disapproving gaze as he pushed Ron into the room. He eyed the pig with a raised eyebrow, watching the raised flesh on its flank twist and slide. "I take it your morning isn't going very well."

"Unfortunately it's not. This is the third trial of the morning and so far all the results have been the same." Hermione growled, watching Ron riffle through his pockets with a determined look on his face. She tipped her head in the red heads direction, waiting as Blaise smirked before dipping his hand into his own pocket and pulling a colourful wrapper from its depths.

"Dean and him were up doing final checks on their lists, apparently it was very stressful." Blaise whispered loudly, hazel eyes shone with amusement as they remained focused on the pigs shoulder. He trailed his hand across the rough flesh and frowned, pressing his fingers alongside the squirming snake. "Have you figured out if the snakes can be removed without killing the pigs?"

Ginny shook her head as she gestured at the shelf behind Blaise, one finger curling around a lock of her hair as she peered at jars containing the snakes. "We have enough snakes to do the experiment until we get it right. However, they are Harry's snakes and he'll have a fit if we trap or kill them."

Ron piped up from where he was sitting, hands clutching nothing but empty wrappers. "You're telling us you don't know how to get the snakes free? Harry is going to kill you He loves those snakes "

"I think its time you went to bed." Hermione said, sliding off the bar stool and wrapping her hand around Ron's upper arm, rolling her eyes, she pulled the protesting wizard from the room.

"I'm not tired." Ron whined, attempting to tug free of Hermione's grip.

"You've obviously been into Harry's stash of chocolate again. I can't believe you Two days from the biggest mission we've ever taken on and you're stumbling around while you should be sleeping. Harry would be disappointed that you couldn't accept the task he gave you." Hermione began, snapping her mouth shut as her boyfriend halted in the center of the dark corridor.

"Hermione, the rest of us are working just as hard as you are. Our teams are struggling to complete everything we've given them before the clock stops ticking. I can't help it if I'm feeling stressed. Tomorrow I'm expected to send my entire team into Death Eater territory for the purpose of confronting and capturing them. Do you think thats easy? Putting all of them at risk for the sake of a mission that even the Order doubted." Ron choked out, hands balled into fists as he whirled around and dropped his head against a dark green wall.

Stepping forward, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. "We're all going to make it. We're going to free Harry and have a great welcome home party." She whispered, one hand rising to tangle in his hair, fingers curling themselves through the coarse locks. Stepping back she picked up one of his hands and waited for him to follow, leading him towards the bedroom he had claimed. "I'll lay with you until you fall asleep."

Ron nodded and trailed listlessly after her, hand clutching hers as she led him onward. Ice Manor seemed to shift, the halls brightening just a little. Hermione smiled faintly, knowing that when they got to Ron's room, the bed would be turned down and a Dreamless Sleep potion would be resting on the night table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry stalked back and forth, nervously glancing around his cell. He licked his lips and wheeled around, bare feet treading quietly across the carpets and stone floor. The guard outside his cell shifted impatiently, eager for his shift to be over. Gliding around the mess of broken wood and torn sheets, he ran his hands through his hair, tugging until his scalp ached.

"You better have given Tom my message, D." He growled, stalking towards the quiet guard. The Death Eater shuffled uncomfortably, raising a gloved hand to brush at the dark robes.

"I told him you wanted to see him as soon as possible Potter. He's a busy man, he has more important things to do then pander to the likes of you."

Harry curled a lip and allowed an animalistic snarl to escape his mouth, fingers reaching out to brush along the length of the bars. The shadows beyond the cell wavered, a deep bass growl echoing Harry's own angered rumble. Harry jerked towards the sound, eyes wide as he leaned forward and held his breath, waiting for the sound to come again.

"Lumos " His guard yelped, waving his wand around in a vain attempt to brighten the dark corridors surrounding the cage. The lights around Harry's cell began to darken, fading as another low rumble filled the area. Harry tipped his head and let out a low hiss, jerking his head when he was answered. He froze in place as an icy voice bellowed a spell, a golden ball of light growing slowly above the cell. Shielding his eyes, he hissed in disappointment at the sight of Voldemort. The dark wizard held his wand up, head swivelling as he watched the disappearing shadows with a concentrated look on his face.

"Visitors, Harry?" Voldemort purred, lowering his wand and stalking forward. The glow faded, returning the empty corridors to there former shadows.

"What can I say Tom? I'm a likeable fellow." Harry returned, flashing the dark wizard a toothy smile.

The older wizard laughed loudly, waving a hand in dismissal as the Death Eater saluted him. He tapped his wand against the palm of his hand, frowning as he swept back and forth before Harry. "That might be true but lets keep them to a minimum, hmm?"

"One can always try Tom," stated Harry. Voldemort smiled at the words, wise beyond the years of the wizard who spoke them

"You requested a meeting with me Harry, now here I am. Lets begin this meeting as I have other important matters to deal with." Voldemort murmured with a flick of his wand. Dropping gracefully into the chair he had transfigured, he settled himself before peering expectantly at the dark haired wizard.

Harry patted his shaggy hair before looking around the cell for a place to sit. He ignored the icy chuckle as he lowered himself to the floor and tucked his legs beneath him. "I'm ready to make a deal with you." He whispered, one finger tapping his knee as he narrowed his eyes at the excited look on the pale face before him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." The Dark Lord breathed, rubbing his hands together with relish. Sitting forward, he ran his tongue over thin lips, smiling at the sour look on Harry's face. "What did your little mind come up with Harry? Those cauldrons have been boiling away haven't they? Your life for his, his life for yours, perhaps even both of your deaths? Tell me, my young wizard, where has your mind led you?"

"How poetic Tom. The deal is quite simple. I become your Second and receive a contingent of Death Eaters. You'll free Draco to either leave or become my consort or partner. Under no circumstance are you allowed to approach him and offer him a position within your guard or ministry. You act like he doesn't exist and continue to do so for the rest of his life; should he meet an unexpected or suspicious end . . .you'll deal with me." Harry finished, lips compressing into a line. His eyes remained locked on Voldemort, trying to figure out what was going on inside the other wizards head.

"Simple? What you ask is truly difficult, to give you both freedom with no leash to restrain the pair of you. It just won't work." Voldemort muttered, smiling slightly as Harry's face screwed up in anger. "Together, the pair of you could bring about my downfall. If I was to agree. . .there would have to be certain restrictions placed on both of your movements. Small ones mind you, but ones that would protect myself and my ministry."

"I suppose that would only be fair," Harry allowed. He swallowed and crossed his fingers behind his back, praying that Voldemort would agree to the deal.

"A contract perhaps? Yes, I think that would work. It will create the rules and guidelines you'll both have to follow. I'll have it based around your original idea, with several minuscule changes of course." Voldemort said happily, waving his wand and vanishing the chair.

"Excellent. Now I would like to see Draco as soon as-"

"Impossible. Until the contract has been signed by both of you, you'll remain apart. You might see him on Saturday night though. We'd hate for you to be dateless at the biggest gala of the year." Voldemort snapped, black robes lashing out behind him as he turned on a boot heel. He smirked as Harry rose quickly, hands reaching out for the bars between them. "Stop Remember the bars Harry, we'd hate to have you injured again wouldn't we. Without magic you're nothing but a weak little boy." Smiling, he wiggled his bony fingers before heading into the shadows, snickering at Harry's wrathful roar.

Harry stomped around the cell, hands balled into fists as he aimed a kick at the crumpled desk. Swearing, the threw back his head and screamed, smiling when the sound echoed down the long halls. Flopping onto the floor and crossing his arms over his chest, he glowered at the shadowed ceiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Red Lion Team # 3_

Seamus methodically tore a leaf into strips, eyes focused on the massive castle sprawling across the expanse of green grass before them. He tipped his head and shot a glance at his partner, frowning when Theodore Nott snorted and thumped his head against the ground. Grinning, he jammed his elbow into the Slytherins side.

"What the hell was that for?" Theodore growled, returning the elbow and adding a punch for good measure. Rolling his eyes, Seamus jammed the pad of paper in front of the other wizard.

"It's your turn to take notes. I've already filled two pages. If you'd of been paying attention you'd have noticed the Death Eater's walking by. They follow the same patterns, mixing three different ones routinely. The guard gets changed every five hours and Voldemort has chosen silver and blue for the Ball colours."

"Blue and silver? That's going to look fairly nice." Theodore muttered, taking the pen and making several quick notes at the top before settling back down. He reached down and fumbled through the bag resting between them, withdrawing a bottle of water.

Seamus rolled his eyes before glaring at the birds twittering around the branches above them. The small birds were chirping and hopping from branch to branch, the sound a constant in the quiet of the forest. Picking up the binoculars hanging around his neck, he aimed them at the large castle, carefully scanning the windows of Orchard Hill.

"Holy Crap There's two Death Eaters going at it in Voldemort's office "

"Give me those " Theodore yelped, snatching the binoculars from Seamus' hand and scanning the building with excitement. Burying his face in his elbow, Seamus shook with laughter, accepting the hard punch delivered to his shoulder.

"Pig." Theodore snarled, dropping the binoculars and going back to staring at the castle with blank eyes.

"Yeah, but it was priceless." Seamus murmured, scooping the binoculars back up and focusing in on one of the windows. His mouth dropped open and he twirled a dial in an effort to get a better view. " I swear I just saw Dumbledore."

"I'll only fall for that one once." The Slytherin growled, turning back to the Death Eater guards patrolling the inside of the wards on the opposite side of the lawn.

"I'm not joking." Seamus hissed, glaring at the other wizard. Snorting in amusement, Theodore just shook his head and focused on their task.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco sneered at the guard standing just inside the door, flashing the Malfoy smirk in amusement when the Death Eater straightened and ran his fingers over his wand. Pushing his chair back, he stood and began to pace, fingers threading through his hair in an effort to tame the soft blonde locks. Chewing his lip, he kicked the leg of a chair and ran his hand down the wall, eyeing his guard. Loud voices in the hall had him turning to face the door, waiting expectantly for the portal to swing open. With a swish of black robes, Voldemort stepped into the room, nodding to the Death Eater in dismissal.

"I've been waiting for you." Draco growled, hands fisting as the Dark Lord gestured him back towards the chair he had claimed several days ago. Dropping onto the hard wood, he locked his hands around the arms, waiting for Voldemort to take the seat across from him.

"I had several other important people I needed to speak with this morning." Voldemort purred, waiting for his guard to pull the chair out for him before sitting down. Running a hand over his robes, he eyed the younger wizard thoughtfully. "What was so important, my sweet traitor? Finally ready to sell me your soul?"

Draco buried his nails into the hard wood, jaw clenching as he tried to prevent himself from lunging at the older wizard. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose I am." He murmured, narrowing his eyes when Voldemort chuckled softly.

"I have waited for this moment." The dark wizard whispered loudly, frowning when the guard standing behind him snickered in amusement. "Is there a problem?" He snapped out, twisting his head to peer through narrowed eyes at the figure swathed in black.

"Of course not my Lord, I apologize." The Death Eater murmured, bowing his head and shuffling backwards until he was pressed against the wall.

"Remember your place here." Voldemort growled, turning back and tapping a finger against his chin as he tried to remember what he'd been in the middle of saying. "Ah yes, I'm very glad you have finally come to your senses, young traitor. Magic such as yours should not be locked away or hidden."

"I'm not joining you out of the goodness of my heart." Draco snarled, hands fisting on the chair arms as his eyes flashed in anger. "There is a price to pay. That price is Harry. I join you and he goes free."

Voldemort snorted softly, shaking his head in amusement. "I already knew what your price would be, Malfoy. However, you must understand I can't just let Harry Potter back out into the wizarding world. That would be a complete disaster." He paused as Draco began to shake his head in refusal.

"No, either Harry gets his freedom or there's no deal." Draco said, slapping the palm of his hand against the table between them.

"I didn't think that term would be negotiable." Voldemort said on a sigh, raising an eyebrow when the guard behind him shifted uncomfortably. "There might perhaps be another way. . ."

Draco raised an eyebrow in question, of course there was another way, he took a deep breath as he prepared himself to work his mind around the complex and most likely entrapping solution he was about to be offered. "Do tell."

"I would place you as a ministry official and Harry a guard under your command. He wouldn't be free but you would be able to put limits on what he was to do." Voldemort offered courteously, sitting completely still as he waited for the younger wizards counter-offer.

"Harry would be under my command only? Meaning he would report solely to me and no other?" Draco questioned, one finger running absently over a scar embedded in the wood of the table.

"Of course. I'd even make him a contingent leader if that would make you feel better." Voldemort allowed, smiling as he watched the agitated movements of the blonde wizard.

"Harry wouldn't mind leading a contingent but I highly doubt he'd appreciate me being in command of him." Draco murmured, tensing as the Death Eater guard shifted again.

"I will not allow anything else. To let Potter back out into the world would be murder on my behalf. Harry Potter has the love of the entire wizarding world while I have its hate. I'm not about to assist him in stabbing me in the back." Voldemort growled, sitting deeper in his chair. He tapped one finger impatiently on the wood as he pretended to think.

"Fine, but Harry has to be given a certain degree of power and both of our collars are removed. Neither of us answers to anyone but you, understood?" Draco offered, crossing his fingers under the desk as he waited for Voldemort to respond.

"That would work." Voldemort smiled internally, cheering happily to himself as he watched Draco relax. "I'll have a contract written up for you to sign. Once you've read through it, I'll allow you to see Harry."

Draco swallowed and nodded, rising as Voldemort stood and glided to the door. The look the older wizard gave him was that of a well fed cat. As soon as the door closed behind the black swathed figure, he sank to his knees and rested his head against the stone floor.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Red Lion Team # 6_

The pair of wizards lay quietly in the thick shrubs just outside the wards, eyes locked on the small group of Death Eaters holding a meeting just a few feet away. A recording device rested in the open palm of Neville, putting the information away for dissection later. He shifted lightly and glanced at his partner, watching as the other wizard snapped pictures of the group.

Both sighed when the Death Eater moved away, relaxing slowly as the adrenaline pumping through their veins slowed.

"That was close." He murmured, grinning when Collin set his camera on the ground and nodded.

"I think I used at least two rolls of film. Hopefully someone will be able to identify them." Collin whispered, hands working at sliding his beloved camera into his case.

"Check in Red Lion Six." Blaises' voice whispered quietly, making both wizards jump at the sudden noise in the quiet of the clearing. Neville reached over and picked up the small stone resting on the ground, holding it tightly as he responded.

"Red Lion Six is alive and active." He murmured, listening to the few instructions and words of advice the Slytherin had to give before replacing the stone. Smirking, he looked at the other wizard and whispered quietly. "Don't take any more pictures, Blaise says he won't have time to have all the film developed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! Hope everyone had an awesome week at school and for those of you College and University students out there. . . I hope your frosh week rocked.

Laura - lol, it would have been awesome but unfortunately I didn't think of that earlier :(  
ToyoKadiyaMikayla - I actually haven't figured out what I'm going to do with Dumbledore, whether I decide to leave him where he is or have him rescued on the night of the ball has yet to be determined.  
Dreamer of Destiny - That was one thing I thought about carefully before choosing the leaders, I definitely wanted a mixed group. Don't worry, Ginny may be useful for trivial little tasks but I'd never put her in charge of anything big. I don't like her either, the only person Harry should be with is Draco!


	19. Cloak of the Lion

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

WARNING: Mild Swearing

**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Cloak of the Lion**

_Thursday Evening_

Ginny shivered and huddled deeper into her cloak, pulling the folds together as a strong gust of wind tugged angrily at the cloth. She wrapped her arms around her middle, gritting her teeth against the cold. Eyes narrowing as a form appeared before her, shuffling slowly down the alley.

_Do you see her?_ She whispered over the communicator, hands balling into fists as she fought the inner voice that screamed for her to grab the wand resting warm against her wrist.

_Yes, though I must say this light is horrible for spying. What we need our some Ember Fairies._ The voice was soft and melodic, lacking the harsh growl Dean and Seamus' voice usually carried. Rolling her eyes, she wondered how Luna had ever become a functioning member of the Pride.

"Well met young Ginerva." The witch called, gliding closer and chuckling as the Gryffindor tensed. "Do you have that which I asked for?"

"What do you want with a cloak of the Pride? The Lion will never come to life for you." Ginny answered quietly, clutching the ball of black silk to her chest. She frowned when the informer known as Red Raven laughed again, extending gloved hands for the material. Reluctantly, Ginny handed the black cloak over; fingers closing around thin air as the silk vanished beneath the overcoat the other witch wore.

"Worry not that I'm going to attempt to darken the name of the Pride. Lion's are to honourable to turn on those they guard." Red Raven instructed, one of her hands appearing from between the cloaks folds and grasping Ginny's fingers. "I swear a wizard's oath that this cloak shall only be used for good and the only one to wear it will be a lion."

Ginny tightened her fingers around the gloved hand, squeezing firmly before giving a light shake of acceptance. "Good luck." She murmured, withdrawing her hand and taking a few steps back into the shadows. She watched silently as the older witch gave a slight bow before turning and walking down the narrow street, melting into the faint mist that had risen.

"Let's go home and get something warm to drink." Ginny muttered through cold lips, reaching out and grabbing the sleeve of the witch standing in the dark next to her. Sighing at the lack of response, she activated the portkey in her pocket and waited for the tug that would forewarn she was being taken back to the lion's den.

* * *

Harry shifted in the restored desk chair, quill held tightly as his eyes crept across the flowing script before him. He had assumed Voldemort was stirring the cauldron when he said he'd have a contract written up but apparently he'd been quite serious about the entire matter. Mumbling softly, he glanced up at the short wizard pacing just beyond the bars. Shifting uneasily, he reread one of the lines and curled a lip at the Latin word jammed into the middle of the sentence. For all he knew he was selling his soul to the devil

"Is there a problem Mister Potter?" The small wizard asked, approaching the bars cautiously.

"Sir, on the best of days I'm a satisfactory student." Harry stated, pushing the document away and sliding his chair back. "However, I do know better then to sign something I don't understand. You'll rewrite this in English." Sneering at the stuttering wizard, Harry stood and glided towards the bed. His eyes floated over the green and black velvet, unconsciously searching for Draco's form. Feeling the anger and the strong sense of loss sweeping over him, he raised a scarred hand and traced his fingers over the collar he wore.

The metal was cool; the magic slowly dissipating as the binding spells ran out of strength to support themselves. Harry turned at the flutter of paper, his face emotionless as he watched the wizard scuttle back to the desk set up just inside the glowing sphere. Running his tongue over his lips, he pondered the chances of winning this game he was playing. Saturday night was still quite far away, anything could happen between now and then. He could die. Draco could die. Snape might not even attend the ball. Flopping backwards onto the bed, he closed his eyes and dozed off to the hasty scratching of quill on parchment.

Harry sat up with a gasp, arm stretching across the pillow beside him in remembered comfort. His hand found only the cold silk of the pillowcase, unmarred by hand or hair. Visibly shaking, he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them while peering into the surrounding shadows. His eyes drifted closed and his fingers tensed when he heard the familiar step slowly circling the outer edge of light, the sleek sound of cloth on abrading stone.

"Nightmare, Harry?" Voldemort purred in greeting, his voice carrying all the coldness of winter.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled his face from his knees, eyes opening slowly and locking with the soulless orbs of the older wizard. "It might have been Tom but I'm happy to say you weren't in it."

"Ah, so what did you see Harry? Perhaps our young traitor writhing beneath you in pleasure?" The dark wizard smiled as he continued his slow path, arms cradled to his chest while one finger tapped lightly against his chin in thought. "Or perhaps you were cradling his bloody body in your arms while tears ran down your face." Voldemort chuckled as Harry's jaw jutted out, knowing the gesture meant he had been closer to the truth then the raven-haired wizard wanted him to believe. Still smiling, he drifted closer to the cell.

"What business is it of yours?" Harry hissed angrily, pulling the black cloak over his shoulders in hopes it hid the gouge in the metal of the collar.

"As soon as your signature graces that document you are mine; body, mind, and soul. I can make all your dreams come true, be they bad or good. The only business you have is making sure I'm pleased with your workmanship." Voldemort growled, his steps rang loudly as he spun and marched towards the wizard writing frantically. Ignoring the squeaked excuses, he tore the papers from beneath the wizards quill and carried them towards Harry. "Sign it."

Harry snarled at the order, fingers balling into fists as he glared down at the paper lying forlornly on the ground. He growled angrily as he picked the document up and carried it towards the desk, spreading the papers out and beginning to read again. Tangling his fingers in his curly hair, he ignored Tom's hiss of anger.

"Will you just sign it?" The dark wizard growled, hands hovering above the bars.

Snorting, Harry scooped the document up and leaned back in his chair, gracefully settling his bare feet atop the wood. "It would be quite stupid of me to sign something I haven't read yet, wouldn't it?" He stated curtly, licking a finger and flipping to the next page. Shaking his head and tsking, he rolled his quill around before taking a deep breath and carefully writing his name across the bottom of the paper. With a light crack, the paper rolled itself up and zipped out of the cell, floating to Voldemort's hands where it settled lightly.

"You're mine now Potter." Voldemort announced, smiling brightly before throwing his head back and bursting into a loud rolling laugh.

Rolling his eyes and curling a lip over the dramatics, Harry folded his hands and raised an eyebrow. "Can I see Draco now?"

"All in good time, sweet servant." Voldemort chuckled, turning around and stalking slowly into the shadows. Settling back, Harry closed his eyes and wished for Draco's forgiveness

_

* * *

Red Lion Team # 1_

It was a dark stormy night outside Orchard Hill; clouds had drifted over the slowly setting sun leaving the sky a deep grey. If that hadn't been bad enough the slow drizzle that had begun to fall set the pair to shivering in the bushes.

"It's dark." Crabbe muttered, one large hand pushing at the drooping branches blocking his view of the castle.

Snorting in annoyance, Millicent rolled her eyes and pulled the hood of her cloak higher on her head. Wiping a drop of rain off her nose, she sneezed before replying. "Yes, well that's what happens when the glowing ball in the sky disappears."

"Smart ass." Grumbled Crabbe, narrowing his eyes as a candle was lit in one of the rooms they had been watching. A figure draped in black could be seen moving back and forth before the window. Both shrank back as the figure approached the pane of glass, reaching for the long curtains hanging still next to the window. With a quick jerk the drapes were pulled closed, leaving only a thin line of light shining out into the darkness.

Shivering, Millicent inched closer to Crabbe and nearly moaned at the increase in warmth. Muffling another sneeze against her wrist, she shivered and pulled her damp cloak tighter to her body. "Six more hours and I'll be back in my nice warm bed."

Rolling his eyes, Crabbe drew his hood forward and made a quick note on the piece of parchment tucked close to his chest, frowning when a drop of water blurred several words.

"Six hours till I can slide into a nice warm bath. Six hours till I can settle down in front of a warm fire with a good book." Millicent drawled on, rubbing her hands together in an effort to get the feeling back in the numb digits.

Shaking his head at the continuing litany, he snuggled deeper into the bushes and focused on Orchard Hill. "Five hours and Fifty-nine minutes more till I no longer have to listen to you babble." Hunching his shoulders, he sneezed into his hand and curled a lip in disgust.

* * *

Draco sat with his arms crossed, eyes locked on the pieces of parchment resting on the table before him. Shifting in his seat, he raised his head at the soft flutter of paper. The document waved just beyond his reach bore the scrawling signature of Harry Potter. He recognized the carelessness behind each letter, the speed with which each curve and dip had been performed. His eyes fell to the bottom of the document resting before him, waiting for his own signature. Sighing he allowed his fingers to inch towards the quill, watching Voldemort's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"As soon as I've signed this I want to see Harry." He stated, rolling the quill back and forth under the palm of his hand. Smirking at the flicker of excitement that crossed the stoic wizards face, he moved his hand to the parchment and rearranged the papers. "Well?"

"You may see Potter once you've signed that contract." The dark wizard assured, fingers twitching anxiously as Draco once again claimed the quill sitting negligently on the table. Closing his eyes, Draco pulled the papers closer and slowly dipped the tip of the quill into the inkpot. On a shuddering breath he placed his signature upon the damning contract. The tip of the quill had barely left the parchment when it was pulled from under his hands, vanishing into a pocket of Voldemort's robe.

"Well done, traitor." Voldemort cooed, his eyes resting on the blonde head bent in defeat. Reaching out, he gave the mussed locks a quick pat. Chuckling as the hair was jerked from beneath his hand. "Zabini, please take Mister Malfoy for his walk. Upper level only." The Death Eater shifted from the shadows, giving a small bow before opening the door and gesturing Draco out. Rising slowly Draco drew a deep breath and nodded to Voldemort, gliding from the room.

The halls were dark, wrapped completely in shadows. Moans and whimpers were heard from dark corners of cells; the soft pleadings echoing down the corridors. Draco cringed as hands reached for him, moving to walk in the center of the hall.

"How have you been Draco?" The older wizard murmured, placing a hand in the center of Draco's back to guide him down what seemed to be a deserted hall.

"Considering the circumstances, I think I'm doing very well." Draco stated, shrugging the hand off. He tucked his hands into his pockets and lengthened his stride, eyes focused on the bright light they were approaching. "Harry." Whispering softly, he wrapped his fingers around the second floor railing and peered down at the plush cage. His icy eyes softened as he watched the Gryffindor pace the length of the bars, black hair mussed by the constant tug of his fingers. Opening his mouth to yell at the other wizard, he found himself pulled against Zabini's chest and a hand slapped over his mouth.

"You may see him only. No talking." The Death Eater whispered, releasing the blonde and taking a step back. Draco spun around on a heel and narrowed his eyes, giving the famed Malfoy sneer.

"Tell me Zabini, where's my father?"

The older wizard shifted under Draco's unwavering gaze, hands nervously brushing at his robes. "Your father has been missing for the past week. He vanished on his way home and no one has seen him since." Zabini growled, hands resting on the metal railing as he refused to hold Draco's persistent gaze. "I think it's time I took you back."

Nodding, Draco allowed himself one last look at Harry before turning and trailing slowly after his father's oldest friend.

* * *

Hermione stared at the long table Terry had dragged them upstairs to see. The wood was pale and clean, looking pristine and new. Clearing her throat she tapped the table with one finger, jerking back when the wood shimmered beneath her touch. Glowing softly, purple lines slowly revealed themselves.

"Marauders Map?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes crept over the many halls and rooms displayed before them, searching for anything vaguely familiar.

"Orchard Hill." Affirmed Terry, smirking with pride as several small dots appeared just outside the thicker lines. "Pride Members."

Leaning closer, she squinted and read the writing hovering alongside the dots. Each name that appeared was a member of Blaise's away team. "Well done, Terry." She whispered, her mind already exclaiming over the tables uses.

"We felt it might be useful. When they go in on Saturday night we'll be able to verify locations and danger levels for the teams. It hasn't been completely finished yet but a few more hours and it will be done." Informed Terry, a loving hand caressing the magicked wood. "How's everything going with you?"

Hermione snorted and moved away from the table. "Some progress has been made but not enough to get us into Orchard Hill. The snake's are easily irritated and I've already sent three people to Pansy with bite wounds."

Terry nodded in sympathy, touching the table with the tip of his wand and watching the glow fade. "I'm sure it will come to you eventually. I have to go check in with my team now but give a shout if you need anything." Giving a wave of his fingers, he left the room for his team's wing. Hermione glanced down at the table and sighed, it seemed every division was making progress but hers.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix sat quietly in the kitchen at the Burrow, all eyes focused on the two red headed wizards sitting at the end of the table. Tapping one foot impatiently, Molly Weasley glared at her sons.

"Tell us where Lion's Pride headquarters are located." Remus Lupin demanded quietly, heaving a sigh as the pair looked at each other before smirking and facing the grim looking Order.

"Well you see-"

"You have to go left when you get to-"

"Then you go south for around 3-"

"If you pass the town of-"

"You've gone too far go -"

"Once you get back to Whit-"

"Stop!" Molly bellowed, slamming her palm down on the table. Everyone in the room jumped, flinching when a teacup tipped out of its saucer and spilled cold tea over the table's surface.

"You boys had better tell us how to get to Ice Manor right now or you'll not be seeing the light of day for a long time." Molly growled, ignoring her husbands pale face.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before sighing and shaking their heads. "Put that way mother dearest we have no choice but to help you." Fred said quietly, hand fishing around inside his pocket before withdrawing. Resting in the palm of his hand was a small figurine. The little cat was standing on its hind legs, paws batting at an invisible butterfly.

"No Fred!" George gasped, reaching out and trying to grab the portkey from his brother's hand.

"It's the only way George." Stated Fred, dropping the small crystal onto the table and sitting back glumly in his chair.

"That wasn't that hard, was it boys?" Minerva said, stepping up next to Molly and smiling at her former students. The twins shook their heads before rising and heading upstairs, pausing just in the shadows of the upper hall to listen to the argument between the Order members. Both sat down on the stairs when they heard the loud crack followed by silence.

"I'm hungry." Fred announced, standing up and rubbing his hands together.

"You think we should give them a heads up?" George asked, following his brother back downstairs to the empty kitchen.

"Nope." Smiling, Fred picked up a cookie left sitting on a plate in the center of the table. He accepted the cup of tea his brother poured for him and sat back, resting one booted heel on the top of the table. "It'll be more fun this way."

* * *

"They've forgotten us." Severus Snape growled as he pulled on the bars of the little cell door. He turned around and narrowed his eyes on the pale wizard resting on a transfigured chair, completely at ease. "Well?"

"They haven't forgotten us. They're simply very busy." Flipping a page of the booklet he was reading, Lucius Malfoy snorted elegantly. "I can't believe you're expected to read this stuff continuously. No wonder you have so many problems."

"It's not my fault those little brats don't want to learn. No matter how many times I tell them the use of Dragon's Marrow, I'll still get half a dozen papers saying it can be used as a sedative." Severus snapped, reaching out and tearing the papers from Lucius' hands. Hurriedly shuffling the papers back into a pile, he tossed them onto a bench just beyond the blond wizard's reach. "What time is it?"

"Based on your attitude I'd say it's time for somebody's nap." Lucius muttered, folding his hands and allowing his head to drop back against the chair. Closing his eyes, he internally smiled as he listened to the grumbling of the dark haired wizard. His eyes popped open and he frowned when the room began to quiver. Sitting up, his fingers clenched on the chair arms as the walls shifted and the cell slowly enlarged. Rising he moved to the center of the cell and turned a slow circle on the heel of his boot, waving a hand at Severus' ramblings. "Something's wro-"

BANG!

With his ears still ringing he was surprised to find himself flattened against the ground and peering up into the wide eyes of Remus Lupin.

"When I get a hold of those two they're grounded for life!" Molly Weasley shrieked, struggling from beneath the pile of bodies and glaring at the blank walls surrounding them. Nodding and untangling themselves, the rest of the Order peered at their new home.

Sneering angrily, Lucius pushed the werewolf off and sat up, his eyes landing on the bemused Potions master. "They may have been able to forget you and I but they certainly aren't going to forget their parents."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review.

Black Roses of Death – lol, I know but I just can't stand her, and she usually does take a lot of abuse in most Draco/Harry fics.  
Laura – I think at this point both Harry and Draco have taken it upon themselves to rescue them.  
gennyweasley – glad you like it.


	20. A Lion in Blue

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 20 – A Lion in Blue**

_Friday Morning - Day of the Death Eater Dinner_

Ice Manor glistened under the pale rays of dawns early light, the many windows tinted a fiery red. The late night rain had caused puddles to form in several spots across the freshly mown lawn. While outside Ice Manor appeared like every other house on the lightly traveled road, inside it was a seething mass of bodies busily hurrying about their business.

In one of the small sitting rooms just off the kitchen, a group of Pride members had gathered. Dressed snugly in their pajamas and slippers, they all contemplated the crackling fire dancing in the hearth. Mugs of hot chocolate were held tightly in their slowly warming fingers as they patiently waited for their leader to arrive. A loud sneeze broke the silence, immediately soliciting a round of 'bless you'.

Entering the shadowed room, Blaise glanced around and winced. His eyes picking up the signs of fatigue plastered across the faces of his team. Sighing, he tapped a finger against the stack of papers he held and allowed his gaze to traverse the room. "You all did an excellent job. The information which I've just been given will be very helpful during tomorrow night's raid."

Striding across the room, he tossed another log on the fire, jumping back when the flames leapt higher. A swish of his wand conjured several more heavy throws which were quickly snatched up by the groups seated upon the floor. "I've also talked to Ron who has agreed to excuse any of you who are unable to participate from tonight's mission. While this will put added stress on his teams, he's fully aware of what you've gone through during the last twenty-four hours and was happy to excuse all of you. I can never begin to tell you how proud I am of the perseverance and strength of will you showed during the mission. I suggest everyone rest up and concentrate on getting better."

Smiling Blaise tousled the locks of a snoring Seamus and headed for the door, pausing with his hand on the wood as he looked back over the tired intelligence team. Shaking his head, he pushed into the kitchen and pulled out a chair across from Luna.

"How'd you two do last night?" He asked conversationally, filching a slice of apple from her plate.

Smiling absently, the witch pushed the plate closer to him and rose to get another cup from the cupboard. Placing the blue porcelain on the table, she poured tea into it before setting deftly before the Slytherin. "Well, I suppose. 'Red Raven' has a Pride Cloak so I gave your group a warning and told them to keep watch for any unauthorized Pride activity."

"Thanks." Blaise whispered, blowing on the steam rising from his cup as he stood and strode toward the door. "Where's Ginny?"

"Bringing tea to Severus and Lucius." The witch called to his departing back. Snorting, Blaise continued on his way toward the intelligence wing.

* * *

Draco stood on the small stool in the center of his new room. The walls were painted a pale red and he felt extremely out of place in the too large room. While every amenity he could wish for had been provided, the lack of his former cell mate had him on edge. He sighed as he glanced down at the bent head of Madame Malkin, frowning when she jerked on the cuff of his pant leg.

"Listen up, young Malfoy." The old witch whispered, needle flying through fine silk as she fixed a small discrepancy in the way the pants fell. "Tonight you will sit among some of the greatest Death Eaters in Lord Voldemort's service. They have all won their place at his table while you have done nothing."

"I sold my soul to that bastard." Draco hissed, glaring at his image in the mirror. His pale eyes glittered angrily and his hands had balled into fists as he fought the temptation to strike the glass standing before him.

The witch chuckled dryly, nimble fingers dancing over the cloth of his pants. "Many of them would argue the same thing," she muttered. Leaning back, she peered up at him and shook her head. "You still think of them as snakes sliding through the grass, Draco. Tonight, they will be as wolves hunting a fawn. Each word and movement a part of the hunt, what may seem an insignificant comment could truly be the death blow."

"Do not try and tell me what to expect." Draco growled, absently straightening the collar of the pale blue shirt he wore. "My father spent the last 12 years training me for this moment. They can act like wolves for all I care, I will be untouchable."

Standing, Madame Malkin pressed a hand to her back and stared at the image Draco projected. She rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, smiling when he raised a platinum eyebrow. "You believe yourself to be above them? Stronger? Smarter? Faster?"

Chuckling in amusement, Draco ran his hands down the front of his shirt, smoothing the fabric lovingly. Smirking, he stepped off the stool and spun slowly before the mirror. Black dress pants showed off his long legs. The blue shirt brought out the pale ice of his eyes, and when covered by the black jacket made him look strangely powerful. Flexing his wrist, he slid a hand through his hair, fluffing the shining locks. "You choose to see them as wolves. However, I have come to see them as scavenging hyenas."

"How brave of you." The old witch murmured, withdrawing her wand and whispering a spell softly. A short half-cloak appeared before her, quickly caught up and tossed over his shoulders. Moving to stand before the arrogant young wizard, she secured the clasp and smiled. The inside of the cloak was black silk while the outside was made of the same cloth as the blue shirt. "So you shall be a mighty lion among the scavengers?"

Draco chewed his lip and thought about her words, nodding and tipping his chin up. "For tonight, I shall be."

"Good luck then young Draco." Madame Malkin stated, gathering her supplies and walking toward the door. Halting in the doorway, she turned and looked back at him, eyes meeting in the mirror. "I hope you are blessed with a strong Pride, for you shall most definitely need it."

"Don't worry about me, Madame. I have been a lone lion far too long to let a pack of mangy mutts take me down." Draco announced firmly, turning on the balls of his feet and straightening his shoulders. "And tomorrow night . . . well tomorrow I won't be hunting alone, will I?"

The old witch bowed her head and swept out the door, those words echoing around her head. Smiling, she nodded to a guard and continued on her way to the nearest fireplace. With practiced ease, she flooed back to her shop in Diagon Alley. "No lion hunts alone when a powerful Pride stands at his back." The words were whispered softly to the empty shop, making her smile again as she moved to complete the second cloak she had decided to add to the dress robes Voldemort had chosen for his newest toys.

* * *

"Get back on your side of the cell!" Severus snapped, one finger jabbing the chest of Remus Lupin. The dark-haired wizard put more force behind second poke but was quickly pushed away by the frazzled werewolf.

"There aren't any 'sides' Snape! We're all in this together." Remus growled, one hand pushing against the chest of the taller wizard. Curling a lip, he flashed his teeth and smiled when Severus whimpered.

"We are not in this 'together'! I was here first! I don't know what act of stupidity landed you in here but I definitely wasn't part of it." Snape hissed, hands pressed against the wall behind him. He tossed his head to get the dark locks of hair out of his eyes, frowning when Lucius snorted. "You could do something to help me."

"But you were doing so well on your own." Lucius protested, rubbing at a spot of dirt on the back of his hand. Licking his thumb, he rubbed harder and sighed when he only managed to smear the grit around. "Besides, it's not like any of us are getting out of here without the assistance of Harry Potter."

"We're grown wizards. The best the wizarding world has to offer." An Order member whispered loudly, hands patting the far wall of the cell. "Surely we can find a way out of here."

"Good luck." Severus shot back, collapsing onto the bench next to Lucius. "Parseltongue locks, snakes crawling through the wood, and Sentinel guards. Let me know when you manage to tunnel out through the stone floor."

"Severus!" Molly Weasley said, aghast at the potion master's words. Shaking a finger at him, she glanced at the cells occupants. "I believe if we work together we can find a way out of here." A dull cheer echoed down the dark corridor as the Order spread out and began to look for a way out of the cell.

"It's hopeless!" Snape barked, hands waving before him to try and draw their attention away from the various tasks they were performing. He jerked as a sharp elbow caught him in the side, whirling to meet the cold eyes of Lucius.

"For the past few days we've been bored out of our minds." The blonde reminded him, one finger gesturing at the Order. "At least now we'll be entertained." Nodding in thought, Severus opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the cheery voice of Ginny Weasley.

"I've brought you two some tea." The young witch called as she appeared in the small barred window.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Molly shrieked, diving for the door. The clatter of porcelain breaking filled the air as the young witch stared at her mother before whipping around and running screaming up the long hall.

"I was thirsty too." Lucius muttered as he slumped down on the bench, eyes narrowed on Molly as she bellowed empty threats at her daughters retreating back.

* * *

Dumbledore frowned as his chains were released. Taking a deep breath, he took the first limping step as he was escorted from the cell. Rubbing at the tender skin of his wrists, he allowed himself to be pushed and prodded into a small chamber bordering his cell. He nodded in greeting to the figure swathed in black sitting so nonchalantly in a high-backed chair. The Death Eaters that had trailed him swept deep bows before fleeing the room, the door closing quietly behind them.

"So nice to see you this morning, Albus." Voldemort all but purred, his fingers caressing the papers resting on the table beside him. He flicked his fingers towards the comfortable chair sitting adjacent to his, waiting as the older wizard carefully took his seat.

"Good morning, Tom." Dumbledore rasped, hands fiddling with his beard as he watched the smirk spread across the dark wizards face.

"It is indeed a good morning, my old friend." Sang Voldemort, closing his fingers around the pieces of parchment and holding them out to Dumbledore. The papers transferred hands cautiously, neither wizard trusting the other. "Do you know why it's a good morning?"

Dumbledore stared down at the papers resting in his hands, fingers shaking as he attempted to flip the first page. His eyes widened as the name scrawled across the bottom of the creamy paper became visible. "What have you done?" He whispered, eyes locked on the gracefully curving D as it twined elegantly with the M.

"Tripled my strength with the scratch of a quill." Voldemort said, his eyes drifting closed with the ecstasy of the words on his tongue. Smiling, he snapped his fingers and waited for the house elf to arrive. A few angered words and the quaking elf vanished, reappearing seconds later with a tray laden with tea and cookies. "Do go on and turn the page." He ordered softly, body tensed as he waited for the final blow to fall.

Dumbledore allowed the first paper to slip from his fingers as he stared down at the second contract he had been handed. He ran a finger slowly over the messy writing before drawing a deep breath and turning the page. He already knew what he'd see when he glanced at the bottom of the document; the script of one Harry Potter declaring himself a full fledged Death Eater serving under Voldemort.

"Beautiful isn't it, old man?" Voldemort chuckled as he tore the papers from between limp fingers. The contracts were slipped lovingly back into a pocket of his robes before he reached for the teacup held out to him. Taking a sip of tea, he gestured the house elf towards Dumbledore and watched as the other wizard took the offered cup. "Two new, powerful, wizards rising up to assist me in the cleansing of our world."

"I don't know how you got them to sign these but they won't hold up in any court." Dumbledore said quietly, eyes locked on the tea sloshing dangerously around the brim of his cup.

Voldemort sighed and shook his head, leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankles. "They may not have held up in your court but they will certainly hold up in mine." He stated, sipping delicately from his cup.

"You don't know what you've done." Dumbledore returned, handing the full cup back to the house elf crouched on the floor next to his chair. Shaking his head, he held out his hands in exasperation. "When they find out what you did, there will be no Death Eater strong enough for you to cower behind."

"They'll never find out." The dark wizard said, draining the last of his tea from the cup and tossing it at the startled elf. "You've ruined my good mood." Voldemort muttered, folding his hands before him as he glared at the other wizard.

Dumbledore rose slowly, his eyes reflecting the pain he felt with the movement. He walked calmly towards the door and waited before it, staring at the dark wood. "I think it's best I return to my cell."

"I guess what they say is really true, isn't it? The quill is truly mightier then the wand." Voldemort wondered out loud, eyes on the back of Dumbledore. Chewing on his lip, he waved at the door and watched as it swung open. "We're going on a small trip tomorrow. Be prepared." His order fell on deaf ears as Dumbledore was surrounded by figures wrapped in dark cloaks, their faces hidden behind masks.

Shoved into the cell and held at wand point as his chains were secured and locked, Dumbledore stared blankly at the stone wall. As the cell door was locked behind the Death Eaters, the older wizard closed his eyes and cried silently.

* * *

Ron clapped his hands and paced back and forth before his gathered team. Sitting quietly, his entire squad waited for their newest orders. Tonight was after all the night of their largest raid to date. The night when they went hunting Death Eater . . .

"Attention please." Ron called, eyes flowing over the group. As the low whisper of voices died, he nodded at Dean and waited for other Gryffindor to take his place before the white wall. "For those of you who hadn't heard or noticed: it rained last night. This means half the Intelligence division is suffering from colds and will be unable to participate in tonight's little foray into Death Eater territory."

"As such, we've had to scramble and rearrange several of the teams to make up for the loss of certain individuals." Dean announced, waving his wand and watching as the list he'd held enlarged itself and floated to rest against the wall. "We took into account all of your strengths and weaknesses as well as anyone's dislike for another member of this department."

"There is to be absolutely no fighting between any of you tonight." Ron ordered coldly, placing his hands on his hips and looking slowly over the group. Making eye contact with several people, he waited for them to nod before continuing around the room. "If I hear of any fighting, so much as the littlest physical or magical scrap. The people involved will be occupying a cell together until we rescue Harry."

"Now that we're finished threatening all of you," Dean joked, "let's get down to business. Each four-person team is responsible for the retrieval of four Death Eaters."

"We've been assigned the Blue Lion designation, teams one through eight. Your assigned team number and the captain of your team have been highlighted. The person we've chosen to lead each strike team is not the only one responsible for the success of the mission. Everyone has a part to play tonight." Ron stated, gesturing at the list on the wall. He smiled when he saw the nods of agreement sweep around the room.

"Every team shall be given five portkeys. The first is to be used during an emergency. If something goes wrong, we want you out of there as fast as possible." Dean stated, waving at the hovering list. Walking over to where Ron was standing, he accepted the folder the red head handed him and flipped it open. "The other four are to be tied to your Death Eater's and activated, thus sending them to Winter Heights."

"While Dean hands out each groups targets, I'd like you to listen carefully to what I'm saying. These are Death Eaters we're dealing with. You are to apparate in, capture any individuals within the household, and then discreetly toss the place. Your goal is to secure an invitation to the Death Eater Ball." Explained Ron, withdrawing his wand he waved it at the wall and watching as a list appeared. "Finding the invitation is the most important part of the entire mission. Brush up on any or all locating spells you can find. The faster you can find the invitation the sooner you can move on to secure your next target."

Dean flipped the empty folder closed and headed back up to stand beside Ron. "We figure you should be in and out in approximately fifteen minutes. If you are unable to locate the invitation after thirty minutes proceed to your next target. Once you've got your other targets you may return and try to find the invitation."

"If you're returning to a residence in search of the invitation, be careful and re-scan. You never know who might pop in and decide to visit." Ron added, lifting himself to sit on the edge of the desk he'd been standing beside. "As soon as you've acquired the invitations they're to be sent back here by means of Nightingale. While few wizards make a habit of using these birds, they are smaller and less noticeable then owls."

"I think that's about it . . . " Dean muttered, glancing at Ron for confirmation.

Nodding, Ron clapped his hands again and watched as his team began to rise, gathering their cloaks and bags. "Be safe and keep your hoods up! You have around twelve hours to prepare so I'd get started if I was you."

"Good luck!" Dean called, waving as the group broke into the smaller teams and headed for the door.

"Ron!"

Both wizards turned at the loud yelp, watching as Ginny pressed against the flow and tried to get into the room. Panting, Ginny collapsed in one of the recently abandoned chairs and peered up at her older brother. "The Order is in the dungeons."

"Damn." Ron muttered unhappily, slamming his fist down on the desk. Pouting, he crossed his arms and ignored Dean's amused look. "I owe Hermione a galleon."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review!

libaka – I can't tell you who Red Raven is because that would ruin the surprise. Ginny was following the orders she was given.  
websurffer – lol, I'll have to play around with that one.  
Dreamer of Destiny – Don't worry about Harry and Draco, I'm sure they'll find a way out of that contract. The Twins are not Pride members but contacts something like Red Raven. Let's just say it was assumed by the Pride leaders that the Order would try and make contact with them; might even try to stop them from going on their mission. The portkey was given to the twins by a Pride Leader to stop the Order from interfering with Saturday night's mission. While I wish I could write every little thing that was happening, it's just not possible to include certain details I believe to be of little importance.


	21. Dining with Death

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Dining with Death**

_Friday Evening_

Draco sat on a soft chair before the darkened hearth of his room, eyes closed and his fingers biting into the rich red fabric. His dress robes were overly warm and uncomfortable, the expensive cloth confining his movements. He raised his eyes when the door creaked open and Cain Zabini stepped into the room. Draco cleared his throat and rose, shaking out the cloak he wore. The jingle of chains drew his gaze to the armful of metal the older wizard carried.

"His orders." The Death Eater murmured apologetically, a shrug of his shoulders accompanying the words. Draco gave a stiff nod and held his arms out, watching carefully as the manacles were fastened around his wrists. The sudden weight had him raising his chin, eyes narrowing at the ominous rattle of metal. "They'll be taken off as soon as we reach our destination."

"That's fine." Draco stated, the calmness in his voice belying the anger that was slowly consuming him.

"We're going to go down through the prison to an apparation point where I and several others will assure you make it to Orchard Hill." Cain explained, stepping back from Draco and nodding at him solemnly before turning around and heading for the door. The pair moved down the long corridors and shadowed staircases, neither acknowledging the guards that fell into step behind them. It was as they passed through thick doors into another long dark hallway that Draco realized where he was; the brilliant light at the end of the corridor beckoning to him. His heart racing, he lengthened his stride and practically ran towards the glow.

His bright silvery eyes picked up Harry's shifting form as the dark-haired wizard paced back and forth behind the bars. "Harry!" He called, ignoring the grunted warning of one of his Death Eater escorts. His hands were held open before him in a welcoming gesture, reaching for the other wizard.

"Draco!" Harry roared, his own hands hovering above the crackling magical bars. "The bars." He warned loudly, thinking for one minute that Draco had forgotten about the magic pulsing through the metal.

"I remember." Draco murmured, eyes shimmering slightly. He accepted the hand Harry extended cautiously through the bars, squeezing the cold fingers lightly. "You look well."

"As do you." Harry croaked, overcome by the emotion. The pair stood quietly staring at each other, their eyes searching for injuries or wounds. Clearing his throat, he returned the squeeze and smiled at the blonde. "You're alright?"

Draco peered behind him and noted the positions of the Death Eaters before leaning closer to the bars, holding Harry's hand against his chest. "I'm well. The contract you signed, Harry, do you remember what it said?" He whispered, licking his lips and looking over his shoulder at Cain Zabini who was staring into the darkness avidly.

"Not all of it, I know we're free of the prison. That I'm supposed to be in command of a contingent of Death Eaters." Harry replied thoughtfully, shaking his hand free of Draco's to run a finger over the black silk the blonde was swathed in. "Tom probably put something in there somewhere that neither of us caught."

"We have to move on now Mister Malfoy." Zabini announced, stopping behind the younger wizard and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Draco nodded but grabbed and clung to the Harry's slim hand, his mouth going dry. "Probably," he agreed. His hand tightened and he carefully raised Harry's fingers to his mouth, placing a quick kiss on the tips before letting go. The rattle of his chains had him grimacing, and shrugging out from under the hand resting on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow; at the ball." He murmured as he took a step back from the cell.

"Be safe, Draco." Harry called, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the blonde fade into the shadows.

"Always, Harry." Draco whispered softly, walking backwards a few more steps before turning around and heading down the shadowed corridor. He fought the urge to look over his shoulder, knowing it would do him no good to see Harry standing alone within the cage. Closing his eyes, he allowed Cain to guide him through the prison to the apparation point.

* * *

Hermione stared down at the writhing tattoo resting upon her forearm. A satisfied smile crossed her face as she raised her eyes to meet the triumphant gaze of her team. Clearing her throat, she ran a finger over the snake and skull. "Well done all." She stated, the words lost in the sudden bout of cheering and whooping surrounding her. Throwing back her head, she laughed and threw an arm around the shoulders of the Ravenclaws standing next to her. "It's perfect!"

"It has the exact characteristics of the Dark Mark. As long as You-Know-Who doesn't try and touch it, it should pass as the actual tattoo." One of the Ravenclaws explained, his fingers running over the dark inky shape. The snake remained still upon Hermione's forearm, its lithe body tucked inside the skull.

"Did you figure out why we were having complications earlier on?" She asked, poking the snakes nose and watching as it's forked tongue twitched.

"Part of the final incantation was originally in a foreign language that we previously couldn't decipher. It took some work for us to figure out the language and the pronunciation as well as the proper translation." Murmured a witch, twitching the hem of her cloak from beneath the feet of the wizard standing behind her.

"Excellent. Good work everyone." Hermione called over the loud voices. Still admiring the snake curling on her arm, she looked at the small clock hanging on the wall. "How are the pigs?"

"They're good. Arrangements have been made to ship them to a small farm a couple of hours from here. The snakes were removed from their skin and have been returned to their jars for now."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment, letting her sleeve fall to cover the mock Dark Mark she pulled a small notebook towards her and flipped it open. "Alright, listen up everyone. Tomorrow morning the individuals who will be participating in the Orchard Hill mission will start to arrive. With approximately thirty tattoos to apply we need to be fast and organized. All of you know your jobs and the general routine such a procedure should follow. I want them in and out as fast as possible. Any questions?"

The door eased open and Blaise poked his head in, raising an eyebrow at the solemn atmosphere of the crowded room. Waving her hand, Hermione held up a finger and indicated she would be with him in a few minutes. "I'll be in the Intelligence wing." Blaise stated, withdrawing his head and closing the door softly.

"No questions? Okay, this list contains the people who will require the Dark Mark tattoo. Split it into sections and make sure you check them off as they're completed." Pinning the piece of parchment to the small board next to the door, Hermione put a hand on the door knob and searched the faces of her team. "I probably don't need to remind you that there's a really big dinner happening in forty-five minutes either, do I?" At the amused looks, she smiled and left the room.

Her feet unerringly leading her towards the wing Blaise's department had taken over. The low buzz of voices had her peeking into one of the rooms and finding a panel of tv screens being monitored by several Hufflepuffs. "Have any of you seen Blaise?" She asked, snapping her mouth closed when one of the wizards turned around and glared at her. Holding her hands up, she shook her head and continued down the hall, carefully peeking into doors as she passed.

"Hermione in here." Blaise called halting her progress. Stepping into the room, she looked at the table he stood before, recognizing it as the map of Orchard Hill. The mass of hallways and rooms were a complicated maze, confusing the eyes and forcing her to lean closer. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched several dots appear in one of the rooms, immediately names hovered above the moving footprints.

"It's working." She whispered in amazement, extending a hand and tracing it over the image projected upon the wood.

"You doubted Terry and his team?" Blaise said in amusement, his own eyes following the footprints labeled Cain Zabini. Waving the Gryffindors flustered response away, he extended a finger to point out a small dot in one of the corners. "This is what I wanted you to see."

Hermione leaned closer, her lips moving as she read the name above the small blue dot. Taking a deep breath she leaned against the table, face paling. She raised her eyes and looked up at Blaise, noting the smirk on the wizards face. "Draco Malfoy."

XxXxX

Ron stood in a small atrium at the back of the house, surrounded by flowering plants and creeping vines. The glass windows were frosted, obstructing his view of the gardens. Raising a hand, he gently pushed the corner of one of the empty wicker birdcages hanging from the ceiling. Devoid of the small birds that had once occupied the cages, the room was strangely silent.

Even as he stood there within the safety of Ice Manor, his mind was with the numerous teams currently slinking through the darkness. Black cloaks concealing their identities, they would apparate from house to house, breaking laws belonging to wizards and muggles alike. Straightening his shoulders, he spun on his heel and eyed the two individuals standing respectfully behind him.

"As soon as the first one arrives bring me the invitation. No one besides either of you or myself is to lay a finger on that parchment." He ordered, waiting for them to whisper their assent before striding from the room. Heading towards his own wing, he paused before a window and eyed the shadows slipping along the inside of the hedges. The night was dark, pale moon hidden behind the slowly moving clouds. A smirk crossed his face when a pair of red eyes locked with his, the shadow curling phantom lips before vanishing back into the darkness. Somewhere within the yard, a lone howl rose and fell away.

_

* * *

Blue Lion Team # 2_

A strong wind ripped at the trees surrounding the small house. The shutter hanging loose was continuously slammed against the dark brick, the loud sound concealing the quiet approach of four figures. Blacks cloaks were tugged and pulled by invisible fingers, however the dark hoods never moved.

Glancing back at the distant street, Susan Bones withdrew her wand and began to whisper a complicated spell, wand weaving with each murmured syllable. With the last word, she slid her wand away and nodded at her team mates; Sixteen Cauthington Road was, for now, an apparation free zone.

Extending a finger, she pointed at Gregory Goyle and indicated the seemingly innocent front door before motioning for Sally-Anne Perks and Hunter Moon to go to the back door. As the team split up and slipped into the shadows, they began their cautious approach towards the house. Wands were withdrawn and ran carefully around the door, searching for any entrapment or killing curses woven into the frame.

"It's clear." Goyle breathed into her ear. She glanced over her shoulder and nodded at him, waiting for him to put his back to her before whispering the first unlocking charm.

As the lock clicked, Susan put a hand carefully on the door and swung it open before taking the first slow step into the dark foyer. Tapping the Slytherin on the shoulder, she began a quick pursual of the room, noting nothing out of the ordinary she slid across the room and peeked through an open door.

"We're in." Sally-Anne muttered, the tip of her wand proceeding her into the room. The four searched the shadows before one of them pointed out the stairs leading upwards into the darkness.

"You two can take this one, we'll start looking." Susan hissed softly, smirking at the glow of impatience and excitement gracing the face of Hunter. The pair seemed to float up the staircase for nary a board creaked or a boot scuffed against the wood. With a quick nod of encouragement, Susan whispered the first spell. "Accio invitation." The sudden thump from above had both wincing and whirling to face the stairs, wands readied for whatever came down the steps. In a flurry of paper a book came whipping down the stairs, glowing softly as it fell to the ground at her feet.

"You're clear!" Sally-Anne called down the stairs as she began to descend, the smile on her face speaking of the success of the operation. Nodding, Susan scooped the book up and sneered at the cover before carefully turning it over and shaking it out. In a whisper of paper, a thin slice of parchment slipped from between the pages.

"This is it." Susan stated after opening it and quickly reading the few words scrawled within. Handing it to Gregory, she raised an eyebrow. "The Death Eater?"

"Now occupying a comfortable cell in Winter Heights." Hunter said, a cold smile creeping over his face.

"Good. Let's continue then." Susan stated. The team withdrew carefully; relocking the doors and whispering spells to confuse anyone who might try and track their apparation signatures. As Susan ended the spell surrounding the house, Gregory pulled a small birdcage from his pocket. Tapping the cage, he reached inside and withdrew a Nightingale, smiling as the bird gave a chirped greeting. Strapping the invitation to the birds leg, he tossed her into the night and watched as she disappeared into the darkness. Holding out his hand, he waited as the other three placed their palms atop his before whispering the next address on their list. In a small flash the four figures apparated away.

* * *

Draco shifted in the hard chair he had been shown to, his fingers playing absently with the gold fork resting beside his right hand. The table was crowded but impossibly quiet, each person taking stock of the individuals seated around them. A throne like chair at the head of the table remained empty; waiting for Voldemort to join his servants. Several Death Eaters sat at the table, their dark robes and thick cloaks making them seem out of place in the elegant dining room. Others, like Draco, were dressed in expensive looking dress robes but seemed to be more uncomfortable then the Dark Lords servants.

The doors at the end of the room were thrown open, banging against the wall with a resounding thump. Immediately everyone began to rise, sliding their chairs back and standing at attention as Voldemort appeared in the doorway. Draco slumped even further down in his chair, crossing his arms moodily over his chest and glaring at his empty plate.

"I'm glad everyone was able to join me this evening in celebrating the almost complete takeover of the wizarding world. Each of you at this table has in some way assisted or committed something to this project and for that I thank you." Voldemort said, raising his arms and smiling as his guests burst into appreciative applause. Gliding forward, the Dark Lord waited as his chair was pulled back before seating himself. He extended his hand and picked up his wine glass, raising it and waiting as silence fell again before beginning to make his toast. "To me and the new wizarding world; may it forever be a better place to live and raise our children."

Various words of agreement were spoken as everyone grasped their own glass and raised it The table went deathly quiet as they noticed their lord was no longer listening to them. His icy gaze rested upon the relaxed form of Draco.

"Is there a problem, Mister Malfoy?"

Turning his head slowly, Draco raised a single platinum eyebrow and reached out to pick up his glass. Staring over the rim, he narrowed his eyes and held the glass up. "To your inevitable death; may it come soon but kill you slowly and painfully." Draco stated clearly, pressing the glass to his lips, he took a small sip then returned it to the table Ignoring the shocked stares and whispers of dread creeping down the table, he crossed his arms and glared at the Dark Lord.

"You've just ruined my appetite, Draco." Voldemort growled, setting his glass down with a thunk.

Shuffling nervously, Cain Zabini rose. "Perhaps you would like us to remove Mister Malfoy for the duration of the dinner?" He suggested softly, cringing as the dark lords eyes fastened on him.

"You've suddenly gained confidence, Zabini." Voldemort murmured, his fingers fiddling with the shimmering knife resting next to his plate. Gesturing for the Death Eater to sit back down, he waited calmly for his orders to be followed before moving quickly. With a movement reminiscent of a snake striking, Voldemort sank the knife through Cain's hand and into the table. The wizard made no sound but his face paled with the effort to restrain the cry. "Leave it." He ordered when he saw the hand Zabini had placed on the hilt.

"Yes, my lord." Cain Zabini croaked, his other hand shaking as he removed it from the column of silver. Nervous laughter erupted down the table, quickly silenced as the individual was pinned under Voldemort's stony gaze.

"Let us begin." The Dark Lord snarled, waving a hand to begin the serving of the first course. Glancing at the blonde seated next to Zabini, Voldemort watched him thoughtfully before speaking. "In the future remember your place. "You serve me and only me."

As the room filled with the cheerful sounds of food being passed around and familiar topics being discussed, Draco focused his baleful gaze on Voldemort and leaned back in his chair. Resentment smoldered in his half-closed eyes as he stared the older wizard down. Sneering, he turned his attention to Zabini and ignored the calculating expression of the Dark Lord.

_

* * *

Blue Lion Team # 7_

The structure sitting in the center of a carefully spelled plot of field looked a lot like a barn in the darkness. Its steep roof and windowless walls causing Justin Finch-Fletchley some confusion as he stared at the third address on his teams list.

"Please tell me this is some sick joke." He muttered, ignoring the elbow delivered swiftly to his side. Shaking his head in defeat, he began to murmur the incantation that had been drilled into his head several hours ago. When the glow from his wand faded he turned his head and met the eyes of Hannah Abbott.

"It's a Death Eater, what do you want from him? He's probably insane." The Hufflepuff witch answered with a shrug of her shoulders. Rolling his eyes, he signaled for the team to spread out and begin their approach. Wand at the ready, he glided forward carefully. The hood of his cloak hiding his face and sometimes causing his vision to be obstructed. With no moon, the field was completely black, hiding small holes and large rocks lying forgotten among the waist high grass. Eyes searching for the entrance, he frowned when he saw Mandy Brocklehurst beckon him towards her.

"There's no door." The witch whispered, widening her eyes and shrugging her shoulders at the stumped look on his face. Sighing, he flicked his finger at her and began to walk around the barn, carefully collecting his confused team mates as he went.

"New plan." Justin announced quietly, raising his hand and quieting the three witches crouched next to him. "We blast a hole in the side of the wall and then-"

"We are not blasting a hole in the wall!" Hannah yelped, quickly slapping a hand over her own mouth as the other three glared at her.

"She's right. It'll draw to much attention even with the spells we've layered around this place." Mandy muttered, tapping her chin with the tip of her wand as she looked back at the large structure sitting silently in the middle of the grassy plain. "What if we knock?"

"You want us to knock?" Justin whispered in shock, mouth hanging open. "Do you have a death wish?" He blurted out, glancing at Hannah who was staring thoughtfully at Mandy.

Chewing the inside of her cheek in thought, Hannah began to nod her agreement. "Ron and Blaise are always saying that the enemy never knocks unless they know it will confuse you. If we cast a spell over our clothes and change our looks who's ever inside might just believe we're lost."

Shaking his head he sat back in wonder. "I can't believe you'd even suggest such a thing." He grumbled in a flabbergasted manner.

"If you're too afraid you don't have to do it." Mandy murmured helpfully, elbowing Hannah as the wizards face began to redden in embarrassment.

"I never said that!" He hissed, scowling as the three giggled at his expense. "I'll go in. If for no other reason then to show you I'm not afraid."

"You can wait here, luv." Hannah purred, reaching over and patting him on the head as the other two rose. "Besides, three young women alone in the middle of nowhere is much more likely to draw him out."

"Witches!" Justin snorted as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes on the retreating shadows striding openly towards the barn. Lowering himself to his stomach, he peered through the thick grass and watched as three shivering, weeping young women began knocking on the door and calling for help. The balding man who opened a section of the wall, never knew what hit him. "Upstaged by a bunch of girls." He muttered as he watched the Death Eater be portkeyed away.

Rolling over her peered up at the dark sky, hopefully this would never reach the ears of the rest of the wizarding world. Then again, with the way witches gossiped everyone at Hogwarts would know by next Monday.

* * *

Ron strolled slowly down the dungeon corridor, whistling softly as he listened to the arguing voices pouring from the only occupied cell. Shaking his head at the insults being volleyed about, he stopped outside and tapped lightly on the wood. Silence fell upon the cell as the Order, Severus, and Lucius all turned to glare at the entrance.

"I'm glad to see everyone's getting on so well." He muttered sarcastically, his eyes closing as his mother opened her mouth.

"Ronald Weasley! I demand you let us out of here." Molly stormed, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at the red-head.

Ron smiled and leaned against the wall opposite the door, crossing his arms over his chest. Shaking his head playfully, he looked over the crowd gathering behind his mother. His eyes landed on the smirking faces of Lucius and Severus. "I'm surprised Professor McGonagall and Remus haven't told you the problem with Harry's dungeons." The smirks grew wider and Snape elbowed the blonde. "The dungeons operate on parseltongue commands. That means you're all here until we rescue Harry or Voldemort decides he no longer wants to play with us."

"I told you so!" Severus crowed, eyes glowing with triumphant. Lucius snorted and rolled his eyes at the other wizards enthusiasm, raising a hand to cover his face as it reddened in embarrassment.

"The good news is that tomorrow night we slip into enemy headquarters and attempt to rescue Harry. If all goes as planned; you'll be free by Sunday afternoon." Informed Ron, biting his lip as the Order stared at him in mute shock for a moment. The sudden outburst of exclamations and curses had him raising a hand to cover his grin, snickering softly at the pleased look on Severus' face. "House elves will bring you whatever you need for your remaining time with us. I'll speak with you all later." Bowing his head in goodbye, he turned and headed back down the shadowed hall, cringing at his mothers irritated bellow.

* * *

A/N: Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, your comments and suggestions are much appreciated!

Bad Fairy – Voldemort made the contracts different so both Harry and Draco would be bound to different promises. The contracts included different and separate rules which most likely will conflict with each other.


	22. Of Collars and Cloaks

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Of Collars and Cloaks**

_Saturday Morning_

Under the caressing rays of the sun, Ice Manor seemed to shift and move. The very stones that made up it's being, grating and rumbling with its anxiousness. Deep within the bowels of its ever-reaching dungeons an army of shadows paced, hisses and snarls echoing through the damp corridors.

In the main hall a single table stretched from one end of the room to the other, its benches lined with Pride members. Hufflepuffs spoke companionably with Slytherins. Gryffindors debated loudly with the Ravenclaws. Together they formed the single most powerful vigilante group in the wizarding world.

The library was dark. Curtains were drawn tightly over the windows, the rooms only light coming from the candles burning merrily along the walls. In four neat lines, thirty invitations rested upon the glossy surface of a table. Ron stood before the table of invitations, his arms hanging loosely by his sides as he read the names scrawled over the envelopes. His teams had excelled at their mission, almost every strike executed flawlessly.

"It doesn't really seem real, does it?" Hermione asked softly from her spot in the shadows, teacup balanced on one knee. "I mean after all our planning and preparation, to think tonight is the night . . . it's almost beyond belief."

Nodding in agreement, he glanced up as the door to the room opened and his sister entered. She held a piece of parchment in her hands and directed her comments to Hermione, completely ignoring him. "Everyone on the list has been given the 'Dark Mark'." She stated, hands folded before her as she stood at attention.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she glanced between the two. Rolling her eyes, she waved a hand and dismissed the younger witch. "She's mad at you." She murmured as the door was slammed behind Ginny, the thud sending books and several artifacts sliding along an uneven shelf.

Her words caused Ron to snort in amusement, his hands hovering above the invitations. Stepping back from the table, he turned and eyed the black Death Eater's robes hanging on a rack against the far wall. "I said she couldn't come tonight." He muttered, gliding toward the robes and staring at them suspiciously. "I'm only allowed thirty people tonight and they're going to be the best witches and wizards in the Pride."

Nodding in agreement, Hermione finished her tea and rose. Shaking out her cloak she glided toward the door, pausing with a hand on the doorknob. "Everyone will be at breakfast, Ron. You should probably be there too." She said quietly, the words underlying meaning were clear. Some of them might die tonight. They may go into Orchard Hill with thirty Pride members and come out with less.

"I like breakfast." He offered half-heartedly, walking forward and taking the hand she held out to him. The halls were strangely silent and uncrowded. Their boot heels rang on the wood floors, the sound echoing the length of the corridor. However the illusion of being alone was destroyed as soon as he pushed the door into the main dining hall open. The pair paused in the doorway and looked over the mass of black cloaks, smiling slightly as hands were raised in invitation and welcome.

Sitting down next to Blaise, Ron dragged a plate of pancakes toward him and heaped them onto his own plate. Drenching them in thick syrup, he glanced at Blaise who was pushing his food around on his plate. "What's wrong?"

"My father is at Orchard Hill." Blaise muttered, glancing furtively around before leaning closer to the redhead. "I never really thought about that. I mean if something goes bad tonight I could be the one who has to kill him."

"That's a bit deep for breakfast conversation isn't it?" Ron muttered, looking down at the pool of syrup circling his pancakes. Sighing, he sat back and set his fork down. Leaning forward, he placed his elbows on the table and held his hands before him. Gesturing thoughtlessly, he ignored the glare Hermione shot him from down the table. "We both know your fathers there. The Map of Orchard Hill only enforced that belief. However, neither of us are familiar with his role in Voldemort's service. Do you honestly believe the worst of your father? Or the best?"

Blaise stared at Ron in shock, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest in thought. The redhead took the other wizard's moment of silence to dig into his pancakes, groaning in pleasure at the first bite. "So you think we should assume he's not evil?" Blaise questioned, accepting the cup of tea the witch next to him offered. Sipping cautiously, he eyed Ron and waited for his response.

Shaking his head, the redhead sucked a smear of syrup off the back of his hand. "Nope." Ron stated firmly, pushing his empty plate away and patting his belly with a sigh of contentment. "I think you should go and ask someone who knows your father almost as well as you do."

Blaise stared blankly at Ron. Taking a sip of his tea, he settled back in his chair and thought. Eyes widening in disbelief, he snorted tea all over his shirt and peered at Ron in amazement. "Did you honestly just suggest that I speak with Lucius and Severus?"

Sighing, Ron handed the dark-haired wizard his napkin. "Do you know anyone else who might be able to tell us whose side your father is on?"

Shaking his head, Blaise pushed away from the table and rose. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noted the time before giving an absent-minded wave to Ron and heading for the door. He smiled and nodded to several of his department members, pausing once to shake a hand and speak quietly with someone. Following his progress, Ron turned and looked at the clock before standing and moving to the head of the breakfast table. He placed his hands on the back of the empty chair sitting there and waited for everyone to turn their attention to him.

* * *

Draco stood before the window of his new room, eyes locked on the fiery red creeping across the horizon. His fingers were clenched tightly around the sill. His forehead rested against the cool pane of glass, the touch soothing the slight pounding that had begun in his head. Sighing, he pulled back and moved slowly across the dark room. Shedding his robes as he walked, he carefully hung them in the empty wardrobe and stood there silently.

The black silk remained spotless, the folds and creases as perfect as they had been when he first put them on. A small spot of deep red stained the cuff of one blue sleeve. Rubbing at the blood, he sighed and dropped the sleeve, stepping away from the wardrobe and closing the doors softly. Gliding across the chamber, he paused before the darkened hearth and narrowed his eyes on the small picture sitting on the mantle. His hand closed gently around the frame, reverently lifting the image from its place. One finger stirred the dust on the glass, clearing the dirt from the picture. He smiled in delight as the image became clear. Standing in Hogwarts robes, he stood between Pansy and Blaise, his arms wrapped playfully around their shoulders.

His fingers tightened on the frame and he gritted his teeth in anger. He had almost lost them both to the evil wiles of Voldemort, almost been fooled into believing the ancient wizard's theories and teachings were true. Smiling slightly, he carried the picture across the room and set it on the night table, angling it so he could see it from the bed. Flopping down in an exhausted heap, he sighed and pulled the blankets over his chilled body. As he dragged the second pillow over his body and settled it in front of him, his eyes remained locked on the first year picture of himself.

So much had changed in just six years. Sighing, he wrapped his arm over the pillow and closed his eyes. Tonight. It all came down to tonight. Harry probably had a plan that would either get them killed or free. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, he buried his face in the pillow and slept.

* * *

Blaise strode down the dungeon corridor quickly, hands clenched into fists at his sides. The Pride cloak he wore fluttered lightly behind him, the material seemingly made of shadows. Pausing next to the only occupied cell, he drew a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. Raising a hand, he knocked hard on the dark wood and rolled his eyes as its occupants burst into startled shrieks.

"I would like to speak with Severus and Lucius please." He demanded, one hand tapping the door impatiently as the Order stood there and gaped at him. Waving a hand, he sighed in relief as the senior Malfoy rose gracefully and glided toward him. Nodding his thanks, Blaise looked over the blondes' shoulder and searched for his potion's professor.

Smirking, Lucius raised a delicate eyebrow before turning slightly and glaring across the cell. "Severus!" He snapped, halting the dark-haired wizard in mid rant. Pausing with his mouth open and one finger raised, Snape frowned before muttering something under his breath and storming the short distance to the door.

"It is imperative that I ask you several questions." Blaise began, stopping to chew his lip. Sighing, he raised a hand and rubbed his forehead. "My father-"

Both Lucius and Severus raised their eyebrows as the younger wizard halted. One foot taping, Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "Today Mister Zabini." He ordered, ignoring the pale blue eyes that narrowed at his comment.

"Damn it!" Blaise hissed, stepping back and pacing in front of the cell.

His long strides and the constant fisting of his hands had Lucius frowning. Sighing, the blonde ran a hand through his long hair and leaned against the cell door. "You wish to know about your father's involvement with the Death Eaters?" He asked imperiously, face calm as the teen looked up at him with eyes wide in desperation. "I cannot tell you he is innocent. However, I will tell you he is a man who loves his wife and would protect his family at all costs."

Blaise jerked his head at the quiet words the blonde spoke. Dark eyes closing in relief, he nodded his acceptance of the comment. "Thank you." He murmured, looking up and meeting the pale eyes so similar to Dracos. Shaking his head at the thought, he smiled and stepped closer to the cell door. "For that, I shall return the favour. Draco is alive and well and currently at Orchard Hill."

Lucius froze with a hand on one of the small metal bars, eyes widening at his son's name. "He is well?" He asked, the words seeming to crawl from his suddenly dry mouth.

"We believe so." Blaise said quietly, raising his voice for his final words. "Tonight we attend the Death Eater Ball. If they're there, we'll bring them home." He smirked as the Order suddenly leapt into vocal action. Nodding his thanks to the blonde, Blaise turned and headed down the corridor. Various Order members shouting at him to return and explain the Prides plan. Shaking his head in amusement, he jogged up the steps and rejoined the preparation effort.

* * *

Harry stood completely still in the small room he had been dragged too earlier. The older witch moved around him frantically, clucking her tongue every now and then as she made an adjustment to the robes he was wearing. Black pants and jacket made of some expensive silk that confined his movements and made his eyes look gigantic. Sighing, he raised a hand to itch the back of his neck only to have the digits swatted away angrily.

"You must not move." Madame Malkin ordered, needle held between her teeth as she lined two pieces of silk together and placed several quick stitches in the material. A deep green shirt was jammed into his hands and he stared helplessly at the material, shifting as the witch stepped back and began to tap one foot impatiently. "Put it on, Harry." She directed, sliding the needle through the cotton of her dress and leaving it there.

"Why do I have to dress like this again?" Harry asked quietly, pulling the shirt on and staring at himself in the mirror. He stretched his arms out before him and let Madame Malkin fiddle with the cuffs, rolling his eyes unhappily.

"You are expected to look your best for your presentation to the assembled Death Eaters. Besides, Mister Malfoy will be there and dressed practically the same, so you can stop complaining." Stepping back, the witch eyed the overall effect of his robes before nodding to herself. Reaching into a bag, she pulled out a small jar of something and a small piece of shredded cloth. He watched in concern as the rag was dipped into the jar.

A long fingered hand grabbed him by the front of the collar and dragged his head down, pining him there as the rag was run over the metal. Harry tensed as the cloth slowed over the jagged edges of the tear, hands balling into fists as he waited for her to say something. Madame Malkin cleared her throat and continued to polish his collar, her lips remaining firmly closed. Pulling his head back, she rubbed tenaciously at the front before stepping back and dropping the cloth into her bag.

"You won't say anything?" Harry whispered anxiously, hands clasped as the witch reached for a long package and began to unwind the twine binding it closed.

Snorting inelegantly, she straightened and shook out the mass of silk she held in her arms. "About what, Harry?" She murmured, holding the long cloak out before her and checking it for wrinkles. Nodding in satisfaction, she walked around Harry and settled the silk over his back. The emerald matched the shirt he wore and the cloth fell to the floor in neat lines.

"Thank you." He muttered, waiting for her to fasten the clasp before reaching out behind him to run fingers over the smooth material. His fingers tingled as they brushed the black silk of the inner cloak. Freezing, he repeated the stroke and pulled his hand back as the entire cloak shivered under his touch. Eyes darting around the room, he stared at Malkin in shock as she threw her materials and tools back into the large bag she carried.

Rising, she frowned and reached forward, twitching the cloak so it hung perfectly before smiling and stepping back. Picking her bag up, she headed toward the door. Knocking on the frame, she whirled around as Harry dropped onto a nearby chair. "Do not sit in those robes, Mister Potter!" She yelped, one finger raised in warning. As the door was pulled open before her, the witch smirked at him before whirling around and gliding out the door.

Mouth hanging open in shock he stood quickly and placed a hand on his aching bottom. Frowning, he looked at the smooth fabric of the chair before reaching up to unfasten the cloak's clasp. Catching the slithering silk before it could touch the floor, he tossed it lightly over the back of a couch and dropped to a knee.

Eyes racing over the dark silk, he raised a hand and ran his fingers along the cloth. The silk shifted and seemed to press into his touch, the dark material whispering against his fingertips. He froze when his finger brushed something hard sewn into the back of the cloak. Drawing back, he measured the hard length with his eyes before dropping his head into one of his hands. Eleven inches of sleek supple wood.

* * *

Dumbledore stumbled forward and was caught under the arms by the Death Eaters on either side of him. Hefting him back up, the small contingent dragged him through the long corridors of Orchard Hill. He closed his eyes as sunlight burned them, raising a hand in an effort to shield the sad blue orbs. Tripping on the edge of his robe, he heard the frustrated sigh of one of his guards as they caught him again.

Apologizing for his clumsiness, he bit his lip as a hard hand locked around his abused wrist. Creaking wood and the scrape of boots on stone warned him that he was no longer in the upper halls of the house. Opening his eyes, he sighed in relief when they found only darkness before them. Three Death Eaters walked before him, wands glowing lightly as they led the way into the dungeons. Hands grasped his upper arms and practically carried him down the stairs, ignoring his groan of pain.

"Welcome to Orchard Hill, Albus." Voldemort called cheerfully, hands raised in welcome as one of his favourite prisoners was led into the open chamber of the dungeon. Torches snapped and cracked around the circular room, brightening the dingy atmosphere.

Dumbledore waited for his release before straightening slowly, arms held out to the sides as he took his new home in with empty eyes. "Why the change of scenery, Tom?" He asked, the words rough as his sore throat convulsed. Coughing loudly, he raised a hand in an attempt to cover his mouth.

"I'm having a party, Albus. Surely you remember me mentioning it." Voldemort said absently, pacing around the round room and looking into the empty cells. He paused before a large grated tunnel, planting his hands on his hips as he stared at it in interest. "Zabini!"

Gliding forward, the figure draped in black bowed, hands held out before him in supplication. "Yes, my lord?" The wizard stated, a slight quiver betraying his otherwise steady voice.

"What is this?" The Dark Lord demanded, gesturing at the bars of the tunnel.

"I believe my lord, that that tunnel used to lead out to a moat. Deceased prisoners would be thrown out and fed to the creatures that dwelled within the dark waters." Zabini informed, one hand covering the other and playing nervously with the white bandage wrapped around it

. Nodding in understanding, Voldemort stepped back and continued his circling. Waving a hand for the Death Eater to stand, he gazed at Dumbledore while still addressing Zabini. "It's been warded?"

"Of course, my lord." Cain responded, standing and stepping back into line. Hands folded neatly before him as he shifted uneasily at the thought of further questioning.

"Excellent." Heading toward the stairs, the dark wizard paused with a hand on the stone wall. "Place him in one of the cells along that wall. He is to have two guards outside at all times." Bowing, the Death Eaters quickly followed his orders then organized their guard duties.

Chained to a wall within the cell, Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes. He shivered as a cool breeze swept under the door and sent the candles flickering in their holders. Lips quivering, he allowed his head to fall back as he drooped into the strong hold of the manacles.

* * *

The main dining hall was lit brightly, sunlight streamed through the windows along the walls and candles chased shadows away from the corners. Ron stood at the head of the table, his hands wrapped around the top of the chair that stood empty. He nodded to Hermione as the witch walked along the table toward him, teacup held lightly in her hand. As silence overcame the assembled Pride, he spoke.

"After weeks of preparation, tonight is the night that we recover our Lion. As far as I am concerned, Harry has been in the clutches of Voldemort far too long. We go in strong and together, a true Pride. For everything we have accomplished so far, I thank you and remind you there are still important things to be done." His voice was strong as he addressed the Lion's Pride, his eyes searching over the group. Nods and bowed heads met his words, all acknowledging the meaning behind his speech. "Computers to be monitored and rooms to be prepared for anyone we bring back with us. There is also a small matter of keeping the Order downstairs quiet. While we're happy to have them, all we need is them setting off some of the dungeon wards again."

Hermione stopped behind him, her empty hand placed upon one of his. Smiling slightly, she placed her cup down on the table and waved a hand before her to emphasize the point she was about to make. "Let those who have learned nothing from this war go home and hide beneath their beds. For I know that I have learned, at the very least, a new respect for my fellow students. At Hogwarts . . . we were divided. Four Houses constantly competing and warring against each other. Alone, we may have had skills and talents but we lacked the knowledge of how to apply them. It took a war and a single wizard to unite us and force us to see the common goal we all should have." Hermione stated, turning and pointing at one of the pale beige walls.

Five flags hung in two neat lines on the wall. The second row held the four flags of Hogwarts, each house's colours and symbol. Hanging above them was a gold lion on a field of black, tail lashing and fangs flashing. "Together, we have the power to do what everyone else has failed to do. Tonight, we prove ourselves to the wizarding world. We are not children. We are the Lion's Pride. United, we have the power and strength of a well-oiled machine. So tonight, when you pull your cloaks on . . . remember everything they have come to stand for . . . everything we stand for."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review.

blue4dogs – lol, clever you. Harry will be very pleased with the skills his 'contingent' will have.  
wizli – I think you've thought this through better then I have, lol.  
Bad fairy – Be it magic or not, every contract can be broken somehow and I'm sure the Pride will be able to come up with something.


	23. Seige of Orchard Hill Part One

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Mild Language and Violence, not that I've bothered warning you before.

**

* * *

Chapter 23 -Siege of Orchard Hill Part One **

_Saturday Evening - Night of the First Annual Death Eater Ball_

Twenty-nine Death Eaters' stood in the library at Ice Manor. Their black robes swirled and shivered with every movement and gesture. Pacing before the fireplace, Ron looked over his handpicked team, mentally identifying each witch and wizard concealed under the dark robes. He glanced at Hermione and raised an eyebrow, nodding his head when she lifted her chin in agreement. Holding his hands up, he waited for everyone's attention to fall on him before launching into his speech.

"We portkey out in twenty minutes so lets do a final run through before we have to leave. Each of you has been given an invitation, an emergency portkey, and a communication ring. Do not abuse or lose any of them." Ron stated, rubbing his hands together. "We portkey in in six strings, under no circumstance should you approach the wards without the full team present. The wards are strong but with Blaise's assistance we all should be able to pass right through them."

Blaise tipped the hood of his Death Eater robe back, straightening the Pride cloak he wore underneath it before plunging his hands into his pockets. "The wards are keyed to Zabini blood. Therefore, anyone passing through them must hang onto me and allow me to piggyback them through. If you touch it alone, you'll set them off and we'll all die a horrible bloody death-"

"Thank you, Blaise." Hermione muttered as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "When we get past the wards, we'll gain entrance to the castle through a tunnel. I'm not going to remind you all to be silent because I shouldn't have too. Harry and Draco are priority. We get them and get out without conflict."

"Unless Harry has already acted by the time we get there. If we enter a battle zone, do what you have to too stay alive and keep the rest of the unit alive." Ron interrupted, quietly splitting the team into small groups of five. He paused when he was one person short. Recounting, he heaved a frustrated sigh and glared around the room. "Where's Dean?"

The doors to the library clicked and slowly swung open, leaving one person standing quietly centered between them. Dean came through the doors with a sullen look on his face. The dark robes were held around his knees as he trudged into the room, fingers white knuckled on the black cloth. Loosing them, he stood there unhappily and accepted the white mask Ron jammed into his hands. "I hope you know I've just been scarred for life." He informed them, catching his hood and dragging it up so his face was concealed.

Shoving him into one of the groups, Ron passed out the portkey's and looked around the library one last time. Sighing, he drew his wand and walked over to stand next to Dean, placing his hand on the portkey. Nodding, he signaled and watched as the first group portkeyed out before turning to face Dean. "Why? It surely isn't the first time you've worn something this close to a dress." He mused loudly, grinning as Dean opened his mouth only to feel the sudden yank and tug of the portkey activating. The library disappeared in a swirl and they were flung across the country.

XxXxX

Silence had settled upon Ice Manor shortly after the team had portkeyed away. Those who had remained at the mansion moved nervously from room to room, some settling themselves with other members of their division. Staring into blazing fires and watching the twinkling stars dance above them, they waited impatiently.

The Intelligence wing hummed as Blaise's operatives moved from control room to monitoring room, eyes and ears working to catch any sign of distress that might be displayed. Constant shifting and sighs showed the anxiousness everyone was feeling. Millicent was leaning in the doorway of the second communication room when the candles began to sputter. She turned slowly as a cool breeze lapped at her ankles and stirred the black cloak she wore.

Behind her, radios and monitors buzzed and flickered before going strangely silent. She leaned into the hall and froze as she watched shadows creep forward. Candles and torches died in their wall brackets as darkness passed by them. Gasping, she fell back into the room and held her breath as the first hiss reached her ears. Biting her lip, she took a small step backwards and caught her foot on a cord running across the floor.

Crashing down, she gasped at the flurry of clicking claws and squeezed her eyes closed. Warm air bathed her face and she frantically pulled her wand from her pocket, allowing the small crystal panther to dangle from the ribbon. She felt the rasp of a tongue on her hand and a loud hiss before the creature withdrew, the clicking of its nails fading from the room. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her knees and searched the shadows.

"Everyone okay?" A voice called loudly, making her jump slightly before chuckling at her own fear. As if the words were a whispered charm, the candles and torches leapt to life. Flames surging and twining, casting long shadows on the walls and floors. The computers hummed back into existence, cursors blinking merrily on the screens. Radios crackled and once again began relaying information around the manor.

Crabbe stuck his head into the room and peered down at her, face drawn into a frown. "You okay Milli?" He asked, one hand holding his wand as his eyes traveled quickly around the room. Nodding, she held her hand out and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Brushing her robes, she pulled out a chair and collapsed gratefully. Her fingers flew over the keys of the computer before her, windows popping up as she clicked several small icons. Both leaned in and watched the security film with wide eyes.

They watched as the first shadow stepped into the hall from the dungeon, red eyes burning brightly as its tailed lashed the air. Others flooded through the door behind it, blinking at the light cast by the candles. The cameras caught the shadowed movements as the candles died and flames drowned in wax, as the darkness glided through Ice Manor to the front door. Microphones embedded in the walls picked up the quiet hisses and the tapping of claws as they shifted quickly. As the last lithe form vanished through the front door, glowing eyes looked back from the shadowed entrance and smiled.

Sighing, Millicent sat back and eyed the now quiet screen. Raising her eyes, she met the gaze of the wizard behind her. "Sentinels." She breathed, a small smile playing across her lips.

Crabbe nodded in agreement and confirmation, reaching over her to replay the loop. His finger tapped the screen as one of the shadows stepped into the waning light of a candle. "Guardians." He answered, dropping into the chair next to hers. Fingers running through his hair, he prayed that the clan didn't cause to much damage on their travels. While the hedges and walls of Ice Manor may have held them for the past few weeks, nothing would stop them from following the Pride to Harry. Even a long distance portkey jump.

_

* * *

Orchard Hill, 20:25 _

Harry stood quietly staring out a window at the darkening sky. Every now and then he would glance at the wizard sprawled comfortably before the fire, his eyes narrowing as the Dark Lord smiled at him. Shifting he moved his face closer to the glass and exhaled, smiling as the pane frosted before him. His fingers glided artfully through the white fog, leaving his name on the window for all to see.

"Tonight I present Draco and yourself as my newest servants; my left and right hand." Voldemort announced, drawing Harry's attention from his fading art. He steepled his fingers before him and leaned back in his chair, dress robes shining immaculately on his frail form.

Harry snorted softly, carefully ignoring the smoldering gaze fastened on the back of his emerald cloak. "Do you?" He asked absently, leaning closer to the window so he could see past the reflection cast by the firelight. The forest beyond the lawn was being tossed and pushed by a strong wind. Leaves swirling across the grass as they were dragged free from their lofty moorings.

"Indeed. From now on you follow all my orders and serve only me." Voldemort purred succulently, eyes glowing as he tipped his head back and peered at the clock hanging on the wall. His steepled fingers waved back and forth as he turned to face the door, tongue running over thin lips. Shaking his head, Harry peered back out into the night. His eyes searched the sky, pausing on the constellations he remembered from his time at Hogwarts.

A knock on the door had him flinching and turning slowly to face the wooden portal. He glanced at Voldemort and saw the expectant look on the older wizards face. Curling a lip, he turned his head and barked at the door, his overly harsh 'enter' met with silence. When the door swung open, two Death Eaters stood in the doorway for a moment before stepping aside and revealing the individual they had been escorting. Blond hair glistening under the candle light, Draco Malfoy stood with his eyes downcast. As the Death Eaters bowed and swept from the room, the distant sound of music began to swell.

The submissive stance vanished when he raised his eyes. Pale orbs spat fire and whispered of defiance and rebellion. Gliding into the room like he owned it, Draco glared at Voldemort before turning to face the raven-haired wizard. His eyes softened and a small smile curved his lips. "Harry." He murmured in greeting, his arms raised as he waited for the Gryffindor's response.

"Draco." Harry whispered, emerald eyes wide. Walking forward, his arms enveloped the other wizard. Face buried in the blond's shoulder, he allowed his fingers to thread through the pale locks and pulled Draco closer. His eyes drifted closed as he basked in the comfort of the others embrace.

Giving one final squeeze, Draco pushed away from Harry and held him at arms length. Their eyes swept over each other in search of injury. The dash of blood on Draco's cuff got him a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. Shaking his head, he smiled at the dark haired wizards nod of understanding. The flutter of paper had both wizards inhaling sharply and turning to face the Dark Lord.

"My, how sweet." Voldemort drawled, he smiled as two sets of eyes locked on the contracts he held. Rising, he moved to his desk and dropped the documents atop a pile of parchment. Walking around his desk, he halted before the pair and tipped his head. "I'll remind you only once that the pair of you have signed into my service. This means you follow all my orders and guard me. Should an incident arise that makes me question your loyalties, you'll both be sent back to separate cells and forced to await my verdict. Think of tonight as your trial run. If you fail, you die. Pass. . . and enjoy a long healthy life with each other."

Shifting uneasily, Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. Running his tongue over his lips, he pondered the Dark Lords words. "What exactly are our duties?" He asked cautiously, hand tightening on Draco's hip in warning. The contract he had signed was burned into the back of his mind, each word and condition repeating.

"So anxious to please." Voldemort murmured with a victorious smirk. He slowly walked towards the pair, circling them and smiling as Harry moved with him. The green eyed wizards narrowed gaze screamed of distrust and hate. "You guard, like a pair of well trained hounds. Tonight, my Death Eaters finally see what has allowed me to be so sure of my victory over the light. Potter, how they whispered in fear of you as you paced your cell or stalked along on a leash. To see you free and doing my bidding is the final piece of the puzzle."

Draco growled under his breath and rested a calming hand on Harry's. His other hand was raised gracefully and looped through his collar. Tugging slightly, he brought the shining silver to Voldemort's attention. "Our collars are the only things that prevent us from killing you." Pale eyes flicked to the desk behind Voldemort and a deadly grin curved Draco's lips. "Parchment burns so easily." He muttered wistfully, smiling as Harry's body shook with silent laughter.

"That parchment won't burn." Voldemort snapped, his hands shaking as he whirled around and stormed back to his desk. The contracts were jammed quickly into a desk drawer and a powerful locking spell was placed on the wood.

"Wood will." Harry pointed out ruthlessly, snickering at the sudden frown the Dark Lord pinned on his oversized desk.

Waving a hand in dismissal, Voldemort glided past the pair. He opened the door leading from the room and turned to glare at them, snapping his fingers and gesturing for Draco and Harry to follow him. "Remember your positions, my pets." The older wizard snarled softly, sweeping down the hall ahead of them, dark cloak fluttering out behind him.

"That's the thing about pets," Harry quipped. "Somebody has to hold their leashes."

Draco's chuckle of agreement disturbed Voldemort. Sending an annoyed glare over his shoulder, his ears picked up the words that slid silkily from Draco's mouth. "That someone is always within striking range. Pity isn't it? Do you believe you're strong enough to hold our leashes? Or will you see your stupidity the day one of us locks are jaws around your throat?"

* * *

Blaise slammed into the ground and dropped to one knee with the force of his landing. Wincing at the crack of a twig beneath his feet, he glanced around and watched his group climb to their feet. Straightening robes and adjusting masks, they fell into the role of cautious hunters. Searching the shadows, he gave a hand signal and glided towards the wards. Purring with magic, they whispered seductively and urged him closer to their shining walls. 

Can you get us through?"

Jumping at the whisper, he peered over his shoulder and glared into Hermione's eyes. Frowning still, he nodded to Ron who knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can feel and hear the ward which is a good sign." He muttered, extending his hand carefully. The magic of the Orchard Hill wards crackled quietly, surging out and wrapping around his approaching fingers. Holding his breath, he grinned when the tingle turned into a caress and the intrusive touch withdrew.

Grabbing Ron's hand, he eased the redhead into and over the ward. When his hand no longer felt the warmth of the magic, he let go. Huddled against the ground, Ron held his position and waited to be attacked by Death Eaters. Smiling when nothing happened, he gave Blaise a thumbs up and crept away from the wards.

"It's good." Blaise whispered, a fierce light shining in his eyes as he turned to look up at Hermione. He glanced at the small watch he wore and held it up for her inspection. "Fifteen minutes to next patrol."

Nodding in understanding, the Gryffindor witch turned to face the Pride. "From now on no oral communication. Mental only. When you get through the wards head straight for the tunnel and wait there until the whole team has reassembled." Hermione hissed to the group crowded behind Blaise. She made sure everyone understood before tapping Blaise's shoulder. Glancing back at her, he nodded and took her hand. Thrusting her through the wards, he carefully waited for her to give him the sign before releasing her fingers. Watching her fade into the shadow cast by Orchard Hill, he smiled evilly and accepted the hand thrust into his grasp. They'd never know what hit them.

XxXxX

Glancing at his watch, Blaise loped across the lawn and dove into the dense brush concealing the opening of the tunnel that led into the dungeons. Holding his breath, he watched four Death Eaters glide across the green expanse before they vanished into the darkness. In the distance, a violin screeched into life. The high note quickly trilling into a melodic purr. Sliding backwards, Blaise skittered towards the tunnel opening and stepped inside. His eyes adjusted to the black corridor, the only light reflecting faintly off the damp walls. His nose crinkled in distaste as mud sucked at his boots and thickened on the trailing edge of his cloak.

"_Ready to proceed."_ He whispered over the communication link, placing one hand carefully on the ceiling of the tunnel and cringing as his fingers slid through something squishy.

"_Initiating next phase."_ Hermione replied, her voice cool and emotionless. Shaking his head in wonder, he reached forward and caught the cloak of the person in front of him. He tensed at the first tug, taking a deep breath as he was pulled forward deeper into the bowels of Orchard Hill. Maintaining contact with the wall, he counted each step they took. A startled squeal had his eyes narrowing.

"_Quiet!"_ Ron hissed in warning, the silent threat transmitted clearly over the link. Grinning internally at the wrathful redhead, he searched the shadows before him. He sighed in relief when he caught the faint glow of light at the end of the tunnel. "_Blaise, to the fore if you would be so kind."_

Pride members adjusted their positions carefully, pressing themselves silently against the corridor wall and allowing him to pass. He stooped down next to Ron's hunched form, placing a hand on the other wizards back and staring into the round dungeon. Torches flickered along the walls and cast the Death Eater's leaning negligently on the walls in shadows. "_Only two?"_

"_So it seems. This must have been seen as a low priority area."_ Ron muttered, leaning closer to the bars. He jerked back when one of the Death Eaters shifted, cloak and robes scraping against the craggy stone wall. "_They've probably got them on a scheduled change so we can't kill them."_

"_Best solution is to put them to sleep then toss them in one of the cells. Replace them with two of our people and allow the changeover to happen without incident."_ Hermione stated, her robes pushing against Blaise's as she moved closer to see the bars. Her eyes had narrowed and her wand was held delicately between two fingers. "_Either that or let the next shift find them sleeping and believe it was boredom rather then magic that caused them to drift off." _

"_I'd rather there was no confrontation at all."_ Muttered Ron, rubbing his chin as he thought both ideas over. Shaking his head, he pulled his wand free of its sheathe and waved it before him. "_Alright, here's what we're gonna do. We'll sleep them then have Dean and Seamus take over. If no one comes to check on them within the hour then they should come up and join the search for Harry."_

Blaise looked at Hermione and nodded, patting Ron's shoulder in agreement with his idea. He shifted back and turned to look at the robed figures behind him. As he gestured for them to get ready, a flash in his peripheral vision told him the Gryffindor pair had cast their spells. "_We're clear?"_

"_As the sky on a summers day."_ Hermione mumbled, her fingers wiggling above the metal bars. "_What about these bars?"_

"_Plain metal. You should be able to transfigure them-"_ He halted when the witch pulled a small jar from her pocket and carefully unscrewed the lid. A little brush appeared in her hand and she quickly spread the thick viscous liquid on the bars. "_What is that?"_

Ron chortled and slapped him on the back as he rose. The red head placed a hand on the bars and pushed gently, grinning as the metal groaned under his weight. "_A mixture that Snape would have killed us for brewing in class. If my time in potions taught me anything at all, its that certain combinations of ingredients make an acidic like goop."_ The upper section of the bars slid away from the lower half, a blackish goo sliding down the metal. Stepping over the bent metal, Ron brushed at his robes before extending a hand down and helping Hermione over the tangle of bars.

* * *

"Can you picture him dancing?" Harry mumbled into Draco's ear, ignoring the glare that Voldemort shot at him. Standing just outside a pair of double doors that doubtlessly led into the ballroom, the pair waited impatiently for the dark wizards next move. Before he could comment further, the doors swung open and Voldemort swept forward. Draco and Harry trailed him slowly, their eyes searching for danger as they halted at the top of the stairs that led down onto the dance floor. Before them, dozens of Death Eaters swirled and floated over the marble floor, their cloaks and robes fluttering and swinging with every graceful glide. 

"This is going to scar me for life." Groaned Harry quietly, a smile curving his lips at Draco's snort of amusement. Among the Death Eaters, witches and wizards gowned in formal robes and dresses swirled, a splash of colour in the sea of unrelieved black.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed, unamused by their quiet banter. The Dark Lord, raised an eyebrow in warning before gesturing at the pale wizard standing just inside the doors. Bowing deeply, the wizard stepped forward and raised his arms. At this movement, the couples on the floor stilled. Robes and skirted settling against bodies as the musicians halted in mid-note.

"I'm going to end up in St. Mungo's." Harry muttered as he watched the last waltzing pair of Death Eaters float to a stop.

"It is with great pleasure that I present to you the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort." Death Eaters dropped swiftly to the floor, their hoods touching the ground as they supplicated themselves before their leader. The few witches and wizards dressed normally bowed deeply, showing their respect while still maintaining their dignity.

Flicking his fingers for them to rise, Voldemort stalked to the top of the stairs and placed a pale hand on the carved banister. "Tonight, will be a memorable night. Not only because this is the first event of its kind but because I give my thanks to those who have made this moment possible. So many of you served me honorably and with such loyalty I was certain there would be no other outcome then the one we achieved." A smattering of applause greeted his words, the clapping echoing in the large room.

"With the world around us in turmoil, it now falls upon the shoulders of my troops to settle this unrest and bring peace to the wizarding community. This will take much work due to the distrust and fear that people have for me and all that I stand for." The Dark Lord stated loudly. Turning, he faced Harry and Draco and smiled. "In order to do this I have enlisted the aid of two of the most influential and powerful young wizards I have ever met. I present to you, Mister Harry Potter and Mister Draco Malfoy."

Shocked silence met his words as he waved his hand in the direction of the door. Harry and Draco stood in the doorway, peering down at the people staring up at them in shock. "You can have the room next to mine." Harry offered under his breath as he took a deep breath then sketched a quick bow to the crowd.

"As long as it has a window." Draco agreed, plastering the Malfoy smirk on his face as he moved to stand next to Harry. Bowing quickly, he unfolded himself and took Harry's hand in his. He rolled his eyes when his actions caused a whisper of shock to run through the crowd. Smiling in pleasure, Voldemort waved his hands to regain the attention of the group. "As you can clearly see, they make a formidable couple. Now I will allow you to get back to your dancing and conversing. I hope everyone has a wonderful evening and enjoys their stay at Orchard Hill."

Turning his icy gaze on Harry and Draco, he pushed them to the side and leaned down. "Mind both your manners and your place. I will be watching you." He warned, eyes glowing dangerously. In a flash, his face changed completely. Grinning cheerfully, he herded the pair in the direction of the dance floor. "Have fun."

"No cue cards," Harry murmured as he glided past Voldemort. "I'm impressed." Ducking the hand that was swung at the back of his head, he skittered after Draco. Following him down into the ocean of black robes and white masks.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. **The second half of this chapter will be posted tomorrow night (Saturday 21) due to the length. I apologize for making you wait but I didn't feel right posting a 16 page chapter on everyone.** Hope you enjoyed the first part! 

xkohleyesx – lol, he was really hungry? Blaise and Hermione have more of a brother/sister relationship. Yah, Lucius and Severus have kind of got me sitting on the fence. I think I'll keep their relationship more of a harried friendship then anything of a loving nature.  
Brenda – Hope it meets your expectations so far.  
libaka – She is indeed Red Raven, and she made sure Harry had both cloak and wand.  
wizli – lol, glad I could make your day. If I can ever fit in any suggestion a reviewer gives me I will do it. If it's something as simple as including a line or something someone wants more of, I shall endeavor to do it. Draco and Harry will have to wait a little longer to have their moment.  
Bad Fairy – I still don't believe I write fanfiction. It always takes a moment when I'm reading something to remember I actually wrote it. lol, it's kind of a bad habit.  
Spirited Celebration – lol, I'm guessing the last chapter gave it away?  
ToyoKadiyaMikayla – lol, Voldemort dancing! Can't even begin to picture it! Ass kicking to follow.


	24. Siege of Orchard Hill Part Two

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Mild Language and Violence

**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Siege of Orchard Hill Part Two**

_Saturday Evening - Night of the First Annual Death Eater Ball_

Ron hooked his arms through those of one of the slumbering Death Eaters and pulled him into the nearest cell. Dropping him without thought, he stepped aside as Dean and Seamus followed with the second robed figure. Glancing around the spacious cage, he nodded at the chains hanging from the walls. "_Think we should lock them up too?"_

Dean and Seamus looked at each other and grinned, dragging their Death Eater further into the cell and arranging the thick chains to suit them. Shaking his head, Ron left them to do as they saw fit and gathered the rest of the Pride to him. "_Once we're up those stairs we head for the ballroom. Spread out on arrival but stay with your partner."_

A hacking cough had twenty-eight wands jerking from their sheathes and pointing in various directions. Huddling against Blaise, Ron slowly rotated as his eyes searched the open dungeon. Due to the circular shape of the dungeon and the placement of torches on the walls, there were no shadows for anyone to hide in.

"_A prisoner?"_ Blaise whispered, gesturing to one of the closed cell doors with the tip of his wand. A murmur of agreement rose quickly, wands traveling to face the few cell doors that were closed. Dean and Seamus appeared in the doorway of their cell. With wands clutched tightly in their hands, they glided along the wall towards the nearest closed door. Keeping low to the ground and close to the wall, they kept their eyes locked on Ron and waited for a signal.

Ron tensed as he flicked his wand and whispered, 'Alohomora.' The faint click had cloaks rustling as everyone tried to get into a better position to defend themselves. Dean slid under the small barred window and took up position on the left side of the door, placing one hand on the knob then looking at Seamus. Wand tip glowing, Seamus gave a stiff nod then lunged into the small cell.

"_It's empty."_ He reported after a quick inspection, emerging unscathed from the shadowed cell. Ron exchanged a quick glance with Blaise before indicating the pair should move to the next cell. They followed the same entering procedure as the last one, Dean opening the door and Seamus searching for the prisoner. Ron rocked lightly on his heels as he waited for Seamus to reemerge, frowning when the Gryffindor failed to appear.

"_Ron. . . we have a slight problem."_ Seamus called over the link, his voice unsteady and anxious. Narrowing his eyes, the redhead reached behind him and grabbed the sleeves of several other Pride members. Gesturing them forward, he rose and stalked towards the open cell door. To each side of the cells entrance, two Pride members knelt in their black Death Eaters robes. Ron held his breath as he stepped into the cage, feeling the slight touch of robes as four of his division swarmed in after him.

Seamus stood before one of the walls, his wand was still glowing but the tip had dropped to point at the ground. A quick snap of his wrist had Ron's wand brightening the dark cage. More light flooded the cell as his guards followed his example. Mouths hanging open in shock, they all stared at the sight before their eyes.

"_Blaise. . .we have a major problem."_ Ron called as he shoved by Seamus and placed a hand on the older wizards neck. The bushy beard he brushed aside was filthy and tangled, dragging at his hand. He sighed in relief when his fingertips found the steady thump of Dumbledore's heart.

Blaise was beside him in a flash, wand tapping against the manacle locks. As Albus Dumbledore fell into the waiting arms of the Pride, his eyes opened slowly. Blaise held his breath as the old wizard searched his shadowed face. "_Can we be sure it's actually him?"_

"_We're going to have to assume so."_ Hermione murmured, waving her hands helplessly as Blaise and Seamus lowered him to the floor of the cell. "_We know the Order has been using a Polyjuiced wizard at Hogwarts."_ Kneeling down, she ran a delicate finger over the wrinkled skin of his cheek, withdrawing when his eyelashes fluttered.

"_Alright. Goyle, Nott, come here."_ Ron ordered, holding his position as he waited impatiently for the pair he had called to come forward. Pushing through the crowd, the two wizards froze as they saw Dumbledore but quickly shook their shock off. "_You two are going to portkey to headquarters with Dumbledore. He is to be taken directly to the hospital wing and held their until we can be sure he is the real thing. If that means chaining him to the damn bed, then chain him to the bed. Do not let our resident Medi-witch tell you otherwise. You follow my orders for the safety of the Pride."_

"_Understood."_ Goyle grumbled, placing one hand on the Headmasters chest and rifling through his pocket with the other. When he finally pulled a small portkey from his pocket, everyone stepped back and gave him room. Nodding to Ron and Blaise, he activated the portkey and vanished with the frail body of Dumbledore. Nott pulled his own portkey and gave a faint smile as he tapped it with his wand, disappearing with a whirl.

Rubbing his face, Ron turned to look over the silent Pride. Forcing a smile, he gestured everyone out of the cell before closing the door and replacing the locking spell. "_Same plan as before everyone. Let's get up there and find Harry."_ Moving like liquid, the Pride swept towards the stairs. Robes and cloaks sliding over stone in a slight hiss as they climbed. Below them, Dean and Seamus took up the positions the other Death Eaters had held before their unfortunate meeting with the Pride.

* * *

The hospital wing had quickly become the busiest room in the entire manor. Administering medicines and healing scrapes and bruises, Pansy was in her element. She ignored the two cloaked Pride members standing to either side of the bed, wands held loosely in their hands. Shaking her head in anger, she carefully shifted one of the soft padded manacles and rubbed a herb salve onto the reddened skin of Albus Dumbledore's wrist.

"I don't see why we have to chain him to the bed." She muttered, wiping her hand on her skirt as she moved away from the only occupied bed. Curtains had been dragged out and erected around the Headmaster, an effort to protect his privacy.

"Ron's orders." Nott purred lazily, wand tapping his wrist as he shifted out of her way. Snorting, Pansy yanked open a cupboard and began to push the contents around inside.

"Safety reasons, Pans'." Goyle reminded softly, standing perfectly still at the end of the bed. "What if it's not really him? What if we just brought a Death Eater in disguise into the headquarters of the Pride and let him roam loose?"

"I know that." Pansy sulked, pulling a fresh jar of cream from the cupboard and slamming the wooden door closed loudly. "It just doesn't seem fair. First he's chained up in that damn dungeon then we bring him here to chain him up again."

"We know Pansy." Nott mumbled, flipping his hood back and running a hand across his forehead. "When he wakes up we'll ask him a few questions then release him. If he doesn't start to improve within the next couple hours we'll portkey him to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts."

Pansy paused in mid swipe of her fingers before nodding in agreement. As the door into her department swung open yet again, she sighed and rose to greet the transgressor. Smiling sweetly, she pointed at the door and opened her mouth, ignoring the hopeful look on the faces of the pair peering around the wood.

* * *

Around Orchard Hill the trees bent and quaked. Wood screamed as it was forced to shift and bend against the unyielding storm that had come from no where. Clouds slid slowly across the sky, heavy with the rain that would soon be loosed on the earth. The distant rumble of thunder and the piercing crack of lightening had birds and animals of the forest slinking deeper into the thick woods. A mournful call rose up and fell away, only to begin again. As clouds above floated eerily and torn leaves scuttled across the lawn, thick shadows slid behind the wards. Eyes glowed and flashed as the creatures tested the wards. Hissing amongst themselves at the sharp bite of unfamiliar magic, they waited for the pull.

XxXxX

Harry slid along one of the ballroom walls, his wary gaze observing the Death Eaters that swept by. Draco's tense grip on his arm tightened as a shadowed figure shifted before them, hazel eyes blazing before the owner bowed their head and moved to the side. Stalking forward, Harry went to slide by the Death Eater but froze when a hand clamped around his upper arm. Halting, he slowly turned around, green eyes glowing in anger as they drifted down to stare at the hand that held him.

"Pardon me, but you seem to be touching me." Harry said forcefully, shaking his arm violently in hopes of freeing himself. A smile curved the thin lips of the Death Eater, his hazel eyes blazing in triumph as they met Harry's own flashing orbs.

Draco hissed under his breath, his grasp on Harry's arm loosening suddenly. "You would do well to remember who you're touching." He snarled, hands balling into fists as a second Death Eater glided up from behind the first, a cup of punch held absently in one hand.

"Oh, I know who this little bastard is." Hazel eyes growled, his grip becoming painfully tight on Harry's arm. "Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. The little wizard who has defeated our lord again and again." He sneered loudly, joined by the other Death Eaters who had slowly wandered over.

Harry curled his lip in disgust, glancing around unobtrusively and searching for the Dark Lord. Upon finding him missing, he looked up and met the angry hazel orbs. "Give me another chance and I'll kill him again." He whispered loudly, smirking as hisses of disbelief swept over the gathering.

"You dare?!" Another Death Eater growled, pushing his way to the front of the pack and leveling his wand on Harry.

Draco chuckled and reached out, his hand pushing the wood to the side. "Do you dare?" He asked quietly, one hand rising and brushing at the silver of his collar. "To use traceable magic on a wizard who has clearly been marked by your lord."

Snarling in answer, the Death Eater shoved him aside and slammed his fist into Harry's face. Folding in pain, Harry ran his hand beneath his nose and glared down at the blood staining his skin. As he rose to stand at his full height, a sweet smile crossed his face, eyes glowing in satisfaction. "You should have used magic," he purred. His balled hand shot out and connected firmly with the Death Eaters nose. The snap of bone had him sighing in pleasure, and ignoring the high-pitched squeal of pain.

A roar of outrage had the Death Eaters parting in fear, Voldemort storming into the midst like a rabid wolf. His wand was out and glowing angrily, the tip sliding over each of the Death Eaters as he tried to figure out who to blame for the infraction. The wand floated to a stop, the point leveled on Harry as he stood there unapologetically. "I warned you Potter." He hissed, eyes widening as Harry smiled.

Harry moved quickly, swirling around and catching the wand secured in the back of the emerald silk cloak. As his hand closed around warm wood, he leveled the point on Voldemort. "And I warned you, Tommy." He stated, his free arm sweeping Draco behind him as he began to back away from the dark wizard. Each shuffling step was nerve racking, waiting for one of the Death Eaters to get bored and pounce.

The sudden laughter that escaped Voldemort had Harry freezing for a moment before shooing Draco back further. "You still wear my collar, Harry. That means you're under my command and have to follow my orders." Explained the Dark Lord, marveling at the stupidity and ease with which the situation had been handled. "Drop the wand."

It was Harry's turn to chuckle, his emerald eyes twinkling in pleasure. He swiped a hand at the blood running down his face, glancing quickly at the back of it before raising his eyes. "Your collar is no more a restriction then it is a decoration." Harry said softly, raising his bloody hand and tugging at the silver. He winced as the jagged edges raked the sides of his neck, the metal struggling to keep its place on his neck. With a final hard jerk, he was freed of the collar, the ragged edges wet with fresh blood. "Preventative-maintenance is the key to tame and controlled prisoners, Tom."

Stifling a bellow of outrage, Voldemort stomped one foot angrily and backed away from Harry. A flash of pale hair caught his eye and he smiled as Draco shifted from his protected position behind Harry. "You forget, Harry, that I still control your little lover." He purred, the tip of his wand swinging to land on the startled blond.

"Actually Tom, you forget." Harry corrected, his wand point remaining steady on the Dark Lord. "You forget the line in the contract that specifies the boundaries of our collars. You either have both of us or neither. As soon as you lost power over me, Draco was also freed."

"Then I lose nothing by killing either of you." Voldemort snarled, his hand shaking in fury as he realized he'd been outwitted. "You can try and kill me, but you'll never get out of here alive. Have you looked around you, Harry? You stand surrounded by my loyal army."

Smirking, Harry raised his wand and saluted in duel fashion. A whispered spell and flick of his wand had the nearby wand of a Death Eater leaping from his hand and into Harry's waiting palm. Offering the wand to Draco, Harry raised solemn eyes and met the pale blue orbs. "It's all or nothing." He whispered, looking back at where Voldemort stood.

Smirking, Draco straightened his shoulders and raised the wand he had been given. Bowing his head slightly, he smiled. "Shall we?" He asked, indicating the mass of Death Eater's standing behind Voldemort.

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry turned his head and sighted down his wand. Eyes locked on Voldemort as the Dark Lord sneered in anger. "You and what army Potter!" He roared, his Death Eaters laughing in amusement.

"That would be us."

XxXxX

Ron prowled down a shadowed hall close on the heels of Blaise. With several quick directions the Pride had split up, all heading to the same place but on separate paths. The soft calling of a flute rose, harmonizing perfectly with the violin that answered it. Tripping on the hem of the Death Eater robe, he swore softly and flinched at the sharp jab Hermione gave him.

"_Mind yourself."_ She whispered through his head. Raising a hand, he rubbed at the back of his head but quickly lowered it.

"_This is it."_ Blaise muttered quietly, placing a hand on the doorknob. He glanced over his shoulder before opening the door quickly and stepping through. The entrance they used was a secondary door into the ballroom. An entrance that servants would use when they were bringing fresh drinks to the guests.

Standing in the shadows, they all stared at the dancing Death Eaters before recalling why they were there. "_Does anyone see Harry?"_ Ron asked, his eyes trailing after a witch wearing a gown with a very low cut bodice.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked calmly around the redhead, planting one of her well shod feet carelessly on his toes. Smiling at the muffled gasp, she slid past him but paused when a disturbance on the far side of the ballroom brought half the dancers to a stand still. The rising voices had the three joining the on lookers, merging quietly with the dark Death Eaters.

"_Harry."_ Blaise whispered, his eyes on the raven-haired wizard standing calmly with his wand leveled on Voldemort. He watched with shocked eyes as the Gryffindor yanked on the collar around his neck, pulling the blood covered metal free and tossing it at Voldemort in contempt.

"_Draco, as well."_ Hermione pointed out, eyes on the blonde standing protected behind her friend. The screeched argument between the two powerful wizards had drawn to a loud close with the final words going to the Dark Lord.

"You and what army Potter!" Fell into the silence.

Taking that as his cue, Ron swept forward. "That would be us." He stated calmly, raising a hand. Internally smiling, he reached down and tore at the fabric of the Death Eater robe, allowing it to slide down his body and pool at his feet. He didn't need to look around him to know that the Pride had followed his example. Standing perfectly at ease in the center of the ballroom, he smiled and bowed as the lion on his cloak snarled and lashed its tail.

Voldemort bellowed in outrage over the infiltration, his eyes searching over the crowded floor and finding more Pride members slowly revealing themselves. "What is this?" He demanded angrily, soulless eyes blazing.

"That would be the Lion's Pride." Harry announced calmly, wand tip still held in the general direction of the Dark Lord. His eyes roved proudly over his Pride, pausing when he met the shadowed gaze of Blaise Zabini. Tipping his head slightly, he glanced around before pausing on one of the Death Eaters standing at the back of the ball room. "Zabini! Here now." He barked.

"What business have you with one of my Death Eaters?" Voldemort demanded, taking a short step forward and narrowing his eyes.

"In war, loyalty is everything." Harry replied quietly, smiling slowly as the Death Eater in question stalked forward. His hood was lowered gracefully and the mask dropped to the floor, displaying a face with the same solemn features as Blaise. Bowing his head in respect, Harry jerked his attention to the Pride member standing closest to the former Death Eater. "Take him and go." He ordered, jerking his gaze back to the angered Dark Lord. Hissing in outrage, Voldemort's wand swiftly changed directions and landed on the elder Zabini. "AVADA-" Voldemort stopped in mid spell, his wand wavering as the candles lighting the ballroom began to flicker. The Pride member lunged and locked his hand around Cain Zabini's, activating the portkey he clutched without further thought.

Thunder roared outside, the rumble so deep it seemed to shake the entire castle. The quiet patter of rain on the windows became its own roar as the skies released their burden directly over Orchard Hill. Between the booming thunder and the roaring rain, the first soft hisses were almost inaudible.

Shadows deepened and lengthened, creeping down the ballroom walls and obliterating the candles that fought bravely to light the room. As each golden flame was snuffed out, the darkness seemed to roll and seethe in apparent anger, the hisses and barks sending Death Eaters scurrying towards the center of the ballroom. "What's going on?"

Harry tipped his head and grinned, listening to the hisses that swarmed around him. His fingers ghosted through the shadows twining themselves around his silk clad legs. "You don't recognize them?" He asked unhurriedly, eyes following the creeping darkness as it slunk closer to the muttering and shaking Death Eaters. "Some see them as Dark Creatures, others as lost souls and spirits still fighting for what they believe in."

His gaze snapped up at the sudden pounding of boots as one of the Death Eaters ran towards the stairs. Darkness fell on him before his boot touched the first stair. Harry winced at the muffled shriek of pain, eyes narrowing as the shadows withdrew leaving nary a puddle of blood where the dark wizard had fallen.

"Sentinels." Voldemort hissed softly, his gaze locking with Harry's amused eyes. He took a slow sliding step back when Harry nodded. Jerking around he aimed his wand at the shadows and screamed a light spell, watching as pale gold crept into existence among the darkness. A flick of Harry's wand vanquished the light, sending the creatures back to their former positions and soothing the snarling shadows.

Glancing up at the last few candles still burning in the chandelier, Harry smiled and raised his wand in the direction of the ceiling. His whisper sent the room into darkness. For one moment, silence reigned. With the lightening flashing outside, the room was displayed like a still frame. One gruesome shot after another. Death Eaters ran and died while the Lion's Pride held perfectly still, the panthers swinging from their wands assuring them safety.

Harry pulled Draco closer, wrapping one arm firmly around the blond's waist as the Sentinels and Guardians took care of their business. When the last rush of wind faded, Harry flicked his wand and whispered 'Lumos'. As other wands glowed into life like stars in the night sky, the virtually empty ballroom was displayed. Twenty-eight individuals stood in the shadowed room, twenty-seven of those smiled grimly at the Dark Lord.

"As one." Harry ordered quietly, raising his wand and allowing Draco to shift from his grip. Every wand in the room was turned on Voldemort, tips glowing angrily as everyone whispered the Unforgiveable. In a brilliant flash of green, Voldemort vanished, quickly followed by the mass of shadows.

Nox echoed around the room as everyone extinguished their wands. Candles sputtered back into life as the darkness withdrew, leaving everyone blinking at the sudden light. Opening his mouth, Harry choked as two pairs of arms were thrown around his neck. Hermione was sobbing and Ron was laughing as he slapped Harry on the back in happiness.

Stepping back, he grinned and pulled Hermione off the raven-haired wizard. With a raised eyebrow, the redhead glanced at Draco. Pulling his portkey from his pocket, he began to drag Hermione towards the door they had come through. "It'll take you home. I have to go and fetch Dean and Seamus so we'll talk to you later." He called, tossing a little dragon at Harry.

Nodding, Harry caught the small portkey and peered around at the waiting Pride. "Let's go home." He said, offering the blond the hand holding the portkey. Waving his other hand, he watched as the first few Pride members vanished before tapping the portkey with his wand. Orchard Hill was left silent and still, the candles in the ballroom burning themselves out as the storm outside calmed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review! This is not the last chapter; I think I have two more before I can officially declare Dying Flames complete. So many loose ends to tie and people to reunite, I hope I can only give everyone a happily ever after.

C K Brook – Hope you were able to read this before you had to go away.  
Brenda – Madame Malkin kept her identity hidden because she was in a dangerous situation. Dealing with both the Pride and the Dark Lord could have gotten her killed if she was discovered.  
the-darkness-in-me-bleeds-to-you – Glad you enjoyed, and I shall keep writing.  
Lady Silverhawk – lol, someone was up a little late, which is okay cause I was reading fanfiction til 2am. It's a sad addiction I have.


	25. Of Letters and Dungeons

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Of Letters and Dungeons**

Ice Manor was quiet in the early morning hours. It's windows darkened against the light of the rising sun. For once, there were no early morning meetings or strikes teams organizing in the side rooms. The Intelligence wing had been shut down. Computers and scanners turned off leaving the busy wing quiet and seemingly vacant. Pride members were dozing comfortably in the plush guest suites. Fighting the slow pull of wakefulness as their internal alarm clocks screamed at them to get up.

The windows of the library had been thrown open, the chill in the air being fought off valiantly by the slowly dying fire burning in the hearth. Harry sat behind the large dark wooded desk he had claimed as his so long ago. Fingers absently caressed the wood as he read over several documents that had been left to gather dust. He smiled as he flipped a page, eyes taking in the carefully organized training schedule and the notes on the strengths and weaknesses of several Pride members. He glanced up at a quiet rap on the, eyes shifting to the clock before he called out.

He rose as Blaise walked slowly towards him, Pride cloak limp and dirty. Smiling he moved around the desk, gesturing the Slytherin toward the pair of chairs before the fire. "Up a little early aren't you?" He asked casually, flopping into the welcoming embrace of the green chair.

"I could ask you the same." Blaise pointed out, glaring distastefully at the brilliant red and gold fabric of the second chair. Waving his wand, he transfigured the chair before settling himself. Hands resting on the padded arms of the black leather seat.

Tipping his chin up, Harry raised an eyebrow as he found himself looking at large black mark on the ceiling. Shaking his head, he made a mental note to have the damage repaired before turning his attention back to Blaise. "Is there something I can do for you?" He questioned, noticing the shadowed expression on the other wizards face.

"Actually, that's why I'm here," Blaise began. He leaned forward and placed his arms across his upper thighs. "I wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to save my father but you did." He finished, glancing down at the floor.

"Your father never seemed like he belonged in the service of Voldemort." Harry murmured, his eyes locked on the top of the dark head bowed before him. "Some people have to much pride to kneel in the dirt. I believe your father did what he had to in order to keep his family alive. While I may not agree with all the choices he made, he did the best he could when one considers the situations he was forced into."

Blaise looked up and gave a small smile, bobbing his head. "Thank you, Harry." He gave a slight sniffle and rubbed his eyes, hearing Harry shift uncomfortably he made to rise. "I'll leave you to get organized. Merlin knows we probably managed to screw something up in your absence."

Harry waved the comment away, gesturing for the other wizard to remain seated. "The Pride was run perfectly from what I've seen. Planning, training, ferreting out spies and Death Eaters. They're everything I ever hoped they'd be." Harry muttered, one finger making circles on the cloth of his chair. Shaking the feeling off, he leaned back and gestured at the ceiling of the library. "What happened here?"

Blaise looked up and snorted, shaking his head in amusement. "Ron and Hermione were fighting over the manor's dungeons." He swiped a hand over his face to hide his grin. At Harry's quirked eyebrow he sought to explain his meaning. "We had an emergency during a mission and portkeyed an Order member and a Death Eater spy to the manor. Ice didn't recognize them and dumped them in the dungeons."

"And these individuals now residing in my basement are. . ." Harry trailed off, watching as Blaise grinned in amusement over the answer.

"First there was just Severus and Lucius." He informed Harry, rubbing his hands together in what Harry assumed was glee. "The Order of the Phoenix joined them a few nights ago and since the locks are parseltongue we couldn't get them out." Blaise finished in a rush, quickly bursting into laughter as Harry shot him a devastated look.

"I suppose I should let them out then." Harry mumbled, raising a hand and carding his fingers through his hair. Sighing, he rose and moved to his desk, grabbing the Pride cloak laying across the back of the wooden chair. "Thank's Blaise." Harry said, pausing and offering his hand to the Slytherin. Smirking, Blaise took the proffered appendage and gave it a firm shake.

"Oh, and Harry?" Blaise called, turning and glancing at the library doors. "Ron wanted to know when you were going to let the Order out. I believe he's planning on going into hiding for a few weeks."

Harry looked back and smirked, giving a small wave before he vanished through the open doors. Blaise peered into the crackling embers of the fire and wondered if it would be worth telling Ron himself just to see the look on the redheads face.

XxXxX

Harry slid the door of his bedroom open and tiptoed over the carpeted floor. He paused next to the bed and smiled at the heap of blankets slowly rising and falling with each indrawn breath. Tossing the cloak across the foot of the bed, he sat down and pulled the covers back. Draco's shining locks were mussed in sleep, his serene face crinkling as he tried to pull the covers back into place. Grinning evilly, he leaned over the blond and blew gently in his ear. A hand brushed the side of his face, trying to push him away as Draco snuggled deeper into the pillow.

Harry stretched his arm across his boyfriend's waist before dropping his chin and nuzzling the side of Draco's face. His lips ran lightly over a silky cheek, wandering down towards the inviting lips. Laving lovingly, he gasped as Draco's mouth fell open in invitation a hand rising and sliding through his mussed hair.

A tongue met his and slipped happily into his mouth. Harry moaned as Draco's fingers tightened in his hair, pinning him closer as blue eyes flew open. Staring at each other, they continued the kiss, the feeling strangely intimate as their tongues dueled for control. The distant clatter of what sounded like a cow bell pulled the two apart. Panting heavily, Harry groaned and buried his face in the blond hair. Cool hands slid under the black shirt he wore, tensing his muscles and making him whimper. Rolling away, he lay atop the covers next to the other wizard. Relaxing for a moment, he slid a hand over his forehead before leaning into the blond.

"What the hell was that?" Draco rasped, motioning with his finger as the loud rattling started again.

Harry tipped his head and listened for a moment. "That would be the breakfast bell." He informed the blond, grinning as Draco snarled and ran his hands over his face. "I've got a surprise for you." Harry whispered into the Slytherin's ear, arms loosening as Draco struggled out of his grasp. He sat up on the bed and watched as the Slytherin wiggled from beneath the mountain of emerald and black velvet.

Padding across the floor, the blond shot Harry a veiled look before opening the wardrobe and rifling through the clothes hanging within. He mumbled under his breath as he yanked a pair of black slacks free and threw them at the bed.

Rising, Harry floated over to one of the dressers standing against the dark green wall. He allowed his hands to drift over the wood before pulling opening the third drawer. He caressed black silk for a moment, admiring the shine of the Pride cloak. "Put this on over your clothes." He ordered, grinning as Draco grumbled something uncomplimentary beneath his breath. Shaking his head, he moved to open the curtains covering the windows. His hands rested on the sill as he stared out over the gardens of Ice Manor. The gardens were a tangle of green and red. Brightly covered leaves resting upon the grass.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly, fastening the buttons on the cuffs of the blue shirt he had found in the raven-haired wizard's wardrobe. He rolled his eyes when Harry failed to respond. Sighing, he glided over to stand behind the Gryffindor, wrapping his arms around the others waist and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

Harry rested his arms over Draco's, entwining their fingers. "I've been gone so long." He whispered mournfully, gazing over the property that was his. "So much has happened. We've missed so much." He mumbled plaintively, feeling Draco nod against his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do about that. Live for the moment, Harry." Reminded Draco, pulling away from Harry and scooping up the cloak lying on the bed. "You mentioned a surprise. . ."

Smirking, Harry turned and nodded. He pulled his own cloak on carelessly, fastening the clasp and settling the hood into position. Pride members nodded as the pair flowed through the halls, halting at the top of the stairs leading into the depths of the dungeon. Turning, Harry straightened Draco's cloak before lifting the large furred hood into place. "You must be perfectly quiet and keep the hood up until I give you the signal." At the blond's nod, Harry flicked his wand and led the way into the depths of the dark dungeon.

XxXxX

Curling a lip, Severus glared at the pacing Order. Tucking his feet under the bench he sat on, he glared at the wooden door with narrowed eyes.

"Surely they should be back by now." Molly said impatiently, pulling a watch from her pocket and peering anxiously at the time. She heaved a deep sigh as she went back to pacing, bumping elbows with Remus as he passed by her.

Snorting, Severus crossed his arms. "Even if they were successful I highly doubt the first thing they would do was tell us. They're all probably too hungover to remember where they are let alone where we are." He grumbled, ignoring the amused look Lucius shot him. Several of the Order members gasped at his statement, looking at each other nervously and murmuring their doubts. "Come off it. We were all young once, we know what's in their heads. They'll celebrate the littlest thing just as we did. Be it a won quidditch game or a passed exam."

"My son would never!" Molly yelped in Ron's defense, spinning around and pinning her choking husband with an angered glare. "They all know better! They're underage." She mumbled, walking unsteadily towards the bench Severus sat on and collapsing.

Shrugging the woman off with a look of distaste, Severus stood and rubbed his arms. "You think that's going to stop them? We're talking about a bunch of sixth year students who created a 'club' and then proceeded to capture, attack, and spy on Voldemort and his followers. Acquiring liquor or other illegal substances would be seen as a parlor trick."

A low chuckle of amusement, had the arguing Order quieting and glaring at the individual standing outside the door. The black hood he wore concealed his face completely, casting him in shadows. "The mighty Order of the Phoenix debating the Pride's ability to acquire alcohol? I'll assure you Severus here was correct. No one would deny us anything we asked. Since beginning this little 'club' my cellar has never run dry."

Remus snapped his head around, mouth dropping open as he stared at the figure. He inhaled deeply, heightened senses seeking the young wizards personal smell. He froze when he found the familiar smell, fighting down the urge to whoop with joy.

". . .my cellar?" Severus repeated, onyx eyes narrowing in anger. "Potter!" He barked, lunging at the door and wrapping his hands around the bars of the windows. Mouth opening to continue his rant, he stilled when a second figure shifted into the candlelight.

"How insightful of you Severus." The second individual murmured silkily, one pale hand rising to rest on the first's arm. Blinking in disbelief, Severus allowed himself to be pushed aside by Lucius. The rest of the Order was whispering, their voices growing louder by the second.

The elder Malfoy stared at the hooded Pride members, mouth dry as he mouthed his son's name. "Draco?" He croaked, fingers tensing as the individuals exchanged a look before nodding. Hands were raised and hoods were tipped back. Blonde hair shone gold and red under the flickering light cast by the candles. "Draco." He affirmed, one hand reaching for his son without thought.

"Hi dad." Draco whispered, catching the hand and squeezing it tightly. He welcomed the arm Harry wrapped around his waist, ignoring the quick arc of pale eyebrows.

"Harry Potter!" Remus hollered from the depths of the cell, hands planted on his hips as he tried to peer around the tall blond wizard. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"I suppose I do." Harry stated, gliding forward and placing a hand on the door. The wood curdled beneath his touch. A snake slid from the hard surface, head rearing back as it met the green eyes of the wizard who had touched it. Soft hissing filled the dungeons, creeping up through the manor as the dozens of resident snakes responded to the sound. Bowing it's patterned head, the snake slid back into the wood. With a loud click, the cell door opened for the first time. "I think your questions can wait until later though. There are many things I have to do before I can sit down and debate my actions with all of you."

Lucius threw his arm around his sons shoulders, following Harry Potter down the dungeon corridor as the raven-haired wizard led them from the dark. Emerging from the depths, he held his hand before his eyes and blinked rapidly at the bright light.

"You may not stay here." Harry stated, standing in the doorway. A flick of fingers indicated they should follow. The halls he escorted them through were empty, not one Pride member leaning against a wall or rushing around on some unknown mission. He halted in the large entrance hall, gesturing at the massive Celtic knot inlaid in the marble floor. "This is an apparation point. You all have five minutes to leave before I give Ice Manor permission to dump you wherever she chooses." Harry turned fluidly, cloak whirling behind him as he climbed the steps, he halted and looked back at Draco. The blonde clutched his fathers hand with a sad look on his face, eyes desperately searching Harry's for an answer.

"This way if you would, Draco. . .Lucius." Harry called, hand resting on the wooden banister. Under his fingers, the pale wood writhed and flexed, soothed by the touch of fingers it knew.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco said quietly, leading his father up the stairs after Harry. The Gryffindor led them down a short hall before stopping beside a door, one hand caressing the handle before pushing inside.

"You may use this room." Harry replied, giving a small half smile as he waved them deeper into the room. With pale walls and a single large window, it appeared to be nothing more then a simple sitting room. A fireplace, several bookshelves, a massive glass tank holding a sleeping snake. Nodding to the pair, the dark-haired wizard stepped out and closed the door. Apparently he had another guest he needed to deal with.

XxXxX

Draco walked slowly across the room, raising a hand and knocking lightly on the glass of the tank. The black snake's tongue flicked, upper body rising as it peered up at the blonde. Sighing, Draco turned to look at his father.

"How are you?" He asked politely, the picture of a well taught pureblood. He glanced up sharply when he heard a dry chuckle, mouth dropping open when he saw the look on his fathers face.

"I'm well, Draco. Perhaps much better due to my stay in Potters dungeons." The senior Malfoy said, gliding towards his son. In a quick movement he reached out and caught the younger wizard, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought he'd killed you." He whispered, fingers locking themselves in the black cloak his son wore.

"I thought he was going to." Draco murmured in response, his own hands rising to grip the robes back of his father. "Then he tossed me into a cell with Harry. How'd you end up in Harry's dungeons?" Draco asked out of the blue, mind wandering back to the fact that his father could have been present at the ball.

"When you vanished. . . I thought he'd killed you like he had your mother. I didn't have anything worth living for so I arranged a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix." Lucius explained, finally loosening his grip and stepping back from his son. "I should have contacted the Lion's Pride." He stated thoughtfully, one hand brushing over his sons pale locks.

Draco smirked in amusement, nodding his in agreement with his father's statement. "You should have seen them last night. They were amazing." He said, pushing his fathers hand away from his hair. For a moment the pair were quiet, enjoying the familiar presence of the other.

"So, Harry Potter?" Lucius asked, smirking when Draco blushed and covered his face in embarrassment. Nodding, the blond allowed his father to drag him into another hug. "I'm so proud of you." He mumbled, stroking his sons head while ignoring the younger wizards desperate attempts to escape his parents arms.

"Don't touch my hair." Draco whined, trying to sooth his mussed locks back into place.

Grinning at the muffled curses, he let his son go and moved to sit in one of the chairs before the fireplace. "Tell me everything." Lucius said, sitting back and preparing himself for the story of a life time.

XxXxX

The hospital wing was warm and sterile. Five brass beds covered with simple white sheets were lined up along one wall. Morning light filtered in through the glass panes of the window, casting trailing fingers across the ends of the beds. Only one of the was occupied. Pansy glanced up when he entered quietly, her mouth open and her wand pointed in his direction. Her face went red when she saw who it was, wand vanishing back into the voluptuous sleeves of her robes.

"Morning, Pansy." He murmured, eyes resting on the wizard lying still on one of the beds. Walking slowly, he moved across the floor towards the man who had once been his mentor. "What's the verdict?"

"He's extremely malnourished. There are several wounds on his wrists and ankles from the chains used to bind him. Mentally, I'm not sure but it is Dumbledore and he is alive." The Slytherin witch murmured, her findings given in a sad voice. "I'd like permission to have him transferred to Hogwarts or St. Mungos."

Harry glanced down before nodding in agreement. Ice Manor was not equipped to deal with such injuries or conditions as the ones the headmaster was suffering from. "Hogwarts. They can call in the specialists while still assuring he's protected. I've released the Order so he should be perfectly safe."

Pansy accepted his decision and began to prepare Albus Dumbledore for transport, knowing a portkey would be used to get him into Hogwarts. She glanced up and watched as Harry Potter stalked towards the hospital doors, pausing before looking back at her. Straightening, she raised an eyebrow and waited for him to speak.

"Excellent job, Pansy." He said quietly, giving her one last nod as he exited the room. Smiling to herself, Pansy checked on the old wizard before fire calling Madame Pomfrey.

XxXxX

Once again, breakfast was taking place at Ice Manor. Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair, watching as the Lion's Pride devoured the food placed before them. His fingers tightened around the arms of his chair, clenching on the wood. He let his gaze fall on Ron and Hermione, the pair sitting side by side on his left. Across from them, Blaise sipped a glass of orange juice, smirking as Hermione tried to explain something to Ron.

A loud hoot halted conversations around the room. All eyes watching the small procession of owls glide towards Harry. The snowy white Hedwig settled herself on the back of Harry's chair with a snap of wings, beak lowering to tug lovingly on a lock of dark hair. A nondescript barn owl gave him a harried look as he landed on the table, leg extended. Emerald eyes narrowed on the seal holding the parchment closed. Accepting the letter, he glanced up as Ron groaned, watching the redhead slowly reaching out to except the red parchment the third exhausted owl carried.

"Ronald Weasley! I Don't know what you were thinking but I suggest you to return to Hogwarts immediately! Your father and I are very disappointed in you! Dragging your younger sister into harms way without thought!"

Harry flipped the flap of his letter open and leaned back in his chair, eyes flowing over the neat script. The booming voice of Mrs. Weasley echoing through the once silent hall.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_The Ministry of Magic wishes to hereby demand that the vigilante group known as The Lion's Pride cease all operations. All activities and records held by the concerned should be handed over to the Ministry for discussion and discovery. If individuals concerned fail to act within the next twenty days, all assets and properties owned by the concerned will be seized or frozen. _

_Under law 35.5.7, no group shall be created for the purpose of acting or dealing justice other then those already established by the Minister of Magic. _

_Law 35.6.3 states that no wizard or witch has the authority to detain or imprison another without reasonable cause. If reason is had, the individual must turn the detained over to Aruors for prosecution, failure to do so will result in the arrest of both individuals._

Harry stopped reading there, raising his gaze and meeting the concerned eyes of Hermione. He ran a hand over his face as he rose to his feet, glancing around the large Hall. Tapping the letter against the table, he thought deeply before clearing his throat. The Pride peered at him anxiously, all wondering what had disturbed him into standing. Moving around the front of his chair, he held the letter up.

"I have just received a letter from the Ministry of Magic. In it, they refer to the Pride as a vigilante group and demand we cease all activities." He paused as murmurs began, outrage brewing among the witches and wizards who had poured their hearts and souls into the Pride. "I, however, am not ready to be given a slap on the wrist and sent back to Hogwarts with my head hung in shame. We fought when everyone else failed to raise their wands. When many were sinking into a state of despair we rose up and took back what was ours. They dare to condone us for fighting for what we believed in. So I ask you this, do we fold? Or do we fight? There is no lion without the Pride, I'll remind you of that . . . but the choice remains yours."

"We fight it!" Terry Boot hollered from near the end of the long table, clenched fist held above his head. Someone started stomping their feet and banging on the table, the noise quickly taken up as others echoed the Ravenclaws words. The sudden noise had Hedwig leaping into the air, her wings catching her as she shot out the owl window at the top of the room.

Hermione rose suddenly, her glass of orange juice held aloft. Silence feel quickly, all waiting with bated breath to hear the Gryffindor witch's words. Solemnly, the bushy haired girl looked around. "Pride to the end." She stated, tipping her glass slightly. Her words were echoed as everyone held up their glasses and toasted themselves.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Harry murmured in satisfaction, smiling and bowing his head before the roars and growls of the Lion's Pride.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. Next week I shall post the epilogue as well as my final thoughts and responses about this fic.

Dreamer of Destiny - I wish I could have shown all of the reunions and tear jerking meetings but I just didn't have the time to write them in.  
SwiftShadow - lol, I know the feeling.  
acalboi - I'm glad you enjoy my work. I think that everyone is too caught up the actual act of sex to remember there is supposed to be a lot of meaning behind it. It's become to commercialized and is slowly losing it's meaning.  
Black Roses of Death - aw, there are hundreds of great stories out there, it's just a matter of finding them. Even though I'm ending Dying Flames, I've already started my newest fic: The Dragons of Raveana.  
C K Brook - Glad I got it up in time for you to read and hope this chapter alert was in your mailbox when you returned.  
Monkeyman666 - Yes, Harry and Draco are gay together, this is slash.  
Raven2090 - This story was originally intended to be a one shot but I couldn't leave it alone so I picked it back up and started writing.  
Lady Silverhawk - Amazing how addicting it is, eh?  
HikaruNoJingoku - lol, there are always loopholes, it's only a matter of finding them.


	26. Epilogue Flames Rekindled

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other characters and locations belong to J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Epilogue -Flames Rekindled **

_Several Weeks Later_

The sun shone brightly upon the white marble, the lines of gold tracing through the stone flickering and shining beneath the caress. Around the small monument, roses of red and white flourished, their petals full and soft. A small breeze stirred the bushes, the air filling with the sickly sweet scent. Harry shifted from his spot behind Draco, one hand resting lightly at the small of blond's back. He dropped the small bouquet he held in front of the stone, the petals of the pink roses fluttering.

Atop the tombstone, a crystal dragon lounged. It's wings half folded in rest. A ray of light reflected off the clear glass, casting small rainbows across the stone at their toes. Eyes of tanzanite glowed a soft lilac. Harry shuffled slightly, impatient to be on his way but not wanting to interrupt the thoughts of the blonds he stood with.

Draco glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Moving forward, the young wizard knelt before the marble. One hand rose and ran lovingly over the name engraved in the marble. Narcissa Malfoy. Bowing his head, Draco gave one final stroke before standing and placing the rose he held next to the dragon. Stepping back, he grabbed Harry's hand and clutched it for all he was worth. The elder Malfoy remained quiet, pale eyes staring blankly at his wife's resting place. Sighing, Draco wrapped an arm around his father's waist, dragging Harry into the hug.

"You can go, Draco. I'll see the pair of you at dinner." Lucius murmured, fingers tightening around the flower he held. Draco offered his father a small smile before leading Harry from the hedged garden, pausing only once to glance back at the silent figure standing there. Harry followed Draco's gaze but found himself starring at twinkling tanzanite, he shook off the feeling the Dragon was winking at him and pulled the blond from the small garden.

Harry and Draco walked slowly towards Malfoy Manor, the brisk breeze capturing their cloaks and tossing them about. Tightening his grip on Draco's hand, Harry glanced down at the nip of metal. He smiled when he saw the silver and sapphire ring the blond wore, a recent gift from himself.

"What do you want to do now?" Draco asked quietly, rubbing the back of Harry's hand with his thumb. He shivered slightly as the wind lapped at the back of his neck, raising his other hand and rubbing at the spot.

Returning the caress, Harry smiled and pulled Draco closer. "I want to see a witch about a cloak." He said, chuckling when Draco nodded in agreement. Wrapping an arm around the blond's waist, he pulled out a Universal Pride portkey and activated it.

* * *

The Order sat quietly in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Cooling cups of tea sat before each of them as they stared into space. It was hard to believe it was truly over. Voldemort dead and they had had nothing to do with it. The Pride had waved down all praise and invitations to speak with the media. Making the wizarding world hold their breath as they tried to figure out whether the Pride would appear before the council and defend themselves. 

The Pride had not disappointed anyone. Apparating straight into a non-apparation area dressed in full pride regalia, they had flashed wands as the lions on their cloaks snarled in warning. They had flowed into the wizengamot and arranged themselves calmly and quietly, ignoring the shouted questions of reporters and the parents bellowing their names.

The Lion's Pride was fully prepared to defend themselves and called member after member to present records and data, leaving the wizengamot silent. The council had stared in shock when a thick stack of parchment appeared with a thud on the desk of the minister. Thousands of names adorned the Pride's petition, all declaring they wanted the Pride to remain active in the wizarding world.

By the end of the trial, the Lion's Pride had become a fully licensed branch of the Ministry of Magic. With the permission and support of the council, the group had been given the duty of rounding up any remaining Death Eaters and bringing justice to those who had been injured by Voldemort and his supporters. When they had been released of all charges, the Pride had merely nodded and prowled from the room like a hunting pack of wolves, vanishing just as quickly as they had appeared in the ministry.

Shaking his head at the memory, Remus peered through his bloodshot eyes. "The greatest battle in history and we spent it locked in a dungeon." Remus muttered into his hands, rubbing his face in disbelief. The rest of the group nodded in silent agreement.

"That reminds me, Molly. How are the twins?" Minerva McGonagall asked, eyebrow raised as she reached for her cup.

Growling at the mention of her missing sons, the red-haired witch clutched her cup like it was a lifeline. "One of their employees said they were on vacation. Apparently they felt the need to go to Italy." Molly Weaseley grumbled, standing and carrying her cup to the sink. Sighing she dumped the cold tea down the drain, watching it swirl til it vanished down the chugging pipe. Minerva exchanged a glance with Remus, rolling her eyes when he shook his head in disgust. The red headed hellions were probably staying on Pride property, which would make them impossible to find.

"How was the Pride when you left?" Severus asked from his place in a shadowed corner. He sneered at the angered look on the werewolf's face. Choosing to wait for an answer rather then launch into an argument with the werewolf.

"Sad. They didn't like all of the terms that were placed on them by the council. I know they need to finish their education but it seems pointless now." Minerva stated quietly, placing her cup down on the table. Sighing, she exchanged a look with the other female Order members. "Some of them are beyond Hogwarts. Their skills and knowledge are greater then that of the seventh years. Half of them know more defense spells and Potions then the staff. It will be hard to gain their attention when we're teaching them stuff they can do in their sleep."

"It will be good for them." Molly said sternly into the silence, beginning to clean the kitchen. As she puttered around replacing cups and tinning cookies, she ignored the looks of disbelief her comment gained. "They can be children again. If even for a few months." Sighs and nods of agreement were the only response. But many of them didn't think the Lion's Pride would ever be children again.

* * *

The little bell above her shop's door tinkled cheerfully. The small sound seeming to fill the shop with music. Sighing, the witch carefully set the last stitch on the robe she was designing before placing it on her worktable. Resting a hand at the small of her back, she rose and swept out to greet her guests. She froze in the doorway, mouth hanging open in startled surprise. Clearing her throat, she walked further into the shop. 

"An elegant pair you make." She called, gliding slowly towards the wizards browsing through a rack of dress robes. She smiled in delight when the blonde turned, his pale blue eyes shining with laughter and love. He strode forward easily, wrapping his arms around her in a quick hug before pulling back.

"How have you been?" Draco asked politely, holding her at arms length as he examined her from head to foot.

"Well, and you?" She murmured, letting go of his hands as he stepped back to make room for the raven-haired wizard standing behind him. Smiling bashfully, he ducked his head and took one of Harry's hands in his. The flash of silver drawing her eye to the ring wrapped around his finger.

"Never better." Draco purred, a possessive hand resting on Harry's chest. His eyes sparkled brightly as he leaned against his lion.

Smiling, the raven haired Gryffindor caught one of her hands, placing a graceful kiss on the back before letting it go. "We have much to thank you for," Harry stated, his emerald eyes solemn as he stared at her. The blond nodded in agreement, fingers locking themselves in the satin of Harry's shirt as he remembered the last few weeks. "If there is anything we can ever do for you, you have only to ask."

"If it wasn't for you, we'd both be dead." Draco murmured, haunted eyes holding hers for a moment. Harry raised a hand and rested it on the nape of the blond's neck, the firm hold reassuring.

Smiling, Madame Malkin turned and began to straighten one of her displays. Sniffing slightly as the words replayed themselves through her mind, there wasn't a hint of doubt in the young wizards words.

The low swish of silk had her turning and looking at the black fabric Harry held cradled in his arms. She picked it up carefully, eyes widening as the gold lion lying across the back yawned, tail flicking impatiently. Her eyes followed the large cats movements, captivated by each twist and turn. The tinkle of the small bell had her head jerking up, blinking as she watched the pair disappear.

Rushing to the door, she stepped out into Diagon Alley. "You will of course let me create the dress robes for your bonding ceremony?" She called to their retreating backs. Embarrassed grins and quick nods had her smiling in triumph as she thought of the black and emerald robes she'd spent all night crafting. They would be perfect. No, she thought, watching as the pair merged with the crowd filling Diagon Alley, they were perfect.

* * *

Ice Manor was rowdy as everyone packed up their belongings and stashed worn clothes in hampers. It wasn't like it was the end of the Pride. They were taking a short vacation. Returning to Hogwarts to complete their sixth year. Laughter echoed off the walls as black cloaks were folded and stored in trunks, hidden under school robes and winter scarves. 

They would merge with the rest of the school like they had never been gone. Except things would be different. They had seen death and destruction. Many of them had done things they'd wish they never had too.

They were the Pride of the Gryffindor Lion. United under the symbol of the lion, the sixth year students of Hogwarts would be a generation apart from any other. No boundaries could restrain them. Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors; they were friends, companions, lovers, soldiers. A new generation of witches and wizards that would and could stand together against anything the world threw at them. And so they packed, saying goodbye to the manor that had held and shielded them for the past months. Come the summer, they'd all return and the Lion's Pride would hunt again.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed this fic from the beginning to the end, your continued support always makes it much easier to write. While it's always sad to end a fic, I've taken the Pride as far as I can. I've nothing left to do but let the cloaked crusaders have a vacation after all the trials I've put them through. So thanks everyone for making this fic fly. 

Jane Average - Glad you've enjoyed this fic.  
ToyoKadiyaMikalya - lol, you totally read my mind!  
xkohleyesx - lol, I didn't think to add Draco's comments on the dungeons. There probably won't be a sequel.  
libaka - Sixth year actually, and I've never considered Hermione older then the rest of the group. If anything, her intelligence and knowledge make her a little jaded and cynical in my opinion.  
Captain Nire the Pirate - Nope the Order didn't get a letter, only the Pride.


End file.
